


Tame the Dragon

by morshon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 88,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morshon/pseuds/morshon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finally comes up with the perfect plan to get Regina to go on a date with her: Ask. Now she just needs her to say yes. Takes place in a happy future post-cora and with a more mature Henry who doesn't hate his mom. Swan Queen sexy times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

"One hot chocolate Ruby…Sheriff's orders…Ha! Get it--It's MY order…" Emma said with a laugh while Ruby just looked at her less than impressed with the early morning attempt at humor.

"You're awfully chipper this morning, what's up?"

"I have finally figured out the perfect plan to get Regina to go out with me."

"I thought we figured that out last week when you decided to "woo" her by sending her flowers and wine everyday from her secret admirer?"

"Well obviously it wasn't the perfect plan since all it got me was a giant credit card bill and the guy at the liquor store a date. You know that she actually thought he was the only person that would know enough about what she liked to send her her favorite wines? And that the sleeze actually took credit for it all?" Emma shook her head in disgust while Ruby just patted her hand as she set the Sheriff's hot chocolate down in front of her.

"At least the date went awful. I heard he ended up with a plate of spaghetti on his head after suggesting to her that maybe if things went well enough at the end of the night there might be a couple more free bottles of wine with her name on them at the store. I mean after that you shouldn't have to work too hard to look like a winner in her eyes right?"

"I don't know--I think she thinks she's sure of her feelings for me and they aren't good. But my new plan can't fail. I am just going to ask her out. Repeatedly. Until she says yes."

"That's your grand plan?"

"It's the only thing that I haven't tried yet. I figure I'll get a few no's, she'll start to wonder what I'm really up to and eventually say yes just to find out. Then all I have to do is plan the perfect date, win her over, and Bam! Here comes Emma with the baby carriage…"

"First of all you already have a kid together and second of all I can't wait to see how this goes because here she comes now. Time to begin Phase 18 of Operation Tame the Dragon." Ruby said with a smirk as she grabbed the coffee pot and went to seat Regina in a booth.

"I told you to quit calling it that." Emma said in a hushed mumble.

As Emma finished off her hot chocolate she watched Regina out of the corner of her eye get settled into the booth and place her usual order with Ruby. The brunette was wearing one of those damn pencil skirts, a white button up shirt with one to many buttons undone to be classified as business attire, and red heels that made the Mayor's legs go on for miles. As she took off her jacket Emma couldn't help but turn her head just a little bit more to try and get a better look.

"Can I help you with something Sheriff?" Regina said, startling Emma back to reality. Apparently she hadn't been as smooth as she thought.

With a quick glance at Ruby and a deep breath Emma pushed off the counter and wiped her palms down the front of her jeans. Sweaty palms were the worst but hopefully that was the only sign of nervousness that showed--it wouldn't do any good to suddenly lose the ability to speak. This had seemed like the perfect plan this morning when she'd woken up to another dream about the woman she was now just standing in front like an idiot with a dazed look on her face and possibly with her mouth hanging open.

"Sheriff!"

"Crap, sorry. Spaced off there for a second. You're pretty. To look at. Can't seem to help it around you. Want to go on a date with me?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…" Regina just stared at her like she had lost her mind. Or forgot who she was talking to.

"Okay well I will just let you think that over. I'll talk to you later. I have to get to the station. Lots of sheriffing to do today. Bye." Emma said while inching backwards towards the doorway.

As Emma left the diner the sound of the bell chiming above the door broke Regina out of her stupor. Did the birthmother of her son really just ask her out? What in the world was that about? Surely it was just a cover for something else. What could Emma be up to?

"Refill on your coffee Madame Mayor?" Ruby asked as she watched the brunette's eyes track Emma down the sidewalk with a murderous glare.

"No thank you. I actually need to get to the office. I forgot I had a conference call at 9:00." Regina said as she quickly gathered up her things and left the diner without even paying.

"This is definitely going on Emma's tab." Ruby mumbled to no one in particular. "I can't believe she actually did it."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Regina arrived at her office she still couldn't figure out what Emma was playing at. Sure she had noticed that sometimes the blonde's eyes lingered on her lips a little too long and she sometimes caught her staring at her ass but surely that didn't really mean she wanted to date her. What was it with everyone in this town suddenly wanting her and feeling like they had the right to approach her, even indirectly? First it was the mailman--even though he denied being the one to put all the little love notes in the mailbox for her, then it was the jerk who owned the liquor store, and lately she felt like Ruby had been watching her and trying to go out of her way to be extra nice to her too. Now Emma was in the mix and she had no idea how to feel about that.

Two hours later when she had finally started digging into her pile of work her phone beeped telling her she had a new message from Emma.

**So about that date.**

Regina couldn't believe it. She had actually decided that she'd misinterpreted the whole incident at the diner and wasn't going to give the situation another thought. At least until she got home and cracked open a bottle of wine, but the Sheriff was apparently not going to let that happen. What in the world was she going to say back? She didn't want to completely shut the blonde down yet, first she had to figure out what her end game was.

_**I don't know what you are referring to Sheriff.** _

There, make Emma spell it out again and maybe she could get some answers.

**The diner this morning. I asked you out on a date. Said you were pretty?**

Well that was straight to the point. And an accurate re-cap. Now what was she going to say? Oh yeah I forgot?

_**I assumed you had suffered some kind of head trauma when you spoke to me this morning and I decided to not embarrass you further by mentioning it.** _

Okay, insult her and make it seem like she was trying to be at least polite all in the same text. This was definitely some kind of head game Emma was trying to play with her. Well no one beat the former Evil Queen in head games.

**Decided NOT to embarrass me? Don't go soft on me now Madame Mayor-I like you just the way you are. That's why I asked you on a date. I guess you haven't made up your mind yet though so I will just give you a little more time to think about it.**

So that did not go how she had expected. How dare Emma assume she hadn't decided yet, or even that she was contemplating going at all. If she were to decide to play along it would only be to see where this little scheme was going. She would gain the upper hand back by just not bothering to text back anything and make her wonder. She had her own way to get answers and she knew just how to do it.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Chapter Two

 

After Emma typed out her last response she put her phone down with a smile. This was going better than she thought it would. Regina hadn't actually said no once yet. Guess it was time to tell Henry about this latest attempt before his other mother tried to pump him for information. Good thing it was her day to have him after school.

The next few hours went quickly since Emma had tempted fate that morning and actually ended up doing a lot of "sheriffing." Henry was at the station waiting for her when she got back from tracking down Pongo. Again.

"Hey kid why don't you hurry up and get your homework done so we can go grab some dinner. I have something to talk to you about."

"Ugh, Emma I told you after Phase 11 failed miserably I didn't need a run down before you tried anything else, the less I know the better. This is getting ridiculous now. I'm 15 and I have a few "operations" of my own to take care of. And my homework's done already."

"How do you know this has anything to do with an operation? I could have to talk to you about where you want to go to college. Or maybe the "operations" you have to take care of?!?"

"Trust me--I know you don't want to talk about me and girls or college for that matter. Remember last time when I tried to tell you about my date with Grace? You said I was too young to be looking at girls and you didn't want to hear about it. All that ever follows you saying "I have to talk to you about something" is something about mom. Can't you go back to being the cool one and just let me eat whatever I want and not having to include me in every attempt at getting mom to date you? Seriously--I'm on board so we don't have to have a heart to heart every time you come up with a new plan."

"Well I guess when you put it like that…you really are sure you're ok with it? I mean I know we've been through this before but I don't want to upset you."

"I saw you wake her up with True Love's kiss that day Emma, it's kinda hard to be upset about you two after seeing it with my own eyes. And you really do need to tell her about that. The real story."

"I changed my mind I don't want to talk about this anymore. I told you I would tell your mom when I thought she was ready to hear it. End of story."

"That was 4 years ago…"

"Zip it kid. Let's go eat so you can get home on time and I can stay in her good graces."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

When Henry arrived home later that night he knew as soon as he walked in his mom would be lurking somewhere nearby just so she could casually start pumping him for information about Emma. He still couldn't believe what she'd told him over dinner. He only assumed that the way Emma had asked out his much less trustworthy mother point blank she was slowly going completely insane about what could be going on. 4 years had passed since the curse broke and things had finally gotten as close to normal as they could ever be in their little town but his mom just couldn't break some old habits. Mainly, not trusting anyone enough to take what they said at face value. With a deep breath and a quick pep talk about bravery to himself Henry opened the front door wondering how this was going to turn out.

"Henry is that you?" Regina's voice sounded from somewhere downstairs.

"Of course mom, do you know anyone else with a key?" Henry said with a hint of sarcasm, he loved winding his mom up these days. He started to head towards the kitchen to grab some juice before the inquisition started.

"Enough of the snark young man. I was just going to make some hot chocolate, I thought it would be a nice night for us to sit outside together for a little bit, maybe stargaze?"

Stargaze? This was bad. Really, Really bad. He was going to kill Emma the next time he saw her. His mom hated hot chocolate, hated him drinking hot chocolate, and he was fairly certain that she wasn't the sit outside and look at stars type.

"Um, sure? Everything ok with you? Something you want to talk to me about? And you can have a glass of wine in front of me I know you don't want hot chocolate."

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to have some time with my son, maybe hear about your day?" Regina said while she started heating up the milk on the stove.

"It was a pretty boring day Mom. Not much to tell. But I'd love to sit with you, sounds nice." Between Regina and Emma, Henry had definitely learned how to deal with women in general. He just hoped he had enough in his bag of tricks to deal with this. Especially when he knew she probably wasn't going to like what he had to say.

Regina's eyes lit up with that familiar sense of wonder she always got when he said something that made her happy. She finished up pouring his hot chocolate and grabbed a glass of wine for herself and followed him out the back to the patio. She wanted to just come right out and ask what Emma was up to and whether or not she had mentioned anything to him at dinner, but she knew she needed to be a little more tactful in her approach. Henry was still fiercely loyal to the blonde and could easily take her inquiries the wrong way. The two women had been getting better at sharing Henry over the years and she actually found she didn't want to disrupt that. It was kind of nice in a way that they could both share the responsibility of raising him now without fighting.

As the two sat down outside Henry decided he was going to just jump right into the line of fire. These two had been dancing around for too long and he really did have some "operations" he could spend more time on if he wasn't bouncing back and forth between the two all the time. So really everyone won, right?

"So Emma told me she asked you out today. I think you should do it." Henry said in a rushed mumble, more like tripping into the line of fire.

"…"

"Emma also said that it made you speechless."

"…"

"I need you to say something Mom. I know this is why you wanted to sit out here and talk tonight. I'm not an idiot."

"I will admit that I was curious if she said anything about it. I didn't expect that she would be so forthright with you though. Or that you would be with me."

"Honestly Mom I just want what's best for the both of you. Emma might kill me later for telling you this but I think you should know this isn't something new for her. She's been kinda wanting to ask you for what feels like forever. I'm telling you because I figured you were thinking it was part of some bigger scheme and if left to your own devices you two would still be doing this dance 5 years from now. I'm just trying to save us all a little time."

"I will tell you that you know me well, I did think she was up to something and I did let my mind go a little dark. I won't say I'm even considering it, but if I were to accept her offer are you sure you would be ok with it?"

"Trust me Mom the proof's in the pudding. I'm fine. You need to do what you want. Yes or no, but I just wanted to tell you it wasn't a trick. She meant it. Ball is in your court now."

"The proof's in the pudding? I'm not even sure what that means, but I can only assume it's something you picked up from your other mother. But very well, you've said your piece. Any more advice you'd like to give your mother or would you mind humoring me and staying out here to enjoy some time together?"

Henry was 100% sure his mom didn't realize she had called Emma his other mother. It was a small thing, but a favorable thing for Emma. "Sure Mom, did you read the latest issue of The Thing yet?"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Emma got home that night she still couldn't really believe that after so long she had just walked up to Regina and asked her out. And that she hadn't heard a no yet. She hadn't heard a yes yet either but it was really still a win in her eyes. She really had tried everything else imaginable to get Regina' attention over the years and who'd have thought a simple question was what did it. As the blonde grabbed a beer from her fridge she heard her phone buzzing. With a groan she picked it up, hoping it wasn't Ruby telling her to come get Leroy at Granny's. It wasn't. 1 new message from Regina Mills.

"Here we go, my no. Couldn't she have waited until tomorrow morning? I just wanted to celebrate my little victory tonight…" Emma said to the empty apartment.

_**Miss Swan I would appreciate it if in the future our son was not privy to the details of our private life.** _

Emma didn't know what that meant. Was she trying to say there might be private details in the future? The blonde slowly sank to the floor with her back to the fridge taking deep breaths. She had been on this quest for so long she had forgotten to think about what would happen should Regina actually ever say yes. Not that that was happening. But it seemed close.

**Um, what?**

_**So eloquent. If you were to ask me on a date again, and I decided to say yes, I expect that Henry is not involved in anyway.** _

**Are you actually saying yes?**

**_No. I am saying that should you find a more appropriate way of asking me again I might say yes. As long you do not divulge the details to Henry. Are we clear?_ **

**Crystal.**

Holy shit Regina Mills just opened the door for her to ask her out again. She had some serious planning to do and it wasn't even date time yet. This woman would be the death of her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQQSQSQ

Chapter Three

Regina set her phone down on the coffee table and picked up her glass of wine. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing in contacting the blonde but there was a part of her that was a little more than curious about where this might lead. After Henry had gone up to bed she had stayed outside until it had grown too cold and tried to sort through her feelings about the Sheriff. In the 4 years since the curse broke she had been in a constant battle to redeem herself in the eyes of her son and the town. She felt like she was just starting to wake up from it all and it felt good. She and Henry were in a very good place and she realized she couldn't remember the last time she had felt insecure about their relationship. She'd been re-elected as Mayor just last year, and the town was running smoother than ever. So was she ready to possibly disrupt that? For something she hadn't thought was a possibility? If she was being honest with herself she could admit that there had been an undercurrent of something between herself and the blonde since she arrived in town, but there were always too many roadblocks to explore anything.

Thinking back to that morning at the diner it was easy to label now. For the first time in years, decades really, she had felt a little bolt of excitement shoot through her when Emma walked up to her and very simply said she was pretty. The feeling had been so unfamiliar that she was rendered speechless, again probably for the first time in decades. She almost missed the second part of Emma's statement because she was so caught off guard by it all. Panicked, Regina Mills had run. And now she realized she'd forgotten to pay Ruby for her coffee. What was the blonde doing to her? She hadn't even accepted the invitation yet and she was already starting to lose it. That morning it didn't take long for her to recover and when she did she started to seriously wonder if someone put a spell on her with all the people suddenly coming out of the woodwork asking her out and plying her with gifts. Reverting back to her suspicious nature she assumed Emma was playing at something and shoved that excited feeling down and locked it away. After Henry had been so blunt with her earlier in the evening about his other mother's intentions though, she had no choice but to let it bubble to the surface again and deal with it.

And by deal with it she meant poking at Emma, her favorite way of dealing with the blonde. Hopefully it would result in the blonde asking her out again. Also, not only did it buy her a little more time to come to terms with the sudden change in their interaction, but she was going to be able to see if Emma was serious about the offer or if it was just a fleeting act of foolishness. Feeling better about the contact she initiated she made her way upstairs to bed. She was going to need to get plenty of sleep if she was to stay sane in the coming weeks.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Across town Emma was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Regina had finally opened a door for her and she couldn't for the life of her figure out how she was going to walk through it. She knew she was going to have to wait a little bit before asking the brunette out again. Busting into her office in the morning and blurting out another invitation probably wasn't the greatest plan. The best way to get the Mayor to agree to anything was to make it seem like her idea, which she had already done herself by basically telling Emma to ask again, and to wait for the right moment to catch her off guard. In this case though she didn't want to wait too long in case the woman started to get insecure and think that Emma wasn't serious. How do you ask someone out slowly? Well, ask someone out slowly when they are actually aware that's what is happening. Emma had been courting her for almost 3 years, that wasn't slow--that was a glacier pace. Too bad Regina didn't know that she had been trying so hard to get her attention. Suddenly the perfect plan hit her. Within minutes she was sleeping soundly.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The next day when Emma pulled up to Game of Thorns she couldn't help but be excited about her new plan. The shop wasn't open yet but she knew Belle would be there at 7:45 sharp. Belle had taken over the business so her father could retire and since then her schedule never deviated. Emma wanted to make sure she caught Belle going in so she would't have to wait until 9:00 when the shop actually opened. She didn't want to have to worry about anyone else bothering her while she lined out her plan. Armed with the research she had done that morning about the different meanings of flowers she quickly jumped out of the bug when she saw Belle headed towards the door.

"Hey Belle mind letting me in early? It's really important." Emma said in an excited rush.

"Oh my word Emma! Don't do that to a woman, you scared me." Belle exclaimed.

"Sorry, I thought you saw me coming. I wasn't exactly trying to be sneaky with all this crap in my arms."

"Yeah, what is all that stuff?"

"Can we go inside? I don't really want to talk about it out here…"

As Belle unlocked the door Emma glanced over her shoulder one more time to make sure no one saw her, then followed her inside.

"So what's with all the secrecy Em? Ruby told me what happened at the diner yesterday. Asking the Mayor out in public kind of ruins the whole secret admirer thing."

"I know, I know. But I still don't want anyone else seeing me here. Regina is actually letting me ask her out again and I want to keep the town out of our business for as long as I can. So I'm trusting you big time to help me keep this quiet for now."

"Wow, Ruby said she didn't answer you, we both assumed that meant a big fat NO. I can't believe that she told you to do it again."

"She said she wanted to be asked in a more appropriate manner. And she's right--it wasn't very romantic at the diner. So I came up with a great idea last night but it's going to take some effort on your part…but don't worry my credit card is all shined up for you."

"That does sound like our Mayor. So tell me the plan and let's see what I can do for you." Belle said with a smile. Helping people with their love lives was something that definitely made her happy. Not to mention it gave her and Ruby plenty to talk about at night. Between the gossip from the diner and the gossip from the flower shop there was never a dull moment at their place.

"Okay…"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It was just before noon when Regina's secretary came over the intercom and told her she had a delivery.

"Send them in Peter, thank you."

When the door opened all Regina could see were a woman's legs and a giant arrangement of the most extraordinary flowers she'd ever seen. A crystal vase held over 30 delicate looking flowers each with the same unique pattern. The petals of the flower were a gorgeous yellow that faded into a brilliant white at the tips. While it was beautiful, she mentally rolled her eyes. She should have known the Sheriff would pick such a pedestrian way of asking her out again.

"Where would you like these Madame Mayor?"

That wasn't Emma's voice, so she had not even brought them herself. Or they weren't from her but that damned man from the liquor store again.

"You can just set them on the coffee table." Regina said as she got up to inspect them a little bit closer.

Belle set them down carefully and took a minute to fluff the arrangement a little. Now that she was in the room with Regina she wasn't so sure she charged Emma enough for this.

"Ok well there you go. Just one last thing and I will be out of your way." Belle said as she turned to find the brunette much closer then she anticipated.

"What is it?"

"Oh sorry, here you go. The card was too big to just place in the arrangement. I'll see myself out." She handed the card over and practically ran out the door. She did not want to be anywhere near here when it was read. When Emma handed over the stack of cards to go with all the flowers she had ordered that morning she'd made her swear on her life that she wouldn't let anyone else get ahold of them. Belle didn't want to be around to witness what was surely going to be a very private moment.

Regina looked at the envelope that Belle had practically thrown at her. It was cream colored with Plumeria printed in big black letters on the front. Curious, she went back to her desk and immediately slid a letter opened under the seal. Inside was a single sheet of paper. It read:

_Regina,_

_This is an arrangement of Plumeria. The flower means "new beginnings." Take from that what you will. I just wanted to let you know_   
_I was thinking of you and give you something to brighten up that monochromatic office of yours. And yes I know that is a big word for me. I know you were thinking it._

_Emma_

_PS--Remember a few years ago when it snowed everyday for a month and someone cleared your sidewalk and cleaned off you car every morning? And you ordered me to investigate because you would not tolerate someone trespassing on your property? Well, case closed. It was me._

This certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. Emma hadn't suggested getting together at all in the note. And for some reason this made her smile. Perhaps she had once again underestimated the blonde. While she didn't want to seem overly eager she did type out a quick text and went back to work.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Across town Emma heard her phone buzz and she grabbed for it almost knocking it completely off her desk. It was from Belle: **Mission Accomplished**

She began pacing in the station. Would Regina call her? Reach out to her? Maybe come down and see her?

"Okay Emma calm down, you have a job to do you can't just wait on Regina all day." Emma mumbled to herself.

When her phone went off again she jumped, not expecting it to go off so soon. One message from Regina. With a shaky hand she opened it.

**Thank You.**

Well hot damn. Time to call Henry and tell him he was up.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Chapter 4

As Henry looked down at the bouquet of flowers in his hand he was starting to think Emma didn't know what she was doing. The flowers were all different shades of red, orange and yellow. No two flowers looked alike, but they all had the same spiky petals. It sort of looked like she had gone out to a field and picked the blooms off of some thistle plants. Not very pretty. When he told Emma this at the station she told him to just be quiet and take them home to his mom. So here he was for the second time this week standing on his own porch drumming up the courage to go inside.

"Hey Mom I'm home! Where are you?" Henry yelled from the entry way once he'd bit the bullet and opened the front door.

"I'm right here, what have I told you about yelling in the house?" Regina said as she came out from her office.

"Sorry--I have strict instructions to follow. Emma told me to hand this over to you immediately when I got home. Don't want to disobey the law." He said this while shoving the ugly bouquet and another cream color envelope at her.

"Well thank you. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes." She said to Henry's back as he ran up the stairs and to his room.

Two flower arrangements in one day was certainly surprising. Although she had told the Sheriff not to include their son in any more of their personal interaction. This envelope had Protea printed on the outside. As Regina made her way back into her office to open it she studied the flowers. Not exactly the prettiest things she'd ever seen, but definitely something she had never received before.

She placed the flowers on her desk and made her way around to sit before she opened the letter. With another glance at the strange arrangement she sliced the flap open and removed the single sheet of paper inside.

_Regina,_

_This is an arrangement of Protea. The flower means "courage." It's something that I have always admired in you. It is also something I appreciate you passing onto our son. I know you told me to leave him out of this and that he wasn't supposed to be privy to any details, but what can I say? I didn't have a better way of showing you the courage you instilled in him other than having him deliver a bouquet of flowers to his own mother from her admirer. That takes cojones and he definintely got them from you. Sorry, I hope you weren't expecting me to be sappy in all of these little notes? To put your mind at ease just know Henry isn't aware of the details in this letter, he only knows that I am very much interested in you._

_Emma_

_PS--Remember that time I volunteered us to be chaperones for Henry's first middle school dance? And I bought you a corsage that you threw away immediately because it had witch hazel flowers on it and you thought I was trying to insult you somehow? That was supposed to be our first date but I figured after you got done yelling at me it wasn't the best time to tell you. So I'm telling you now. I had planned to dance the last dance with you and take you to get pie at Granny's after we cleaned up._

Regina was stunned. She remembered the dance very clearly and she had been pretty rough on the Sheriff when she had shown up with the corsage. Thinking back now she realized that Emma really hadn't understood that giving a witch witch hazel was an insult back in Fairy Tale Land. If she had been trying for this long to get her to go on a date, how many other times had she unknowingly thwarted those plans? Time would tell. Emma was taking her on a little trip down memory lane and slowly changing her perception of the past.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So what's for dinner tonight Snow?" Emma said, thinking for the 1000th time that she wished Mom rolled off her tongue a little bit easier. She knew her mom still took if personally every time she called her by her first name.

"Pizza. I went with something easy and I figured it didn't matter what I set in front of you, you will just inhale it anyway. I wanted to have plenty of time to talk to you tonight." Snow said as she began making the dough for the crust.

"You've been talking to Ruby. I don't know why I tell her anything…"

"Honey, when you ask out your baby mama in a public place people talk. Especially when that person happens to be the Mayor."

"Don't say things like baby mama, it doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth."

"I'm sorry. When you ask out your son's adoptive mother in public people talk. Now tell me what happened."

"Well I'm not really sure. I had tried another one of my little plans but it backfired on me like all the rest have and I guess I just got tired of trying to ease her into liking me. I decided I was just going to ask and hope for the best."

"Well Ruby didn't say anything about you getting slapped so I assume that's a good sign right?"

"Time out for just a second. Are you really ok with this? I mean I know we've talked about it over the years, but since it might actually be much closer to happening now I just want to make sure."

"Emma, your father and I were there that day. I can't deny you your True Love just because Regina and I have a bad history. What I will say though is if she hurts you she's gonna wish she had cursed me with no arms, 'cause I will cut a bitch."

"Seriously, what have you been watching on tv? I'm going to ignore the cut a bitch comment and "bad history" is kind of an understatement don't you think? I just want to make sure everyone is okay with this because if I do get her to go out with me I will have my hands full trying to deal with her. I won't be able to do damage control on any other relationships for awhile." Emma said laughingly. She would more than have her hands full if she was dating Regina. Hopefully in more ways then one.

"Your father and I are okay. Have you thought about when you're going to tell her what really happened the day we finally got rid of Cora for good?"

"Later always seems like the right time." Emma said with a sigh. "This is going to blow up in my face isn't it?"

"I think so honey, I think so. Maybe sooner is better than later in this situation?"

"Part of me wishes that she didn't believe me when I told her she had just been knocked out, but another part of me knows that neither one of us could handle anymore at the time. I just haven't been able to figure out a great way to say 'Hey you died when we were trying to kill your mom but no worries I kissed you and you woke up."

"I don't think there is a great way to tell her. Just don't say it that way."

"Got it. Any other words of wisdom?"

"No, I think you can handle it. Just don't do anything that would make me glad I missed out on your early dating years."

"You mean like accidentally crashing my dates car when she didn't know I was coming to pick her up for a date or that I had her car? Been there, done that."

"Yeah, Regina sure wasn't fun to deal with until Michael finally got her baby fixed up. Please just try and keep the town safe from her wrath with whatever little scheme you have going now."

"Got it. Can we eat yet? I really am pretty hungry."

"You're always hungry. I just have to put the pepperoni's on and it will be done in about 15 minutes. Why don't you go track down your father and give him a heads up on what ever phase this is of Operation Tame the Dragon."

"I TOLD everyone to quit calling it that. Someone is gonna say it in front of her and then I will have to add it to the list of Awkward Things I have to Explain to Regina."

"Sorry…No I'm not...Go get your father."

SQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Four days. For 4 days straight she'd received 2 bouquets and a note each day and then suddenly today there was nothing from Emma. What was going on? Did they stop just because she didn't respond with something to each and every one? Or was this just another trick--lure in the Evil Queen and then pull the rug out from under her? Well there was no way she was going to sit around and stew about it any longer. She was going to get some answers.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I'm sorry we're closed I was just getting ready to lock up." Belle said from the back when she heard the bell above the door chime.

"Actually I just came to see you Belle. Do you have a free minute?" Regina said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

Belle groaned. She knew what this was about and she had told Emma it had been a risk to try and get the purple phlox in by the fifth day. It wasn't an item that she just had laying around the shop and she had to order it in. Emma had told her not to worry she would take the heat. Well, it looked like the Mayor had come here looking for answers instead. Emma had said she would take the heat. Hopefully, that meant willing to be thrown under the bus like she was about to be.

"Coming, just give me one minute please." Belle said as she frantically texted Emma the bad news and walked back out to the front of the shop. "Okay, what can I help you with Madam Mayor?"

"Please, call me Regina. I was actually hoping to help you out and save you a delivery trip tonight and just pick up whatever little flower arrangement Emma has for me. I was nearby and figured she had something planned."

Emma really had not paid her enough for this. There was going to be a hazard charge on her next bill. "I'm sorry Regina, Emma didn't order anything for you today." She was probably going to hell for lying but she wasn't about to tell her that she just didn't get the order in on time to be able to deliver the next little note. And she couldn't give her the note without the flowers.

"Oh. Well I don't suppose she has anymore of those notes for me then either?" Regina had spied a cream envelope behind the counter while Belle was still in the back. She just didn't have enough time to grab it before she had come up front.

"No, no more. Maybe she just ran out of money? Tomorrow is pay day after all." She really was going straight to hell.

"Okay, I'll just be on my way then." As Regina turned to leave her purse "accidentally" hit a shelf that had several arrangements in glass vases sitting on it causing them to shatter on the floor. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I would help you clean this up but I have to get home to Henry. You understand right?"

Oh she understood. You could take the Evil Queen out of Fairy Tale Land but you couldn't totally take the Evil Queen out of a woman. This was going on Emma's tab. "Of course, I'll just have Ruby help me clean up when she comes to pick me up. Have a nice night Regina."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQ

When Emma got Belle's SOS text she panicked. She didn't really think it would be a big deal if she skipped a day. Regina hadn't even acknowledged getting some of the flowers so she didn't think she would be counting on them. Belle said she was at the shop so it gave her a few minutes to figure something out. She quickly googled patience and flower. A picture of a cute little daisy popped up and she hit print. Praying that she had a pen in the bug she raced down the stairs hoping to beat Regina to her house. At the stop light she scribbled a little note on the back and prayed that it would at least be enough not to ruin everything.

She went speeding around the last corner and parked in front of the white house. There was no sign of Mercedes anywhere. Now she just needed to get the note in the mailbox and get out of there. Getting out of the car she tripped and went to brace herself with the hand holding the little picture of the Oxeye Daisy.

"Well I guess real flowers would have had water too. Just makes seem more authentic." She said to herself as she held up the slightly damp, now torn picture.

She quickly made it up the path, folded the note and stuffed it in the mailbox. As she turned to leave she saw Regina getting out of her car. Crap.

"What are you doing on my front porch Miss Swan?" Regina said with a slightly anger-tinged voice.

"Um…"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Chapter 5

"It's a simple question Miss Swan. Or can you just not be bothered with following through and actually answering?" Regina asked from just down the walk. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted just slightly. She hoped she looked every bit as angry as she felt. This was one time she wasn't going to mask her emotions.

"Following through? What are you trying to say?" Emma said, hoping this wasn't going to turn ugly. She was getting really tired of the universe conspiring against her.

"Nothing. If you aren't going to tell me why you're here then get off my porch and go away."

"No." Emma said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "1,2,3.."

"What are you doing!?"

"I was hoping when I got to 10 I would open my eyes and you would be looking at me with less of a death glare."

"If I was giving you a death glare you'd be dead. This face is merely annoyed with a side of pissed off."

"Okay, okay--let's just calm down. How about you let me in, ask me if I would like a glass of cider and I will tell you why I'm here."

Regina stood there and weighed her options. Her current state was the blonde's fault so sending her away would hopefully make her feel less out of sorts. Unfortunately if she did that she wouldn't find out what Emma was doing here and what she had just stuffed in her mailbox. Curiosity won.

"Fine. Miss Swan would you like to come in and have a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Why thank you Madame Mayor that sounds lovely. You should appreciate the fact I went with a polite response and not all the dozens of inappropriate things I've wished I said that first night I met you." Emma was smiling ear to ear and quickly grabbed the note out of the mailbox before following her in.

Regina just glanced over her shoulder at the blonde as she opened the door and led the way. She paused to set her purse down on the entry way table and continued on to the study. Busying herself with pouring them a drink she tried to calm her nerves. She and the Sheriff had not been in the same room alone together since she started receiving the flowers.

"Becoming a klepto now? You know I've been waiting to send you roses but if I knew you liked them so much I would have moved them up on the list." Emma said as she walked in the room and held up a rose, broken stem and all.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked as she sat the drinks on the coffee table and sat in the chair opposite to where Emma was currently lurking.

"This was hanging out of your purse."

How had she not noticed that since she left the shop? This was certainly a new position for her and one she did not like. She was used to the blonde being embarrassed in front of her not the other way around.

"As if you actually have this clumsy attempt at courtship planned out. If you must know there was an incident at the flower shop. I'm sure that your friend Ruby will fill you in on all the details tomorrow. Was coming over here to make fun of me the only thing on your agenda? If so you can just see yourself out."

"Don't get all uppity with me just because you're embarrassed. I actually came to give you this. " Emma said as she handed over the torn, muddy, slightly damp piece of paper.

Regina grabbed the paper by the corner holding it only with her index finger and thumb as if it was going to burst into flames any minute.

"Sorry it got all wet and muddy. I was trying to beat you over here. Belle texted me when you showed up at her shop. I felt bad so I rushed and kind of fell out of my car when I got here."

"Felt bad? You shouldn't, I should have known better than to think you would be following through on something."

"Alright, listen. I will take your abuse when I have actually done something wrong. But in this case I didn't. Today you were supposed to get a flat of purple Phlox. Unfortunately it isn't something Belle keeps in stock but I took my chances they would come in on time. They didn't. So I came over to leave that in your mailbox because I didn't want you to think exactly what you're thinking now."

Regina began to soften as Emma explained why she hadn't received anything today. Now she had to decide how honest to be back. Tell her she had grown fond of the notes and flowers, or keep up the facade that none of this effort Emma was making was getting to her? Not that there was much of a facade left after the fit she'd thrown at the flower shop earlier, but she figured since Belle lied to her she deserved the mess she'd left behind.

"I don't know what you think I'm thinking, but since you've gone to so much trouble lately to get my attention, I will admit to you I was starting to enjoy reading about all of your dating failures."

"My dating failures? As far as I'm concerned we're in this together. What happened with Belle? I figured if you were going to come at anyone it was going to be me?"

Regina took a moment to answer, debating with herself on what to tell the blonde.

"If you must know she wouldn't give me my note. It was right under her counter--I could see it and I wanted it. I let my emotions run away and I may have accidentally knocked a few things over. Are you happy?"

"Actually, I am. Not that you got upset, or that I'm sure my tab at the flower shop probably just got a few additions to it, but that you're talking to me. I haven't done any of this to string you along or be a tease. And I didn't just intend to leave you hanging. I really thought I needed to ease you into this whole situation. I've had years to sort my feelings out for you, the least I could do was give you some time and some background to our unique little situation. So," Emma slapped her hands on her knees and rubbed them a few times over her thighs before continuing,"In order to make sure this night ends on a decent note I'm going to leave before I do anything to upset what we've had going, you read the note I was putting in your mailbox and we'll talk tomorrow? Okay?"

Emma couldn't believe this was all coming together so quickly. She had at least two weeks worth of the flowers/notes thing lined up but maybe it was time to re-evaluate that plan. Clearly Regina was at least coming around to the fact that she might be interested and she wasn't going to take as much convincing as she first thought.

"All right, but Miss Swan please keep in mind that patience is not a strong suit of mine and that while I may be reluctantly going along with this little game right now, well, let's just say I already gave you the go ahead and you should have realized how much that in itself meant coming from me." Regina said with a sigh. She was feeling very out of sorts today and it wasn't sitting well with her. She did need a little time to sift through everything that was happening. She just didn't want to let on that Emma was right about that.

"Duly noted Regina. Thank you for being so honest and actually talking to me. I'll get your note from Belle in the morning and make sure it gets to you bright and early." Emma said as she got up and headed for the door.

"What do the phlox symbolize?" Regina asked in a whisper, not looking up from her glass of cider.

"A few different things--harmony, we think alike. And something that maybe you aren't ready to hear yet." Emma said quietly as she turned back and looked at the woman she had fallen in love with so many years ago. She looked small and afraid sitting there and it made her hurt for the woman who had been shown so little kindness in her life. "I won't hurt you Regina...Goodnight."

"I hope I don't hurt you." Regina said to the empty room after Emma had closed the door and left.

Regina placed her empty glass on the table, grabbed the muddy sheet of paper Emma had given her and went up to her room. She wanted to be in bed when she read this one. She'd run through a gamete of emotions tonight and she just wanted to have the comfort her bed provided surround her.

_Regina-_

_Sorry about today. I messed up and the flowers I wanted didn't come in. I hope you weren't too hard on Belle. This is a picture of an Oxeye Daisy, it symbolizes patience. I know it isn't one of your strong suits so I thought in a way this was kinda like me giving you some? (Giving you some patience in case you were thinking something dirty.)_

_Emma_

_Ps--remember that one time I sent you flowers all week and then one day you didn't get any? Again--really sorry about that. I'll do better tomorrow._

Despite herself Regina found herself with a happy grin on her face. How was it that this woman could piss her off and make her smile within an hour's time? And she was starting to see Emma really did know her quite well. Folding the note in half she placed it in the bottom drawer of her bedside table, along with all the others she'd received that week.


	2. Part Two

 

**Chapter Six**

 

"Em, it's too early what do you want?" Ruby said with a groan when she finally got her phone answered after a struggle with the sheet she was tangled up in. 

 

"I want your girlfriend to not piss off my future girlfriend but that's already happened and now I need to do damage control. I know she's there put her on the phone." 

 

Ruby poked at the covers that Belle had pulled over her head in an attempt to hide from the outstretched arm holding the phone. 

 

"Take it! She'll be banging on our door in 5 minutes if you don't."

 

Belle sheepishly pulled the comforter down and took the phone. "Yes, Emma?" 

 

"I should be an asshole and make you come down here and unlock the shop but I won't. Where's your spare key? I know you hid one around here somewhere."

 

"Why do you need the shop unlocked? And it's in the fake looking rock by the back door. "

 

"I need to grab the rest of the notes I left you for Regina. There's a slight change in plans. I'm going to write down a few flowers I'll need today and this weekend. " Emma said as she let herself in the back.

 

"Okay, just write it legibly so I can actually read it."

 

There was silence for a second followed by some shuffling noises, a loud bang, some colorful cursing and then the click of a light switch. 

 

"Hey are these purple things the Phlox?" Emma asked, talking through clenched teeth trying not to act like she had just run into something in the shop and injured herself. 

 

"Yes, they came in on a late delivery last night. I was kinda scared to call and tell you after the whole debacle with Regina. And are you ok? It sounded like whatever you just did hurt."

 

"Yeah I'm fine no worries, I'm taking the flower things too. Tell Ruby I'll meet up with her later at the diner. I need to debrief with her."

 

"I can hear you Emma! See you later." Ruby yelled at the phone, grabbed it from Belle and ended the call. "She was way nicer than I thought she'd be. Must have been an alright night after all for her."

 

"One can hope, I don't know how much more the flower shop can take." Belle said as she snuggled back under the covers pulling Ruby close to her. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

It took some sweet talking on Emma's part to convince Peter to let her in Regina's office, but she had assured him she hadn't flaked and that there wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday. What she didn't tell him was that if they did start dating she was sure at some point she would inevitably put his boss in the same kind of mood later down the line after committing some unforeseen relationship travesty. He didn't need to hear that though. Ignorance is bliss. 

 

Knowing she didn't have much time since Peter usually only arrived a half an hour before the mayor to get coffee going and make sure everything was ready for her day she quickly cut across the office to the Mayor's desk. Pulling out the sheet of plastic she was carrying with her she laid it out and placed the flat of Phlox on top of it. She was not going to risk getting the desk wet or dirty. Then she placed a bundle of envelopes wrapped with a red ribbon next to it, quickly checked her handy work and left the office.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Regina was running late that morning. Last night she couldn't help but wonder what Emma meant by "she would do better tomorrow." Did she literally mean tomorrow? Or more of a down the road tomorrow? Then she began to wonder why she was wondering about it at all and before she knew it she'd hardly slept all night. Skipping her usual morning coffee at the diner she was able to make it to her office on time so that Peter didn't think anything was off.

 

"Good morning Madame Mayor. The Sheriff was here this morning, I couldn't stop her from going in your office. _She_ left you something if whatever it is makes you mad. If you like it I helped her." Peter said with a smirk. He had been her assistant for 2 years now and knew when he could push the envelope. Today was one of those days. She was looking a little dazed and confused. No doubt the Sheriff's fault. 

 

"Thank you Peter." Regina said with a nod, as if she was expecting something from the Sheriff and it wasn't anything out of the norm. As she opened the door to her office though she closed her eyes for a second to collect herself and tried to push down the flutters of excitement in her stomach. How the blonde had managed to sneak past all of her defenses and make her _feel_ all this was a mystery to her. She knew that once she started down the path of even considering Emma's invitation there was no going back. She also knew that there was no way she would be able to minimize her feelings once she acknowledged them to herself. Denial was a powerful thing but it was also an impossible state to regain once the truth crept in. What she didn't expect was how good it would feel and how she wasn't nearly as afraid as she thought she would be. 

 

Seeing the flowers on her desk and the care the blonde had taken in laying plastic down made her smile. These tiny plants weren't in vase, but actually still in the little plastic growers they came in. Curious she quickly sat and untied the ribbon holding the pile of envelopes together. The top one had _Regina_ written on the front instead of a flower's name like the rest. Taking her letter opener she made quick work of opening it and pulled out the note. 

 

_Regina,_

_After our talk last night I decided to speed up this courting process a little bit. I heard that patience isn't one of your best qualities? Anyway--here is your letter as promised as well as the Phlox that were to be delivered with it. The rest of these envelopes are ones that were to be delivered over the next two weeks. I didn't want to short you on any stories of 'my'_ _dating failures so I am giving them to you now. No flowers though, Belle has been traumatized enough for one week I think. Just try and picture them when you read their descriptions and maybe someday in the future I'll surprise you with a few of them. Perhaps you'll see me later today?_

_Emma_

_PS--Remember a few months ago when I bunch of notes started showing up in your mailbox? The ones describing all your wonderful attributes from a secret admirer? Well it's not so secret anymore. I was planning on working up to asking you out in a letter but after you verbally attacked the mailman he refused to deliver any more of them. Guess I'm not straying to far from that plan after all huh?_

 

So Emma had been behind the notes in her mailbox as well? The mailman really didn't have any interest in her. Did that mean that she was the one who had sent the flowers and wine to her just a few weeks ago too? That one she was going to have to ask about because if she suffered through a date with that sorry excuse for a man because Emma chickened out there was going to be hell to pay. 

 

Not being able to help herself she opened the next letter in the stack labeled Phlox. 

 

_Regina,_  

_These are Phlox. They actually come in many different colors but I thought that you would like purple the best. They can mean "harmony" or "we think alike." Both of which I believe are fitting for us. There is also one other meaning but I don't want to tell you just yet what it is. And please don't google it and ruin the surprise. I would like you to take these home and plant them in your backyard by the patio so that later I can point them out and ask you if you remember that time I plied you with flowers to go out with me. We'll laugh about it and you'll roll your eyes at me and act like I didn't impress you one bit with all this. I'd like them to be there for you as a reminder of when we started this journey. Well, when we started this journey and you were actually aware of it anyway._

_Emma_

_PS--Remember two years ago when I showed up at your house and arrested you? I didn't mean to, it was an accident really. I actually went over there to ask you out face to face but when you answered the door I panicked and started to chicken out. It seemed like a good idea at the time to get you behind bars where you couldn't get away from me before I asked. I think you know that things quickly spiraled out of control from there and needless to say I decided maybe the timing wasn't the best to get you to actually agree. You should be glad to know though I took the money from the fine I made up and made you pay and donated it to the school in your name._

 

The woman she was considering going out with _accidentally_ arrested her? Regina didn't know if that made her crazy or if she already was, but she really was enjoying reading all the lengths Emma had gone to to try and ask her out. They were sweet, in a train wreck kind of way. Truthfully what she really appreciated was the fact that over the last few years the blonde had not given up, despite how horribly wrong things seemed to go whenever she tried. Regina had a shortage of people who had stood by her and that alone was an attribute she found especially attractive. She couldn't wait to see what other debacles Emma would tell her about in the rest of the letters. Making a quick decision to cancel her plans for the morning so she could read the rest of them she hit the intercom button. 

 

"Peter please hold my calls for the next two hours. I have a few important documents that I need to proof and I want to give them my full attention." Regina said into the intercom.

 

"Yes Madam Mayor. Would you like me to cancel your lunch appointment also?" 

 

"I didn't have a lunch appointment scheduled today. Who does the schedule say its with?"

 

"Actually it's just the initials S.H.S., it's written in pencil and I don't have any contact info matching it."

 

"I guess there is no canceling then. When they arrive I'll decide whether or not to see them."

 

Regina clicked off the intercom, picked up the pile of envelopes, and walked them over to the coffee table. After checking to make sure her door was locked from the inside she went back to the sofa, slipped off her shoes and sat down with her legs stretched out the length of it. There were 12 more envelopes to read. Each one with a flower name printed on the front. She was going to have to see if she could find pictures of these later since she wouldn't be receiving the live versions to look at. Not that it mattered, she had asked Emma to move things along a little faster and that's what she was doing. There were several flower names she had heard of and several, including one called jonquil, that she had not. Diving into the unheard of pile first she quickly found herself emerged in the reading.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter Seven**

 

"Hey Rubes! Can I get a hamburger and fries please?" Emma said as she entered the diner for an early lunch.

 

"Sure, anything else?" Ruby replied as she finished wiping down the counter.

 

"I'll need one of those salads that Regina likes before I go but I have about 45 minutes before I'm headed over to meet her."

 

"A lunch date? Nice going Em! I can't believe you got her to agree!" 

 

"Well…I haven't yet. She doesn't know I'm headed over there, but you can't turn someone away if they bring you food." Emma said as though she was trying to convince herself of that. "I'm actually going over there to ask her on a date."

 

"Gotcha. You want to fill me in on last night? I heard Belle's part last night. She said she's charging you hazard pay."

 

"I learned a very important lesson in follow through and I also had a really good talk with Regina. I mean we really talked, I didn't spaz out and forget to use my words, she didn't insult me--too much anyway--and I think that she might actually have some feelings for me. I don't think I'm just wearing her down. So yeah, the night turned out pretty good. Is Belle alright or is she traumatized?"

 

"She's fine. If the worst Regina is going to do is knock a few things over when she gets upset I think we all win. She did add them to your tab though." Ruby said with a laugh as she set the burger and fries down in front of the blonde. 

 

"I figured she would. Can I get some ketchup?"

 

"Here you go. Have you talked to your mom about all this? And Henry?"

 

"Check and check. It's not exactly a secret that I have a thing for Regina. I did make sure though that everyone is still on board since I think I might actually get a yes out of the woman this time."

 

"You understand that just getting a 'Yes I will go out with you' isn't the end right? There's gonna be a first date to plan and hopefully more after that and then you actually have to work at keeping the relationship going."

 

"Oh I know. Trust me, I have a few hurdles to jump but I want to just focus on getting a yes first. After so long it feels amazing to be this close. I don't want to screw it up. I have a few times already." 

 

"A few?" Ruby said with as serious a face as she could muster, "Oh man its been way more than a few!" She couldn't contain the laughter and several people in the diner turned to look at them.

 

"Keep it down will you? I get it, I've screwed up so many times I've almost lost count. I'm starting to think though this is just how it was supposed to be. I could have had the perfect plan and the universe still would have stepped in to ruin it until the time was right."

 

"You really are a romantic at heart aren't you? 

 

"No not really, Regina just brings it out in me."

 

"See there you go again saying just the right thing. You are going to be fine if you keep saying things like that and letting your heart guide you. Just remember what you just told me--when the time is right you won't be able to mess it up. Let me go grab your salad so you can go grab your woman. I mean _get_ your woman, Ha!"

 

SQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Hey Peter I'm back. She in there?" Emma said as she struggled to keep ahold of the giant bouquet and the sack holding Regina's lunch.

 

"She is. But she's occupied at the moment. What do you want?" Peter asked. He knew the Mayor wasn't proofing anything but he wasn't about to disturb her if she felt the need for privacy so badly that she canceled everything for the morning. 

 

"I'm her lunch appointment. I penciled it in this morning when you weren't looking."

 

"You did that? Don't write on my schedule with pencil ever again. Only I can write things on it. And only with a blue ball point pen. I hope she tears your head off when you go in. I'm headed to lunch so there's no witnesses." Peter stood and headed to the door. Turning back he said "Good luck. And if you hurt her me and the lost boys will reassemble and come after you. What does S.H.S. stand for anyway?"

 

"Can't tell you, it's a secret. And I have no intention of hurting her. Go have lunch. Don't hurry back." Emma approached the office door and knocked softly a few times. No answer. She tried again a little louder. Nothing. Deciding to just try the handle, she turned it and found it locked. After placing the flowers and lunch on Peter's desk she made quick work of picking the lock. She took a deep breath and then let herself in the office. 

 

"Surprise! I brought you lunch!" 

 

Regina looked up from the couch. There were notes and envelopes littering the space around her and tears streaming down her face. 

 

"Oh shit." Emma frantically looked around for a place to set down the flowers and salad. Not finding one she just put them on the floor, hurried over to where Regina was and sat down on the coffee table in front of the her. "These weren't supposed to make you cry. Are you okay?"

 

"Do I look okay to you?" Regina swung her legs back down to the floor and tried to compose herself. She wasn't sure when she had started to cry but reading through all the notes was a much more emotional experience then she was prepared for.

 

"Trick question. Either way I answer will be wrong. Can I….can I do something that's a little forward of me if I think it might help?" Emma said nervously.

 

Regina just nodded her head. She wasn't sure she could talk without her voice giving away the fact that she didn't have her emotions under control yet. She watched as the blonde moved from her perch on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to her. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and pull her in close. She laid her head on the Sheriff's shoulder, closed her eyes and let herself be held. It felt good and natural and she felt safe. After an entire morning reading the letters this woman had written to her she couldn't help but feel like this was exactly where she needed to be. Indulging herself a little more she slid an arm across the taunt stomach next to her, snuggling in closer to the woman who had opened her heart to her.

 

Emma didn't know what to do when she saw Regina's tear stained face. Panic set in and all she wanted to do was gather the woman up and comfort her. She didn't know if that was going to go over so well, but taking Ruby's advice from lunch she went with her gut. When she felt Regina's arm snake across her stomach and pull her in closer she was elated. She let them take comfort in each other for a few minutes before speaking.

 

"You a little better now?" Emma felt a head nod against her chest as an answer.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Regina pushed off from the blonde, now feeling a little silly about getting caught crying. "Could you grab me a Kleenex. And yes I do want to talk. I have a few things I'd like you to clear up for me."   

 

Scrunching up her face in confusion and feeling the loss of contact, Emma turned and grabbed a tissue from the end table. "Ok, why do I feel a little worried?"

 

"Because you should be Miss Swan. You've turned me into this hot mess. Now deal with it." Regina was quickly gaining back her confidence. She wasn't just going to fall into the blonde's arms, she was going to make her work a little more for it. 

 

"Hot mess is right. Ow! That hurt." Emma said rubbing her shoulder where the surprisingly strong woman just slapped at her.

 

The brunette ignored her plight, instead picking up one of the sheets of paper off the floor and started to read aloud:

 

_Regina,_

  _I hope you like these Lilies. I'm sure you recognized them but did you know they represent motherhood? I just want to thank you for being a great mother to our son and raising him to be a kind, thoughtful human being. I know that it has taken us a few years but I feel pretty good about the way we are sharing him and how we've managed to navigate this strange partnership between us. I hope that continues in the future._

_Emma_  

_PS--Remember that one time Henry caught your kitchen on fire? It wasn't exactly him. I had him let me in your house one day when I knew you wouldn't be home until at least 6:00. The plan was to surprise you with dinner and impress you with my cooking ability. Once the fire department arrived we both decided it would be better in the long run if I got the hell out of there and he took the blame. We figured you would be much more lenient with him then with me. You really did raise a thoughtful young man._

 

When Regina finished reading the note she simply looked at the woman next to her and waited. 

 

"Um…in my defense if you had found out it was my fault right away you would have murdered me and we wouldn't be here today…enjoying this time together?" Emma said trying to gauge exactly how pissed the Mayor was. 

 

"You almost burned my house down and let Henry take the blame? Really?!?" Regina was scowling and waving the piece of paper around like mad.

 

"Eh, I'm _really_ sorry about that one. At least I told you the truth? I wanted to start things off with you by being completely honest and laying all my cards on the table. I'll make it up to you I promise! I'm pretty sure I already sent you a flower that literally means 'I promise.' Hang on let me grab something." Emma walked over to where she had set down the salad and flowers on the floor and brought them over to Regina. "Here this is for you. I think that if we are going to continue you need to eat." 

 

Regina just grabbed at the container and peered inside. "Just because you brought my favorite from Granny's does not wipe the slate clean. Are you going to eat?" When she looked back up at Emma, she was visibly softening. 

 

"No, if I eat while you're eating I would have to consider it a date. And this is not going to be how we remember our first date. With that said, while your stuffing your face I want to explain what these are." Emma turned and pointed to the vase filled with dozens of stems of a small purple flower.

 

"I'm not stuffing my face. Hand me a napkin please."

 

"Here." Emma said handing one over to her. "Are you listening?" 

 

Regina simply nodded again to busy with her next bite to talk. 

 

"These are viscaria, their meaning is "an invitation to dance." Emma took a deep breath before continuing. "Regina Mills will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

 

Regina waited for a few seconds before answering. "I fear that if I say no I will come home one day to find my _entire_ house burnt to the ground. So yes, I accept."

 

"I'm trying to be romantic here could you turn down the snark just a little?" Did she really just say yes? Emma wanted to start jumping up and down but thought better of gloating until she was safely out of the room. 

 

"No. And do you really expect anything less from me?" Regina said as she finished her salad and set the empty container on the coffee table. She couldn't help but look up at the blonde though and smile. 

 

"I love when you smile at me. A real smile, the one that lights up your eyes. You have beautiful eyes." Emma said staring at the woman in front of her.

 

"I know dear, I read that in one of these notes. Speaking of…"

 

Emma was quick to cut her off. "Nope no more. I don't want to talk about _that_ particular incident right now. I am going to leave on a high note. I'll let you know later what time I am picking you up tomorrow night."

 

"Tomorrow night? Isn't that a bit presumptuous? What if I have plans?" This woman was going to drive her insane.

 

"You don't. I checked your schedule this morning when I penciled myself in for lunch." Emma couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she opened the door to leave. 

 

"You were the one who wrote on Peter's calendar in pencil?" Without waiting for a response Regina steeled herself and went on, "I can't believe I'm indulging you but what does S.H.S. stand for?"

 

"Smokin' Hot Sheriff. Goodbye Madam Mayor. Have a nice afternoon."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

As soon as she left the building Emma pulled her phone out and dialed Snow. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"She actually said yes!!!!" 

 

"Don't scream in the phone Emma. Are you somewhere where people can see because I'm guessing you're dancing around like a crazy person."

 

"Ha Ha, I'm not dancing around too much. Is it ok for a Princess to be seen skipping though?" Emma quickly looked around to see if she was being watched. 

 

"No comment. Are you still bringing Henry over for dinner tonight? We can help you plan the date." 

 

"Yeah I am, but I don't think I need much more help planning. I need more help in the facilitating part." Emma waited expectantly. She knew there was no way her mom would say no to helping her out.

 

"We'll see what you need. No promises. Be there at 6:00, I have to get back to class now." Snow ended the call, put her phone in her purse, and headed back into class. 

 

After her mother abruptly ended the call Emma sent a few quick texts out to Henry, Ruby, and Belle to let them know she had actually been successful.  Without waiting for them to text back she shut her phone off and headed home for the day. She had a few things to get done before she picked Henry up from school.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 8**

 

When David answered the door that evening to his daughter and grandson he didn't hesitate to grab Emma in a bear hug and swing her around. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

 

"Ugh David seriously, put me down. This is ridiculous. You're acting like I just broke another curse or something." Emma groaned, still not incredibly comfortable with the outpouring of affection from her parents. 

 

"I'm just so happy for you. I know you've been on this quest for years." David said as he set her down and clapped Henry on the shoulder. "Aren't you happy for her Henry?"

 

"To be determined Gramps. She has to get through the first date without screwing it up and then we'll see." Henry said, ducking to dodge Emma's swinging fist. 

 

"Very funny Henry. Let's see where this bravado is next time Grace comes to hang out with you and I'm around. How about that?"

 

"Just kidding Mom. You know your the best birth mom ever right?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I know you tell your other mom she's the best adopted mother ever so that compliment doesn't hold much water with me. Let's just go eat before the food gets cold." Emma followed the two boys into the dining room where Snow had everything waiting on them.

 

"Looks great. I'm starving." Emma said as she sat down next to her mom. 

 

"Good, dig in so you can tell me what you need me to do for you tomorrow." Snow replied with a knowing smile. Emma had definitely inherited David's appetite.

 

"Henry how was school today?" David asked. 

 

"It was fine. Didn't get much done this afternoon though. You know after someone texted me and then didn't follow up with any details." Henry said while glaring at Emma. 

 

"I had things to do. I figured it would be better to tell you about it in person anyway."  

 

"Emma!" Henry exclaimed, "you telling me she said yes, end of story, the rest is private is not telling me about it. Why can't you give me details?" Henry whined.

 

"I promised your Mom. If you want details you ask her and see what she'll tell you."

 

Snow leaned closer to her daughter, "Can you tell me the details or am I on the do not tell list too?" she whispered.

 

"If you want details you ask her and see what she'll tell you. I'm pretty sure you would fall on the do not tell list if she had one though. No offense."

 

"None taken. Can't blame a girl for trying." Snow said while pushing her food around her plate and shrugging. 

 

"Don't pout. I'm letting you help with the date part." 

 

Snow smiled at that. "Yes your _letting_ me help. What is it exactly that I will be doing?"

 

"Secret. Too much testosterone in the room. I'll tell you later when we're cleaning up." Emma went back to shoveling food in her mouth. "Thith is stho good." 

 

"No talking with your mouth full young lady." David chimed in. He loved being able to parent his daughter, even when it was things she was clearly to old to listen to him about. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Hand me that last plate Emma, honey, then we can go eat some cake." Snow said as she finished drying the bowl in her hand.

 

"Here you go. Now are you clear on what I need you to do tomorrow?" Emma asked, shaking her finger for emphasis.

 

"Yes ma'am. My marching orders are clear. I really am happy for you, you know that right?" Snow started to get a little misty eyed. She had begun to lose hope that her daughter would ever get anywhere with Regina, despite knowing they were made for each other. 

 

"I know, but let's not get our hopes up yet. Henry is right. I need to get this first date right before we get too excited. Then, you know, I have to tell her about us being each others True Love and hope I live through it. Then you can get happy for me ok?" Emma went to hug her mother since she was still crying. "No crying. More thinking about your job tomorrow."

 

"OK, let's take dessert into the boys. I could use some of this chocolate right now." 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Hey Mom I'm home! Where are you?" Henry yelled from the entryway.

 

"What have I told you about yelling in the house? I'm in the kitchen heating something up for myself. Why don't you join me?" Regina said from the doorway to the kitchen. She was glad that he was home, but she felt nervous at what she was about to tell him.

 

When he walked into the kitchen he watched his Mom slide a plate in the microwave and set it to reheat. She kept her back to him as she twisted her hands together and watched the plate circle. 

 

"Something you want to tell me? You're being all fidgety." Henry asked.

 

"Something you want to tell _me_? You know, while we're standing here in this lovely remodeled kitchen." Regina was trying very hard to keep a smile from forming on her face. It wasn't how she had planned to start the conversation with him but she couldn't seem to help letting him know she _knew_. As upset as she was at Emma for actually starting the fire, she really was in a strange way proud of Henry for trying to help his other parent stay out of trouble. 

 

"Ugh, no wonder she wouldn't tell me what happened today. She ratted us out. Listen…."

 

Regina cut him off, "Henry, I understand. I know why you did it. I would not have understood at the time and probably would have done something rash to Emma. I'm not upset, just don't tell her that, please? I'd like to keep this one hanging over her for awhile longer." 

 

"Got it. Our secret. Is that all you wanted?"

 

"Well I was going to tell you I have accepted an invitation to dinner from Emma, but it seems you already know." Regina took the plate from the microwave and made her way to the table.

 

"She told me you finally said yes, but she didn't give me any details. I've been a part of most of her Phases Gone Wrong. Want to tell me how she actually got you to agree?"

 

"No. Just keep in mind flowers are one way to a girl's heart. The rest of it is private. Just how many of her plans were you a part of?" Regina asked, one eyebrow lifting in question. 

 

"All of them up until Phase 11--the one where she arrested you--I stopped helping after that. I was starting to fear for my own safety. You wouldn't believe some of the things that would happen when she would try and ask you out." Henry said, shaking his head slightly. 

 

"Oh I can imagine. You'll be on your own tomorrow evening. I'm not sure what she has planned but she said she would be coming to pick me up."

 

"Ok, what time? I need to tell everyone when the party starts." Henry said grinning. He really did love giving his mom a hard time.

 

"As if any of your friends would be stupid enough to party at the Evil Queen's house. I don't know what time yet, she said she would let me know."

 

"Alright, I'm going to head up to bed. I really am happy for you Mom. I like seeing you this way." Henry said as he walked over and hugged her. 

 

"Thank you, that means everything coming from you. I love you, sleep well." She kissed his forehead in a way she hadn't since he was much younger. 

 

As Henry made his way upstairs he thought about the next day and wondered how surprised she was going to be when she found out they would be eating dinner here at the house. He had his own marching orders from Emma and he hoped that it all went smoothly.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Later that evening when Emma had finally made it to bed for the night she got her phone out and typed a quick message.

 

**So about that date.**

 

Waiting patiently for a response, Emma went over tomorrow's plan in her head one more time. There was no way she was screwing this up. She had to make sure it all went perfectly. Three years was too long to want and need someone just out of reach. Someone your soul had already recognized as its mate. When she felt her phone buzz her stomach fluttered, eager to see the response.

 

_Didn't know we had one. Did you ask Belle for permission?_

 

Crap, she had texted Ruby by mistake. Just once she would like something to go right.

 

**Sorry, wrong person obviously. Forgot I had texted you last. Don't let me down tomorrow please!**

 

_No worries, we got this. Text your woman and tell her goodnight_

 

Making sure that she had the right name this time, she typed out the same message.

 

**So about that date.**

 

**_I've heard that line before Emma. No new material?_ **

 

That was a quick response. She must have been waiting by the phone. 

 

**Well, now we really do have a date. How does 6:30 sound?**

 

**_I suppose I can be ready by then. Anything special about the attire?_ **

 

Wondering what Regina would wear for their date suddenly made her brain hurt. Visualizing the brunette in a dress and some of those super tall heels Emma forgot for a moment she was supposed to be responding.  

 

**No, I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you choose. We may have to walk a bit but since you can out pace me in 4 inch heels, shoe choice won't be a problem.**

 

**_Indeed. Should I take that as your preferred choice for me since you are undoubtedly picturing me in them right now?_ **

 

Oh lord, the woman was openly flirting with her now. She was going to have to take a cold shower before she went to sleep. 'I'd prefer you out of them' probably wasn't the best response at this stage. 'Damn straight Woman!' wasn't going to work either. Think simple, Swan.

 

**And if I am?**

 

Good, ball's in her court to keep this going.

 

**_If you are then I suggest a cold shower before going to sleep. Wouldn't do for you to lose sleep the night before such a big day._ **

 

Before Emma could get her brain working again another text came through. It was a picture of Regina's feet in red four inch heels. The woman still had a streak of pure evil in her.

 

**_Hope these will satisfy the dress code Miss Swan, Goodnight._ **

 

What had she gotten herself into? For so long the goal had just been getting a date. She really had not anticipated how crazy it would make her if she did get something going with the woman. Best to quit before she fell even more behind the curve tonight. 

 

**Round one goes to Regina Mills. You fight dirty. Look forward to payback. Sleep tight.**

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter Nine**

 

The next morning when Regina woke up she allowed herself a few more minutes in bed while her mind played back the conversation she'd had with the blonde last night. It had been fun to flirt and doing it by text was certainly less nerve wracking than in person. Perhaps sending the picture had been a little over the top but she did have a flair for the dramatic and Emma seemed to appreciate it. She found herself actually looking forward to their evening together and wondered what they were going to be doing. With a sigh she chose not to dwell on it, knowing at this point there was no way to guess what the Sheriff had in store. 

 

Deciding she had wasted enough time laying in bed she pulled back the covers and set her feet on the floor. Stretching a little before she got up she noticed something taped to her mirror. Padding over to it she wondered how it had gotten there without her noticing. It was another cream envelope with her name printed on it. She pulled it down and inside found a picture of a woman's torso wearing a white button up shirt with only 2 buttons being put to use. Regina recognized the way the breasts looked pulling at the fabric outlining them just enough to make you want to rip apart the last two buttons and get a closer look, not that she'd ever thought that about this particular set. Flipping the picture over before she had to start fanning herself with it she read the back.

 

_Regina,_

_I'll take your sexy shoe picture and raise you one. You are probably wondering how I got this in your room without you waking up. Let's just say you have no idea what I'm capable of. Looking forward to seeing you later._

_Emma_

 

Would this woman ever stop surprising her? She was starting to hope not, a woman could get used to being treated like this. A small part of her brain was telling her to be cautious but a bigger part was starting to think she needed to dive in head first and see where this could go. She had kept her heart locked up tight for more years than she could remember because she didn't want to get hurt again. Hopeful that Emma wouldn't suddenly realize the dream she had been chasing for so long wasn't so great in reality, she placed the picture in with the other notes she'd kept and went to start her day.

 

After a nice, long shower and few extra minutes of primping herself Regina went in search of Henry. She wasn't quite sure what to do to keep herself occupied all day until Emma came to pick her up, but hopefully he could distract her awhile. Smelling bacon cooking she knew exactly where to look first and she headed that way. What she found however, was not what she expected.

 

"Snow, mind telling me what you're doing in my kitchen?" Regina said, her good mood quickly evaporating.

 

"Cooking breakfast?" Snow replied, wishing Emma hadn't told her to get this part of the plan out of the way so early in the day. She was right though, it seemed that Regina would need some time to calm down after they finished.

 

"Why are you cooking breakfast at my house?"

 

"Well, I actually came over here to talk to you. Then I got nervous just waiting in the den and I cook when I'm nervous. Henry said it would be ok."

 

"Henry is a 15 year old boy who will do or say anything to get food. He's a bottomless pit, something no doubt he obtained from your side of the family tree."

 

"Good point. Would you like some coffee? I just started a fresh pot. Henry ran up to change out of his pajamas." 

 

Regina still wasn't sure why Snow was here this early, but she wasn't going to turn down coffee being served to her in her own home. "Yes please. You still haven't said what you are here to talk about dear." Regina offered a half smile, trying to be polite at least until the coffee was safely in front of her. 

 

Snow poured two cups, carried them over to the table and sat next to Regina. "Emma thought it would be a good idea if we talked. Cleared the air before your date tonight, since it's an unusual situation."

 

"I don't feel the need for that." Regina said defensively.

 

"Nor do I, but I understand why she wants us to. She's really trying to make sure nothing gets in the way of the two of you. I think she's worried that as close as she is to her dream coming true something is going to go horribly wrong and by trying to tie up loose ends she can keep that from happening."

 

"As far as I know the only thing that's happening is a dinner date. Anything beyond that is yet to be seen." Regina did not like being put on the spot and to hear, yet again, how serious Emma was about this was disconcerting. 

 

"I think we both know that's not true Regina. If telling yourself it's just dinner though is what gets you through the day then so be it. Just don't hurt my daughter, I won't stand to see her toyed with." When Snow spoke it was with authority, like she was declaring something to her subjects, not threatening the Evil Queen. 

 

Letting the words soak in, Regina was silent for a few moments. "I can't promise I won't hurt her. You of all people should know that. Just believe me when I tell you I'll try to fix it if I do." she said quietly, not looking up from her coffee cup as she spoke. 

 

When Regina chanced a glance up she found Snow was studying her, as if she could divine the truth from her eyes. With a nod of her head like she found what she was looking for she got up and went back to the stove. "Now, how do you and Henry like your eggs? I can't leave without finishing cooking all this and Ruby will be here any minute to pick you up."

 

"Scrambled works for both of us." Regina answered, nearly missing the part about Ruby. "Ruby is picking who up?"

 

"You. Her part of this little plan is to take you to the spa. Emma figured you shouldn't be left to your own devices today. She didn't want to give you too much time to think in case you talked yourself out of going tonight." 

 

"Is this how it's always going to be?" 

 

"I assume so. Her dad is the _the_ Prince Charming or did you forget?" Snow said with a laugh, glad to be back to bantering with the older woman, something that was much more comfortable territory for the both of them.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma was having a meltdown. Clothes were strung out on every surface of her room and she still didn't know what to wear. This morning when she had taken the picture of herself with the white button up on she wasn't actually sure she would be wearing it on the date, it just worked for what she was trying to show off. Dinner was going to be at Regina's house, but that didn't make it any easier than if she were taking her out somewhere. It was just as elegant as any nice restaurant, if not more so, and she couldn't decide between slacks or a dress. She was hoping that Belle received her S.O.S. text and would be there soon. Otherwise she might have to ask David his opinion and she was pretty sure that would be the most awkward conversation ever. 

 

Despite the clothes fiasco everything else seemed to be falling into place. Snow had called her and told her how the conversation went with Regina and informed her the timing had worked out perfectly for her to stay behind when Ruby took Regina to the spa. She made sure everything was in order at the house for the evening, Belle stopped by and left her contribution and now all that was left was the actual date. 

 

Two loud knocks sounded in the apartment and Emma sighed in relief. "Coming, give me one sec Belle!" Emma threw on a shirt and hurried down the steps to let her in. 

 

Flinging the door open and turning around to head back to her room she said "Come on up I need help getting dressed."

 

"I don't think you do dear. I see nothing wrong with the ensemble your currently sporting." Regina's voice was practically purring. 

 

Emma made a strange squeeking noise, scrunched her eyes shut and slowly turned around towards the open door. She was hoping when she opened her eyes up again she wouldn't see Regina standing there and it was just a hallucination. No such luck, when she looked again the brunette stood just inside the doorway grinning like a cheshire cat.

 

"Hi. You aren't supposed to see me without pants on until at least the 5th or 6th date."

 

"Nothing I haven't seen before. You seem to have a habit of opening the door half naked with me on the other side." Regina closed the apartment door and started stalking towards the blonde.

 

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed I would pick you up at 6:30?" Emma said taking a few steps backwards until she bumped up against the bar in the kitchen. 

 

Leaning in as close to the blonde as she could without actually touching her Regina whispered in her ear "Oh we did, but did you actually think I would let you remain in the driver's seat for the entire ride we're on? Not. A. Chance." The last three words were each punctuated by a tap to the chest. She leaned back so she could look into the blonde's eyes as she continued, "I just wanted to stop by and ask you on a second date. I realize we haven't gone on the first one yet but I wanted to make arrangements so that regardless of how this evening turns out I have the pleasure of torturing you the way I've been tortured today already planned."

 

"Torture? That wasn't…"

 

"I know what the _intent_ was and I can even in a small way appreciate you sending Snow to clear the air with me prior to us going out--very old fashioned of you. I can even admit I was looking forward to getting a massage and getting pampered at the spa even though it was sprung on me last minute."

 

"Then what was the problem?" Emma asked, gaining some confidence back despite having her ass hanging out in front of her soon-to-be-date.

 

"Do you know how long it takes to wax a werewolf?" Regina said dryly before laughing at the look on the blonde's face.

 

"Slight miscalculation on my part…you didn't have to go after her did you?" Emma asked feeling a little stupid, thinking back she understood now why Ruby had been so eager to go when she said she had reserved the place for the entire day to ensure Regina had some privacy.

 

"I couldn't, they ran out of wax. I'm not sure I have ever heard the person _doing_ the waxing yell so much. I beat her to the pedicure area though and took my massage first. Lesson learned." 

 

"I really did want you to relax and not think too much today, sorry it didn't work out that way." Emma said with a frown. Looking down at sandal clad feet she added, "Your toes look nice."

 

"Thank you and it wasn't a total failure, with all the screaming going on I didn't have a single moment of peace to talk myself out of tonight. Are you going to answer my original question?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"A second date, I want to have my chance at revenge."

 

"I don't think second date and revenge are supposed to be used in the same sentence, but yeah, ok, I'm game." Emma wasn't sure if this was amazing or if it was going to make things worse when the truth came out but she was going with it even if she crashed and burned.

 

"Excellent. Now let's head upstairs and get you dressed. I need to get home and get ready. I have a hot date tonight." Regina grabbed Emma by the hand and started to drag her up the stairs towards her bedroom.

 

"Hot date huh?"

 

"Don't get too cocky, I'm having to pick out your clothes for you." 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Regina was having her own troubles getting dressed now. She had swept into the blonde's room and had an outfit put together in a minute flat. Now she just stood in her own closet staring. After the teasing last night she had to wear the red high heels, it only seemed fair since she had picked out the white button up for the blonde. She just didn't know what to wear with them. A little black dress seemed too cliche, the charcoal gray pants and white top would resemble Emma's outfit too much, and all the other choices didn't feel good enough. 

 

"Mom where are you? Oh geez what happened in here?" Henry said as he walked into her bedroom.

 

"I can't decide what to wear."

 

"Obviously. Just pick something, it's not really gonna matter since Emma is already madly in…um…she likes you alot?" Henry knew he almost blew it and he wasn't sure he covered very well. Thankfully his Mom was to busy in the closet to really hear what he said. He laughed to himself about her being in the closet and stepped in to save the day.

 

"Wear this." He handed her the black dress with 1/2 sleeves and little pointy things on the shoulder. "You caught an arrow with your bare hand wearing it once, that makes it extra great. Tell her that and then say you have many skills and she will love that you are referencing Xena."

 

"Why are you being so helpful? And this dress is a few years old." 

 

"Well, I tried to help Emma and that didn't go so well and I guess I just want to see you happy. I have a good feeling about this so I'm helping. As far as the dress, she hasn't seen it before so it makes it new to her." Henry answered with a shrug. "Enough of this feelings crap and picking out clothes. I'm headed out to go do guy stuff."

 

"Be careful tonight. I love you." Regina yelled after him. She quickly slipped into the black dress and went to do her makeup. She had 15 minutes to spare. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma was pacing back and forth in front of the gate outside. She had 15 minutes before she was supposed to be here but she'd started to worry that her car wasn't going to start so she just decided it would be better to come over early. She was starting to get nervous, Regina had really thrown her by showing up and requesting a second date already. Now it seemed like there was even more pressure on her to make this one great so that they wouldn't be suffering on the next one. She also didn't know if she should wait to talk to Regina about the True Love thing until after the second date or do it before. The plan had been to make tonight great and then talk to her tomorrow about their situation. Too many questions, not enough answers. She was pretty good at winging it and it looked like if she was going to pursue a relationship with the Mayor she was going to have to sharpen those skills even more. That woman knew how to keep someone off balance. Right now though it was show time. She opened the gate and walked up the path towards the door thinking how much 5 years can change things. 

 

She had butterflies in her stomach as she rang the doorbell. She waited patiently for Regina to answer the door and when that didn't happen in the first 30 seconds she rang the door bell again. Suddenly it swung open.

 

"W…w…wow…" Emma stuttered, not able to keep her eyes off the vision that opened the front door. 

 

"I'll skip the comment about your manners since I've rendered you speechless." Regina said as she raised one arm and placed it above her head on the door frame and leaned her opposite hip out. "I take it you like what you see?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good, Henry thought you would be impressed by the fact that I've caught an arrow with my bare hand wearing this. I'm also supposed to tell you I have many skills." Regina continued to stand there posed in the doorway.

 

"You're going to kill me you're so amazing and beautiful. You're like one big wet dream…shit, sorry, I didn't mean to say that last one out loud."

 

"How can I take offense to a compliment like that? You look rather dashing yourself. I am quite surprised though that you didn't show up with some monstrosity of a bouquet of flowers for me." Regina moved from the doorway and stepped closer to her date.

 

After a deep breath Emma replied, "God, you even smell good." Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs away she continued, "2 reasons why I didn't: One I didn't want to be too predictable and two we're walking to our location and I didn't want to have to carry anything."

 

"I would have put them in water here before we left. I like fresh flowers." 

 

"Eh…no comeback for that. Am I on a point system tonight? You can deduct one for that if it's how you're keeping track of my date-ability." 

 

"I think you made that word up, but a point system seems like a good idea. Where are we going?"

 

"It's a surprise," Emma said as she held her arm out for Regina to take.

 

"I guess you do have a few manners after all. Let me just tell Henry I'm leaving, he hasn't left to do his guy stuff yet."

 

"No, he'll figure it out when you shut the door. Let's go."

 

"Fine." Regina pulled the door closed, linked her arm with Emma's and felt her own stomach flutter with excitement as they stepped off the porch.  

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 10

 

"Em-ma…" Regina said, teasing out the name.

 

"Don't say my name like that." 

 

"I'm just enunciating."

 

"No you're not, you're using a sex voice and it makes my knees go funny."

 

"Mmmm, just your knees?" Regina smirked and looked up at the blonde. "I _have_ figured out you are just walking me around the block. What's going on?"

 

"You gotta give me second, how do you change gears like that?" Emma said, bringing them to a stop and turning Regina towards her. 

 

"Practice."

 

Emma pulled Regina a step closer and kept her hands curled around the brunette's biceps. "I'm going to need a lot of it to keep up with you." Looking down at the face just inches from hers she continued, "As for what's going on--I'm waiting on a signal that our table is ready."  Glancing up over her date's shoulder she saw the porch light flash twice. 

 

"We're eating at my own house?" Regina took a step back from the blonde, she felt warm and safe and reckless standing that close to her. 

 

"Yep. I'm cooking for you and before you start in about fires, that was a freak accident and I won't let it happen again." 

 

"Ok."

 

"Ok? You're not going to fight me on this?" Emma couldn't believe she had just agreed so easily. 

 

"No, it sounds nice. It will be private, people won't be staring at us making us uncomfortable, and I prefer meals cooked at home. I assume that's why you decided on it?"

 

"Yeah, it is. You really have my number don't you?" Shaking her head she took Regina's arm again and started towards the house.

 

"It would be best if you just accepted that now." Regina said smiling fully at the blonde. She really did think it sounded nice and now that she knew what the plan was she could let go of some of the nervousness she was holding onto and really start to enjoy the evening.

 

When they reached the front porch Emma let Regina take the lead and open the front door. The lights were all dimmed in the house and Regina could see a flickering towards the end of the hall. With a glance at the blonde behind her she made her way to the dining room and came to abrupt halt just inside the entrance. 

 

Emma came up directly behind her and lightly placed her hands on the brunette's hips in front of her. Whispering softly she said, "I know it's sort of a fire hazard and that we may have to blow a few of them out while I cook but I wanted you to get the full effect."

 

The room was lit entirely by candles that had been placed on every surface possible giving the room a warm glow. On the dining room table there were two place settings and directly in the middle of the table sat a white footed planter with a single stem orchid in it. The flower itself had deep purple spots that popped against the white petals, making it seem sophisticated and showy at the same time. 

 

"The orchid can mean many things, but I picked this one because its name means rare beauty. Like you." Regina still had not said a single word and Emma started to worry that maybe it was too much. Suddenly though Regina turned and she found herself enveloped in the woman's strong arms.

 

"Thank you Emma, I just, its all so beautiful. Mostly I want to thank you for not giving up." Regina sighed, "I don't…just thank you."

 

After a small pause Emma said, "Is it a bad time to brag about making you sort of speechless?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Ok, then I will say you deserve all of this and more. I just want to see you happy. And I mean that." Emma pulled back so she could look at the brunette's face.

 

"I think I believe you." Regina replied softly.

 

After staring at each other a few moments Emma broke the silence. "Let me just put a few of these out and then we'll move to the kitchen."

 

"No, just leave them. I'll take care of it if something catches fire. I want to keep it just the way it is."

 

"Your wish is my command m'lady. Shall we?"

 

Emma led the way to the kitchen and pulled a chair out for Regina by the island. "I want you to sit here so you can talk to me while I'm getting dinner ready. We'll start with the wine. It's a cabernet called The Divining Rod, the first time I bought it was because the picture on the label was cool, but I think you'll approve of the flavor." After a small struggle with the cork Emma poured two glasses and let Regina try it. 

 

"Very nice. You just earned two points back." 

 

Emma laughed and continued to get ingredients out of the fridge. "So it's a first date and that means we aren't supposed to talk about touchy subjects and with us that doesn't leave to much else, so how about you tell me something about when you first got here right after the curse was cast."

 

"How is that not a touchy subject?" Regina asked as she picked her glass of wine back up.

 

"I just mean something--like you couldn't drive a car or the microwave scared you. Something like that." Emma said as she turned the oven onto broil.

 

"What are we having?" 

 

"OK, menu first then you are answering my question." Emma said as she waved a knife in the Mayors direction. "Broiled trout almondine with butter sauce and sautéed artichoke hearts. And yes I know red wine doesn't go with fish but I know it's what you prefer so I won't tell the wine police if you don't."  

 

Regina only hiked an eyebrow in response.

 

"I will tell you how I learned to cook as soon as you tell me something."

 

After another sip of wine Regina said, "The grocery store. I was fascinated by it. As queen the food just showed up on my plate in front of me everyday but here you had to go pick things out, like going to market but better. I shopped everyday for a week straight just because of all the things I wanted to try. After a few days I noticed the shelves were _always_ full. No matter how many of something I bought I would come in the next day and the shelf would be stocked again. Once, just to test my own theory, I bought all the cans of green beans on the shelf and asked if there were more in back. The clerk told me no and when I came in the next morning the shelf was full again. I've never figured it out since we were a land without magic but clearly the curse was providing things."

 

"Do you think it's because the day just kept resetting?" Emma asked, her attention turned fully to the woman talking.

 

"I don't know. There's so many things about it I couldn't figure out, things I still can't explain. But I could go on for hours about it. I believe you promised _me_ a story?"

 

"You're right I did." Emma started sautéing the crushed garlic in butter and continued, "I didn't just get out of jail and suddenly become a bounty hunter overnight. I had a few jobs that I tried out and one of them was a sous-chef at a french place in Chicago. I bluffed my way into getting the job but found that I had a knack for it and picked it up quick."

 

Regina watched the woman in front of her and she could tell from her body language she was shutting something down within herself. "Please don't, whatever you're trying to avoid, just talk to me."  As Emma turned from the stove to face her she saw fear in her eyes and it hurt her heart a little bit. "I think I could be a very good listener." Regina smiled at her hoping to lighten the mood.

 

"It's the bounty hunter thing. It's probably one of those things we shouldn't talk about on a first date."

 

"If we adhere to that rule we won't be getting to know each other very well tonight. Please tell me."

 

Emma didn't answer right away, instead walked over to the refrigerator to grab the trout. As she walked by the island she casually slid her hand down the brunette's arm and gave her hand a squeeze. "I think you're going to be good for me." She said softly and continued, "There was a girl who worked there with me and her boyfriend was a bounty hunter. She told me he was really good at finding people and, well, I wanted to find whoever had left me in the woods near that diner. I asked if I could hang around him and see how he did it. From there we formed an odd partnership but it turned out I was really good at finding people too. Just not the ones that I really wanted to find. Eventually I started making enough to strike out on my own and that's when I ended up in Boston."

 

As Emma started her story Regina had a feeling that it was going to be something like that. She had hoped the blonde wasn't just a bounty hunter because of some genetic disposition to "always find you." Somehow though, hearing the story made her feel responsible for the lonely, seemingly unwanted child she had grown up as and it must have shown on her face.

 

"It's not your fault. They put me in the wardrobe, you didn't force them. Besides, it all happened for a reason otherwise I wouldn't be here." Emma said with conviction as she stood directly in front of her date, tilting her chin up to look in her eyes. "I am exactly where I want to be and I think my life experience made us able to understand each other a little better. I'm glad for that."

 

"Thank you. I feel like that's all I've been saying tonight." Regina said, hoping to move away from heavy subjects for the time being. She was glad she was getting to know the blonde on a deeper level but it was only their _first_ date. Time to move on.

 

Emma sensed this as well and backed away to continue cooking. "New subject. Which one of my failed attempts impressed you the most? You know for future reference."

 

"Impressed? None of them, they all ended in disaster….I suppose though I did think it was rather nice that you spent almost an entire year trying to find a sport Henry was good at just so you could organize a tournament for him to win."

 

"I wanted you to be able to play the proud parent and then we could all go out for ice-cream to celebrate while he was carrying a trophy around. It seemed very Brady Bunch-esque."

 

"Yes well I don't know who they are, but if that had worked out it might have been a nice outing together. Why did you invite the neighboring town's kids to participate in the wrestling match though?"

 

"Well, there weren't enough kids here and I wanted Henry to meet some people that didn't know his story. It wasn't my fault that the curse didn't give you guys the chicken pox vaccination."

 

"True. I'd never been so miserable. Especially when I found out there was no cure--even with magic. I ended up with a few scars because I couldn't help but scratch."

 

"Can I see?" Emma perked up assuming the Queen wouldn't have scratched somewhere visible.

 

"Not on the first date." Regina said with a smile.

 

"Hardass. Dinner's ready if you would like to move into the dining room now." 

 

"With pleasure." Regina grabbed a dish and the bottle of wine and followed her towards the glowing room.

 

Regina took a moment at the doorway to take in how beautiful the room looked again before she joined her date at the table. "I hope this tastes as good as it looks."

 

"Just because I choose not to cook very often doesn't mean I can't."

 

"Understood. Am I to guess I have Henry and Snow to thank for helping you get all this done without me knowing?"

 

"Yes, but let's not dwell on that tonight. Just enjoy the moment we're in." Emma said smiling fully at her as she spoke.

 

"The candlelight suites you. You look beautiful." Regina said, blushing at her own comment.

 

"Thank you. Let's eat."

 

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully. The two woman both chose to just continue the easy banter and not stray into anything too heavy like they had in the kitchen. 

 

"That was delicious Emma." Regina said as she stood to gather their plates. "I think it's only fair that I clean up."

 

"I won't argue with you, but let's not do that just yet. I believe there was an invitation to dance when I asked you out. Follow me." Emma stood and stretched out her hand. 

 

Regina placed her hand inside the warm grip and let herself be led outside to the back patio. 

 

"Don't move, just give me one sec." Emma said as she disappeared into the dark. Moments later the patio was lit up by strings of white Christmas lights and music was playing from an iPod on the patio table. "You like it?"

 

"I do. Very much." Regina said, awestruck at yet another surprise from the blonde.

 

"May I have this dance?"

 

Without answering Regina slid her body up against the blonde's, wrapped her arm around her waist, and took her left hand in her right. Emma reciprocated and pulled her a little closer when she wrapped her arm around the small waist in front of her. They moved slowly to the music, neither saying anything, just enjoying the feel of holding the other close. 

 

After a few songs Emma pulled back and said, "I can't stay like this any longer without breaking my own first date rules. Walk me to my car?"

 

"I'm not against breaking a few rules." Regina replied.

 

"I know, usually I'm not either but I want this night to be a perfect memory for both of us. We have plenty of time for the other things…"

 

Regina took pity on the woman in front of her and took her hand leading her towards the front of the house. As they walked away from the patio Emma noticed the purple Phlox planted just at the edge of it where they were visible from the outdoor seating. Not commenting, she just smiled to herself.

 

When they reached the front gate they both stopped and faced each other. "I don't kiss on the first date, but I want to thank you for a lovely evening." Regina said. 

 

Emma's response was to raise Regina's right hand to her mouth and kiss the back of it very lightly. "Thank _you_ for a lovely evening, Regina. Goodnight." She dropped the hand she was holding and walked away slowly.

 

"Goodnight, Emma." Regina said softly as she rubbed the back of her hand with her opposite thumb, not wanting to let go of the sensation of the soft lips on her skin.


	3. Part 3

 

After Emma disappeared around the corner Regina finally turned and made her way to the house. She was glad that she still had to clean up from the date since she didn't want to head straight to bed yet, she knew when she did she was going to have to reflect on the evening and how it made her feel and that thought scared her. 

 

Starting in the dining room she blew out all of the candles, leaving them where they were placed wanting to keep the memory of how they looked that night a little longer. She could deal with a little clutter when it was something that had made her heart soar at the sight. She then gathered all the dishes and took them to the kitchen where they went straight to the dishwasher with all the other pots and pans Emma had used that night. Realizing that there wasn't anything left to do she headed upstairs to bed with trepidation. 

 

As she started her nightly routine the insecurity started to creep in. Did Emma have as good of a time as she did? During the date she felt the warmth and caring from the blonde and she had felt the current of attraction between the two. What if she had mis-read the situation though? What if after all the years of chasing her the date was actually a disappointment and she just pretended to get through it? Why hadn't Emma tried to kiss her before she told her she didn't on the first date? Regina knew what she felt that night but she did not fully trust her own emotions to guide her in this situation. 

 

She wanted to reach out to the blonde and just confirm that she was feeling the same thing, but she knew that she couldn't. She didn't want to show her insecure side to the woman and calling 10 minutes after the first date screamed needy. Instead Regina reached into her bedside table and pulled out her favorite note from Emma, knowing that reading about the Sheriff's feelings for her would sooth some of the insecurity she was feeling now that she found herself alone with her thoughts. 

 

_Regina,_

_These are Gladiolus. They mean "I am sincere." I am Regina, I'm all in.  The first time I realized that I was attracted to you I remember thinking damn am I in deep! It was when David was having the blackouts before the curse broke and I was at the hospital with him. You swept into the room like you owned it and it was like time slowed down for me. I really knew I was in trouble when you said "Well you've covered this room, I suggest you branch out." and all I wanted to do was grab you and kiss you. You were the perfect combination of sarcasm, confidence, and beauty. I also kinda dig when you order me around. Please don't use that against me (or do). Obviously some shit went down after that but the feelings I recognized that day never went away, just pushed aside at times. For me this has been a long time coming and I don't want you to doubt that it's not the real deal for me or that these feelings only manifested after the curse broke._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Emma_

  _PS-Remember when Henry and I took you camping? I wanted that trip to be an example of how great it would be if we were a family and how well we would work as a unit and how much fun we could all have together. My hope was that one of the nights after Henry went to sleep we could stay up and talk and I would tell you how much fun I was having with you and ask you out. Since we had to cut the trip short because of the poison ivy incident I never got that chance. So I'm telling you now. I had fun on that trip with you Regina. I especially had fun rubbing the calamine lotion on your back for you when we got back to town._

 

Regina thought back to the moment she herself had figured out that her feelings for the blonde went beyond complicated and she became aware of the attraction she felt. When the explosion happened at City Hall she remembered the feeling she'd had when Emma jumped back through the flames to help her. It wasn't just that she was relieved she was getting her out, but there had been a jump in her stomach at the thought that Emma had come back for _her._ Later she convinced herself that it was just the situation and not actually Emma, had anyone else come back for her she would have felt the same for them. 

 

She was out of ways to convince herself that what was happening between them wasn't _something_ now though. Maybe it was time to accept that and jump in full force, as only she could do. The two had one more official date planned and Regina was going to make it special enough to convince the blonde no other woman would ever be as good as she could be for her. The Mayor was all in too. 

 

She had just drifted off to sleep when she heard her phone buzz. One New Message from Emma Swan.

 

**Just wanted to tell you that tonight was amazing and that you couldn't have been more of a dream come true for me. Hope you had a good time too. Goodnight.**

 

It seemed that she wasn't the only one not trusting themselves. After a quick text back she quickly fell back asleep.

 

**_I did. I hope that I can make you feel like I did tonight when it's my turn to plan the date. Goodnight._ **

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Across town Emma read the response Regina sent her and was elated. When she got home she started to worry that she'd left too abruptly and that it might have kicked off some insecurity on the brunette's part. She knew that her date struggled with that, especially when it  came to matters of the heart. She tried to hide it but Emma was much more in tune with her then she knew yet. Sometimes humor and sometimes brutal honesty snapped the Mayor out of it and so tonight she used honesty. The more she put herself out there, the more Regina would feel safe to reciprocate. 

 

As she drifted off to sleep she thought about how amazing it had been to have her lips on Regina's skin. It was such a small thing, kissing someone's hand, but the last time her lips had touched the woman's her life was on the line. What a difference it made to be able to feel the warm skin under her lips and then to look up into eyes that shined with life. It made her attraction to the Mayor grow tenfold. She loved the woman and now she was starting to understand what it meant to crave her as well. As amazing as it had been to bring Regina back to life with a kiss Emma couldn't wait to be able to feel Regina reciprocate. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

The next morning as Regina was getting dressed she was finding it very difficult to focus on the day ahead, instead her mind kept slipping back to the previous night. She had never felt so admired and treasured in her life, once she had figured out she could trust what she felt. Even in her time as Queen when people had fallen at her feet and done her bidding, her heart had been closed off and it had not felt like this. The morning brought her a new wave of confidence, Emma's text last night wiping away the last bit of insecurity she'd held onto about pursuing this relationship. The blonde had seen her at her worst already and didn't run, that alone boosted her sense of security. She realized that once she started to pursue Emma the more likely situation would be her having to deal with some insecurities on the Sheriff's part. Love wasn't something that had come easy to her either and even though she was the one that had started them down this path there was still going to be some things to face that would be scary for the girl who was thrown away by so many in her lifetime. Regina was ready for the challenge.

 

She headed downstairs for breakfast and found Henry in the kitchen. "You were late last night young man, don't think I didn't notice."

 

Henry looked up from his bowl of cereal and replied, "Well I didn't want to come home and interrupt anything. I decided it would be worth the risk." He smiled as he said it, it was the truth, but he wasn't going to deny staying out late hadn't benefitted him too. 

 

"Yes, well, despite that you know the consequences. You'll be mowing the lawn for free this week."  Regina said, actually grateful the boy hadn't come home last night and interrupted them. 

 

"How'd it go?"

 

"It was nice. We are planning to do it again. I may need a little help from you since I'm planning the next date. Would that be ok?" 

 

"Yeah sure, I can't believe you're asking for help though." He laughed.

 

"I can't believe I'm dating your mother so I guess we're all surprised about something today." Regina smiled, it still seemed to good to be true to have this kind of relationship with her son that for so long was convinced she was evil.

 

"Ugh, don't say it like that. It's weird. A guy can only take so much." Henry said as he got up to rinse his cereal bowl out. "I'm happy for you though Mom. Just don't expect me to help with all your dates. Or that I want to hear too much about them. You'll have to go talk to Katherine for that girl talk stuff."

 

Regina just shook her head. It was amazing to her how Henry could be so mature and sensitive one minute and such a boy the next. "Thanks for that. Go get your chores done. Any plans for the day?"

 

"Just going to Nick's to play video games later. Nothing special."

 

"Ok, just let me know when you leave. And I know you told me a few weeks ago you "don't do sensitive crap" but thank you for being so accepting of this."

 

"I told you I just want you two to be happy and I think you'll do that for each other. I just don't need a heart-to-heart from both of you every time you go out." He said with a smirk, one that he clearly picked up from his brunette mother. 

 

"Understood." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee, thinking about her own plans for the day.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 12

 

When Emma finally dragged herself out of bed at 11:00 the next morning she had several text messages from Snow and Ruby wanting to see how her night had gone. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell them. It had been amazing and perfect and beyond anything she could imagine, but she wanted to keep it all to herself. She found that for the first time since this all began she didn't feel the need to talk to anyone. The details from the night before were just her and Regina's and she wanted to keep it that way. The only thing she wanted to do was go over to the Mayor's house and see _her_ but she didn't want to come across too strong. She was just going to have to wait and see what the date Regina was planning for them entailed. Hopefully it was soon. 

 

She sent a quick text to both women and told them she'd meet them at the diner if someone bought her lunch. If she stayed in the apartment she might end up calling or texting or decide driving by Regina's was a good idea. Emma knew that she needed to leave the ball in Regina's court and let her take the lead in the next steps of their budding relationship. Knowing what to do and being able to do it were two different things though and she was going to need to stay very distracted until the next date if she wanted to do things the right way. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

The bell above the door rang and announced Emma's presence to the entire diner. Ruby and Snow were sitting side by side in a booth waiting with hopeful expressions on their face. 

 

"Do we need to go down to the station to do this? It feels like an interrogation." Emma said, sliding into the other side of the booth.

 

"No, we just want details. We did help you pull it off." Ruby was bouncing like a kid waiting to open a present.

 

"She's right, no interrogation, we just want to know everything went ok. David's scanner didn't go off last night so I assume the fire department wasn't needed? I wish that was a joke." Snow said with a laugh. She just patted her daughter's hand when she got a frown as a response. 

 

"Well, everything went good. That's all you two are getting though. I don't really want to share the details."

 

"Oh man, it was _that_ good that you can't tell us anything?" Ruby said loudly.

 

"Keep it down. Yes it was that good, but not that good _that good_. I know what you're thinking and it didn't happen."

 

"So why don't you want to tell us about it?" Snow asked.

 

"I just want to keep it between me and Regina for awhile. Is that ok? It feels so new and different that it seems safer to keep it inside a little longer. I can't really explain why. It was different when I was just going around talking about my own feelings, but now there's someone else's involved too." Emma hoped she was making sense. She couldn't quite understand it herself but she knew that Regina was very private and wouldn't appreciate her two friends knowing all the details.

 

"That makes sense. If you do need to talk about anything to sort out what you're feeling though you can tell me." Snow said, remembering how it felt when her and David first met. 

 

"Me too. I mean look at all the crap I went through with Belle. I should have wrote a book I have so much advice to give." Ruby added. 

 

"Well you're right about that. I guess none of us have exactly had it easy with our true love's have we?" Emma was glad they dropped the questioning so easily, there was a part of her that knew she would cave under too much pressure.

 

"That's for sure. If we can't have details about your date last night how about you tell us what you're planning to do next?" Ruby was desperate for some kind of gossip this morning and she was going to get it one way or another.

 

"Well, nothing. Regina asked me out so she's planning the date." 

 

"Wow she asked you out last night? It must have really gone well." Ruby knew she'd get something out of the blonde eventually.

 

"Actually she asked me out before the date. Something about revenge and waxing a werewolf. Still want to talk about this?" Emma smirked at Ruby who was turning a very deep shade of red.

 

"Nope, new subject. How about them Bears?"

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Across town Regina was putting together a couple of salads at her house for lunch. She had taken Henry's advice and invited Katherine over to talk. They had grown closer over the last few years and she was someone she felt safe talking to. She hoped this new development in her life wasn't going to be a shock to the woman, they hadn't seen each other for a few weeks. When the door bell rang she put the finishing touches on the salad and went to answer the door.

 

As soon as the door opened she was enveloped in a hug. That was something she had not grown used to over the years. Katherine was definitely a hugger and Regina definitely wasn't. After a small pat on the back from the woman she said, "Follow me, I thought we would just eat in the kitchen today if that's ok."

 

"Yeah sure, I'm just glad you called. We haven't gotten together in weeks." Katherine said as she followed the brunette to the kitchen.

 

"I know, that's actually why I called. There's been a few things happening that I wanted to share with you." Regina placed a couple salad dressing choices out beside them on the island and took a seat beside the blonde.

 

"Oh really? I know you hate it when I start hitting you with questions so fast you can't answer so I will just start eating this great salad and you tell me what you want to." Katherine couldn't believe the woman sitting beside her was being so open. It must be something major for her to call and seek out a little girl time together.

 

"Did you hear the Sheriff asked me out in the middle of the diner?"

 

"Yes, that kind of thing spreads around town pretty quickly. You didn't extract some horrible revenge and I'm just here as your lawyer did you?" 

 

"No, nothing like that. She was very persistent and so I requested that she make a better effort if she wanted to get a positive result." 

 

"That sounds like you." Katherine laughed.

 

"Yes well, she did make a better effort and I have received numerous flowers and letters. Each letter told me a little story about how she has tried to ask me out before and how it failed miserably. She has been trying for about three years solid. Some plans bigger than others. Some going more wrong than others. She apparently was behind my kitchen catching fire."

 

"Oh my, I'm surprised that didn't just make you mad? 3 years?"

 

"I think it would have if I hadn't read about all the other things that happened to her. I could see why she just got out of here and let Henry take the blame. Such a little Prince, falling on the sword for his mom. And yes, three long years of trying to get me to go out with her and she never gave up."

 

"Wow, these must have been some letters. Sounds like you're getting wooed sort of old fashioned." Katherine couldn't stop smiling, Regina looked so happy right now and it wasn't something she thought she would ever see. 

 

"I think I am. We had a date last night and as hard as it is to admit it was perfect. She surprised me by having us stay here, she cooked, and then we danced out on the patio. At the end of the night she kissed my hand and left."

 

"I'm so happy for you. Are you going to go out again?"

 

"That's actually why you're here. I already asked her and I need your help to plan a date to top hers or at least be just as great."

 

"So last night was that good huh, that _you_ asked her out?" 

 

"I had actually asked her out before the date. You don't want to know why. It involves a spa and waxing a werewolf."

 

"Ok, no more details needed on that. What are you thinking of doing? Are you going to talk to her about that thing you don't let me speak of before or after this next date? Because you need to if things are going this well already. How are you going to bring it up?" Katherine couldn't help all the questions spilling out. She needed answers. 

 

"Breathe, I can't have you passing out in my kitchen. I was thinking about taking her somewhere overnight, somewhere she can't run away so that while we are there I can talk to her and she'll have no where to go. Combine the two so that we can get the talk out of the way and she can decide if she wants to continue this relationship and we can have some alone date time if all goes well." Regina was feeling very insecure about this plan, but she knew she would need to tell Emma a few things before they could truly move on together in this.

 

"Well, from what I know about Emma I would say trapping her somewhere overnight could be your best option. She might freak out. Will she get the wrong idea if you tell her you are taking her somewhere to spend the night?

 

"No, she made a crack the other day about not seeing her without pants until date 5 or 6 so I don't think she would push for anything. I think she is trying to go slow too." 

 

"It sounds like you already have a plan. Did you just want me here so you could say it all out loud and see if it sounded crazy?" Katherine was excited for her friend. She had found happiness with Fredrick and it always pained her to see Regina alone when it was clear she had a lot of love to give someone. 

 

"That's a possibility." Regina said with a smirk. "I just hope that it goes well. I guess I will have plenty of time to try and make things right if she does flip out. Do you think asking her over for dinner this week with me and Henry would be inappropriate? I find that I just want to see her again and if we go away it will have to wait until next weekend."

 

"I think it's fine. The rules go out the window if the person is the right one. And that's what your feeling isn't it? That's why your so unsure about how to proceed with things, because it matters?"

 

"Yes. There is probably some truth to that. I'm putting myself out there and its extremely daunting. If I didn't know she had tried for so long I don't think I would be able to do this." Regina looked down at her hands as though she was confessing something terrible.

 

"You'll do fine. This will work out exactly like it's supposed to. I know that's crappy advice but it's true. Your fate together is already written, you are just along for the ride."

 

"Mmmm. Fate's never been kind to me." 

 

"Well then I would say you're due. I have a good feeling about this. Now let's plan out some more of the actual date." 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 Emma successfully made it all the way through Sunday without contacting Regina or running into her around town. She was trying for the three day rule, but if she had not heard from the Mayor about their date by then she was going to have to take some action. There was no way she was going to let Regina talk herself out of the two of them going out again and she was afraid that might happen if they went too long without talking to each other. Now it was Monday morning and she was taking her sweet time getting herself to the station. There had not been a single incident over the weekend so there wasn't even going to be paperwork to keep her busy this morning.

 

When she did finally make it to her office she was very surprised to find Regina sitting as regally as someone can on a desk. 

 

"Good Morning Sheriff. Nice of you to finally arrive. I was wondering if you just decided you couldn't be bothered with work today." Regina said from her perch.

 

"Hang on Regina, I need a second. I think my ovaries just exploded." Emma replied rubbing on her stomach.  

 

"Really dear?" Regina frowned at the woman in front of her. 

 

"Hey it's a compliment. Do you know how you look sitting up there? You could give a girl a heart attack if I wasn't so used to you popping up everywhere." Emma couldn't stop smiling. Regina came to her and she couldn't be happier to see her.

 

"I suppose if we continue to see each other socially I should be prepared for more _compliments_ like that?" She said the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth. 

 

"Yep. I can come up with some more if you plan to stay here much longer. Did you need something specific or did you just drop in to torture me?"

 

"The torture hasn't started yet. You'll know when I am truly getting my revenge. I stopped by to bring you this." She said as she gracefully hopped down from the desk and handed Emma a box with an envelope on top. "I prefer to be my own delivery person. Using a third party takes some of the thrill out."

 

Emma just looked at the white box in her hands wondering if she should open it now or wait until Regina left. The brunette had made her speechless this time. Before she could ask what it was Regina continued, "I also wanted to tell you that you will be having dinner with Henry and I this Wednesday, 6:00 sharp. Don't be late."

 

"Yes ma'am." Emma said with a nod of her head. 

 

"Enjoy that. I'll see you later Sheriff." Regain said as she pointed to the box and turned to leave the room.

 

Emma was a little disappointed that their second date was going to include Henry, but it would be nice to spend some time all together. She went around to her desk chair, sat, and made quick work of the ribbon holding the box closed. Inside was a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates. Tearing off the plastic she immediately unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth. Then she tore open the note and was surprised to see it was hand written by the Mayor herself.

 

_Emma,_  

_While I am quite positive you already are, please enjoy these. I wanted to return the favor of all the lovely flowers you sent me but you don't strike me as the flower type of girl. I hope this is a suitable replacement. I also wanted to ask you if you would be available to go away with me next weekend? I have already made arrangements for Henry to stay with Katherine should you accept. We would leave on Saturday, returning on Sunday. While it won't be a typical date night I hope that you will accompany me. I look forward to your answer._

_Regina_

 

Unwrapping another chocolate Emma re-read the note again. She still couldn't get over how open she was being with her. It was amazing really to see the woman behind all the bravado. There was no way she was going to say no to an entire weekend with the woman she was quickly falling even deeper in love with. While she didn't expect anything to happen just yet on the physical side of their relationship she was going to enjoy the time alone with her. 

 

She quickly sent Regina a text telling her yes and went about starting her day. Maybe this week wasn't going to drag on as long as she thought it was. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Regina's phone buzzed alerting her to a new message before she was even barely back to her office. 

 

**I'm all yours Regina. Looking forward to two days with you.**

 

Glad to see that her plan had not come across as too cheesy she sent back a response before she settled into her office to start her work week. 

 

**_I'll remember you said that. See you Wed. We can discuss details then._ **

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 13

 

At 6:05 pm Wednesday night Regina was pacing the hallway by the front door. Henry was upstairs playing one of his video games and hopefully hadn't noticed that his other mother was late. She had noticed though. She was bouncing between being worried about the Sheriff and being pissed off at the Sheriff for not showing yet. Part of her brain was screaming at her for thinking she shouldn't have placed her trust in the other woman and another was trying to tell herself that 5 minutes wasn't that big a deal in the grand scheme of things. Finally at 6:08 she heard someone coming up the walkway towards the house. Not waiting for Emma to knock she flung open the door ready to start in on the Sheriff. What she saw stopped her cold. 

 

The Sheriff was being helped up the sidewalk by her father who had one arm around her waist. He looked up when he saw the door open and gave a wave with his free hand.   

 

"She was very insistent at the hospital that I bring her over here. I was just going to call but she kept saying something about being a let down and Karma needed its ass kicked. Do you want me to just take her home?" David asked, not sure whether or not he should have brought his daughter in this state to see the woman she'd been chasing for so long.

 

"No, no bring her in here." Regina motioned with her arm. Emma just smiled up at Regina as they walked past. "Let's just take her back to the guest room on this floor."

 

David followed Regina to a room just off the hallway and sat Emma on the edge of the bed. It was then Regina noticed the white bandage on the back of Emma's head. 

 

"What happened?" Regina asked, now slightly panicked seeing the state of the blonde.

 

"I'm not totally sure. She was responding to a disturbance down at the Club's Club and next thing I know they are calling in for an ambulance. By the time I met her at the hospital they had some pretty good drugs on board for her and they were stitching up the back of her head. I'm headed back down there to talk to a few people and see if they'll tell me what happened." David saw the worried look on Regina's face and knew his daughter would be in good hands for the evening. 

 

While David was telling her what he knew Emma had reached out and grabbed the Mayor's hand. She was currently running her thumb over the back of it and Regina was trying to look like nothing out of the ordinary was going on while David was still in the room. She pulled her hand away and started to show David out of the room. "I can take it from here. Please find out what happened and who did this, I expect you to report back to me since she will be in no condition to handle it for the next few days."

 

"Ok, sorry to just drop this and run. I know it wasn't what you had planned for the evening." David said.

 

"That's alright. I believe I need to get used to things not going exactly how I planned them if she is going to continue to be a part of my life."

 

David took that as Regina's way of saying she cared for the blonde and wanted to be a part of her life, without actually having to discuss that with him. With a glance back at his daughter he left the two women, in search of some answers.

 

When Regina turned back to the blonde, she had slumped over and was half laying down with her feet still on the floor. She walked over and gently lifted the legs up and placed them on the bed. She heard a slurred sorry from the blonde as she took her boots off of her. "It's ok. You weren't too late. Just take a little nap, I'm going to go call the hospital and see if they have any instructions for me." All she got as a response was a small grunt.

 

Turning the lights off and shutting the door she glanced back at Emma who was peacefully sleeping already. She liked seeing her sleeping and hoped that sometime soon she could be curled up next to her, minus the drugs and the bandage. Shaking off her daydream she made her way upstairs to let Henry know it would just be the two of them for dinner after all.

 

"Henry, it's just going to be me and you for dinner." She said as she entered his room. Immediatly he looked up from his game.

 

"Did Emma cancel? I'll call her if you want me too. Maybe she just chickened out?" Henry said a little panicked.

 

"No nothing like that, she's actually asleep downstairs in the guest room. She had to get some stitches today and she's still feeling the affects of the drugs." Regina couldn't help but smile at his reaction. It was nice to see him be a little protective of her. 

 

"Oh ok. You ready to eat now then? I'm starving."

 

"Yes, I just want to call Dr. Whale and see if there's anything I need to do for Emma and then I'll join you."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

3 hours later Regina went in to check on Emma. She had talked to Dr. Whale and he told her the half life of Dilaudid was about 5 hours so hopefully it was starting to wear off by now. She had also spoken with David who informed her he found out what happened but it would be best if Emma told her the story. Curious, she hoped the blonde was able to wake up so they could talk.

 

She sat on the edge of the bed and switched on the bedside lamp. After waiting a little bit to see if the light stirred the blonde she gently shook her shoulder. Finally she heard a groan and a pair of green eyes looked up at her.

 

"Gina? How'd I get here?" Emma said, her words still slurring slightly.

 

"Your father brought you over. Apparently you were very insistent at the hospital that you were brought here. I can be quite reasonable sometimes. A phone call would have sufficed." Regina said, as she noticed she hadn't taken her hand away from the blonde yet. She left it.

 

"I'm sorry. Getting over here was all I was thinking about all day. Drugs must have made me not keep quiet about it." Emma still had her eyes half shut and was rubbing her forehead with one hand.

 

"If you have a headache the doctor said I could give you some ibuprofen when you woke up."

 

"You called the Doc? Of course you did. I'd love something to make this pounding go away if you don't mind."

 

Regina retrieved the pills she had already placed on the bedside table and helped Emma sit up to take them. Laying her back down gently, she asked, "Care to tell me how this happened?"

 

"Ugh, not really. Can I tell you in the morning?" Emma tried to use her best puppy dog eyes, but in her state they just looked like she was a little cross-eyed.

 

Looking down at the sad state the Sheriff was in Regina relented. "OK, you can tell me over coffee. You're staying here tonight, no arguments. I won't have you at that apartment alone."

 

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm too tired to move." Emma said trying to smile, she was happy she wasn't getting kicked out. 

 

"Well you have to. We need to get these pants off so you can actually get some good sleep."

 

"Oh man, I'm even too tired to think of a good come back for that."

 

Regina rolled her eyes at that and unbuttoned Emma's jeans. Reaching for the zipper she leaned down close to Emma's ear and said, "Too bad you probably won't even remember this." She got a lustful groan in response. With a smirk she gently pulled the jeans down over the blonde's hips and managed to get them off without too much of a struggle. Taking in the site in front of her before she covered up the muscular legs she made a mental note to tease the blonde about the Dora the Explorer underwear she was sporting. She decided to indulge herself when she noticed the blonde was already asleep and kissed her forehead before whispering goodnight and leaving the room. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

The next morning Regina woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. She hurried to put clothes on, not wanting Emma to see her in pajamas, it seemed too intimate of a situation to put them into yet. When she entered the kitchen the blonde was sitting at the island with her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

 

"Made yourself at home I see?" Regina said as she went to fix herself a cup.

 

Emma turned and smiled, her eyes lighting up when they made contact with the brunette's. "I was hoping the smell of coffee would lure you down here. I didn't want to just run up there and bust in your room."

 

"You're awfully happy this morning for someone who suffered a head injury yesterday." She sat down next to the blonde, turning herself so she faced her fully.

 

"Yeah well 12 hours of sleep will do that, even if it was drug induced. I like seeing you this early, I feel like my day is complete already." 

 

"I find that I don't mind seeing you here this early either." Regina felt herself blush at her own comment.

 

"Hey, we can be honest with each other, I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything. I like that you can tell me those things." Emma said as she placed her hand on the thigh in front of her squeezing just a little. Leaving her hand there she continued, "You're going to make fun of me enough for the both of us. Especially when I tell you what happened last night."

 

Enjoying the feel of the hand on her leg she took a sip of coffee to prolong the moment. "Yes well, let's hear it then. I love a good story in the morning." She said smiling fully at the blonde.

 

"So you know how sometimes I'm an idiot?"

 

"Yes." Regina answered with a nod of her head as though that was a fact that should have gone without being said.

 

"Ok, well, I got called down to the Club's Club because Aladdin didn't want to pay his bill. He was drunk and he kept telling the bartender he was using a fourth wish to make it go away." This earned her a snort from the brunette and she smiled as she continued, "I talked him down and got him to pay up in record time. So I got a little cocky…"

 

"You? No. Certainly not?" 

 

"Hey, stop it." Emma said without any real power behind her words. "I told them I would be back to fill out the paperwork on the incident tomorrow because I had a date I couldn't be late for. 

 

"I don't remember calling it a date." Regina chimed in.

 

"Be quiet will you? Let me finish. So I said I had a date and then everybody was kind of giving me crap and asking who it was with. I didn't want to blab your name so a just said "with a hottie." Well…actually I said "With a hottie, Mo' Fo's" while I started moonwalking backwards towards the door. I wasn't exactly aware of my surroundings and tripped, hit my head on the steps to the dance floor, and you kinda know the rest." Emma had closed her eyes when she started the part about moonwalking and when she finished she peeked one eye open to see the Mayor's reaction.

 

Regina was full-on no holds bar belly laughing. When she didn't stop a few moments later Emma frowned at her. When she still didn't stop Emma said, "Is it really that funny?"

 

"Oh God, yes it is. You really are an idiot. I mean that in the kindest way possible though." Regina answered, wiping tears from her eyes and patting one of Emma's legs in a pseudo-comfort way. "I guess you're sort of my idiot now though if that makes you feel better."

 

Perking up, Emma smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll take that."

 

"How many stitches did you get? That bandage is enormous."

 

"Well, they actually use staples on your head. I only got three…"

 

"All this drama over 3 little staples? What's with the diaper on your head then?"

 

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I wanted to cover up where my hair got all bloody so you didn't have to see it. I think I still thought I was coming over here and we could have a nice meal together and we would just ignore the head wound."   

 

"Mmmhhmmm. That seems totally reasonable." Regina said as she got up to refill their coffee cups. "I'm letting you off the hook for now about this. Be prepared for more teasing about it later though. I'm holding back now because I have to get to work soon and I don't know if I would have time for all the quips I would like to make." Smiling at the blonde she sat back down and continued. "If you still feel up to it I would like to discuss this weekend."

 

"I'm not missing two days with you just because of this. What time do you want to leave?" Emma was glad they were laughing about this. She really was afraid that she had let Regina down the night before and she knew how fragile things were between them right now.

 

"Meet me at the stables at 9:30am Saturday and we'll go from there."  

 

"Stables? That's all I get?" 

 

"Yep, it's my turn to surprise you. Now, I'm going to walk you out. We both need to get to work and you are going to require a shower before you go to the station." Regina held her hand out hoping to have just a little more contact with Emma before she left.

 

Taking the hand in front of her she started towards the door. "Want to help with that?" Emma asked with a wink.

 

"Nope, get your mommy to help you. I have very important mayor things to get to." Stopping when they reached the front door she turned towards the Sheriff. "Thank you for the laugh this morning. It's a great way to start the day."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Glad you enjoyed yourself." Emma leaned over and quickly kissed the Mayor's cheek. "See you later hottie." She said as she opened the door to leave.

 

Without being able to stop herself she lifted her hand to her cheek and sighed. "Goodbye." She said as she shut the door behind her. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 14

 

On Friday morning when Regina got to her office she found a dozen dark pink roses on her desk. She had come in almost an hour early so she was curious as to how they got there. Sitting beside the vase of flowers was a note written in Emma's very recognizable handwriting. Apparently the Sheriff was very good at breaking and entering. Smiling to herself and wondering if she would ever get tired of these she sat down and read:

 

_Regina,_

_Dark pink roses mean "gratitude." I want to thank you for taking such good care of me the other night. No one has ever done a better job at giving me ibuprofen. Anytime you would like to play nurse again I will be your willing patient. And yes, I did mean for that to sound a little dirty. I would also like you to know that there is no way I would ever forget the feeling of you taking my pants off, regardless of how much pain meds I have on board. I'll stop with the innuendo's now since I don't want to push my luck. Can't wait to see you tomorrow morning._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Emma_

  _PS--Remember the last time I had to go to the ER because of a head wound? When I suggested that you and Henry and I went to go play miniature golf I was not vying for a date with you but it still ended up going horribly wrong. I just wanted you and Henry to spend some quality time together since Henry was still having a hard time recognizing how much you loved him. I was pretty pissed at the Bacon brothers for cutting our outing short. I mean who thinks it's a good idea to tee off as hard as you can with a putter? I'm glad that I was the one who got hit in the head though and not you or Henry. I'm pretty sure that one of those boys would have ended up at the hospital also if they would have hurt either one of you. I plan to protect you and Henry from harm the best I can for as long as I can._

 

Regina sat the note down on her desk and sighed. She was falling very quickly for Emma and she found that she didn't want to stop the free fall she was in. The blonde woman was certainly good at reassuring her, despite never having voiced any of the fears she held about being in a relationship. It was comforting to know that someone would fight for you. While they had certainly caused each other emotional harm over the years, Emma had always, from the very beginning been consistent in protecting her from physical harm. No matter what was going on between them she always managed to save her and Regina hoped that it had something to do with Emma knowing deep down or even subconsciously she was the one for her. In fact she was relying on it. She knew that Emma wasn't going to be very happy with her after they talked, but as long as she remembered what was important they would get through it.

 

Not dwelling on what if's any longer she sent Emma a quick text.

 

**_Thank you for the beautiful flowers. Do you have time for lunch with me today?_ **

 

As she waited for a response she moved the flowers to the coffee table and put the note away in her purse so that she could put it with the rest at home. Asking the Sheriff to come see her was probably a little silly since they would be spending the next two days together but she loved how Emma made her feel when she was close. Patience really was not one of her best qualities and she kept replaying Katherine telling her the rules went out the window when you found the right person. Thankfully she didn't have to wait very long, her phone buzzed quickly.

 

**Sounds good to me, salad from Granny's again? I'll come to you.**

 

Glad that Emma was willing to come to her office since it allowed her to get a little more work done before she needed to leave she sent a response.

 

**_Perfect. I'll be here, drop in when you can._ **

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

The morning had drug on forever for Emma. She was thrilled when Regina texted her and suggested they have lunch together. It was becoming increasingly hard to stay away from the brunette and she was glad the suggestion had come from her. She was pretty sure she would become a nuisance if she just kept dropping by unannounced.  Since Regina didn't give her an exact time to be there she was trying to wait until at least 11:30. Not to late and not to early. She had decided that this morning during a round of trashcan basketball at the Sheriff's station. 

 

On her way to the diner she saw Snow and flagged her down. 

 

"Hey Em, where you headed?" Snow asked as she crossed the street to the side Emma was on.

 

"The diner. I'm picking up lunch for Regina and I." She said with a smile. It was still a little weird talking to her mom about it, but she wasn't going to not talk about it just because it was a little uncomfortable. 

 

"Aren't you spending all weekend away with her?" 

 

"Yeah, does that matter?" Emma's voice was suddenly very defensive.

 

"No, I just didn't know if you should come on so strong with Regina. I don't want you to scare her away after all this time." She put her arm around her daughter as they walked trying to comfort her. 

 

"She asked me to come see her. Thanks for thinking I'd go all Single White Female on her." 

 

"I didn't mean it that way. You seem a little on edge though, what's going on?" 

 

"I think I might tell her about the True Love thing before we go away tomorrow. That way if she gets pissed she won't be stuck wherever we are with me." Emma had grown more uncomfortable about the fact that she was essentially keeping a huge secret from the person she was claiming to want to be open and honest with. 

 

"I would say that lunch wasn't the best time to tell her but I don't think that anytime is going to be a good time. Are you sure?" Snow was worried her daughter wasn't going to handle a rejection very well if it came to that. 

 

"I just need to get it out. I feel really guilty about not telling her sooner and I don't want it eating at me anymore." Emma held the door to the diner open for her mom and followed her in. 

 

"I understand. I'll be at home the rest of today if you need to come by when your done." Emma just nodded her head in response.

 

"Hey girls!" Ruby yelled from the counter. "Just have a seat anywhere. Emma your order is almost ready."

 

"I haven't ordered anything yet." She said, confused.

 

"Regina called it in for you two. Said that you would be in about 11:20 for it. That woman is good." Ruby said laughing at Emma.

 

"Great, now she can read my mind." 

 

"All good women can Em. Snow what would you like?" Ruby snapped back into waitressing mode and took down her order for a turkey panini.

 

A bell sounded from the kitchen alerting Ruby an order was up. Grabbing a sack to put it in she said, "Order's up Emma. Two grilled chicken salads and before you ask Regina already told me not to let you order a burger and fries. No offense, she trumps you in the scary department. Where exactly does she keep your balls?" Ruby asked, clearly enjoying winding Emma up.

 

"I assume she just carries them around in her purse. I really am that whipped already aren't I?" Emma said with a shake of her head. She really wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

"Fraid so. Now go, I have things I need to talk to your mom about." Ruby said, practically pushing Emma out of the door. Once the door was firmly shut behind her Ruby spun on Snow. "True Love thing! I need details. And don't play dumb, I have werewolf hearing."

 

"Oh God, Emma's going to kill me. I can't tell you." Snow looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her or at the very least open up so she could make a quick escape. 

 

"It's worse if I just let my imagination run wild. Pun intended. Out with it."

 

"Ok, you just have to promise not to tell anyone. I'm terrible with secrets." Snow said wryly.

 

"I promise." Ruby said trying to look very serious about it. 

 

"4 years ago Emma woke Regina up with True Love's kiss after we defeated Cora. Emma told her at the time she had just been unconscious and so Regina has no idea." 

 

"Holy Shit! This is huge. Emma's a walking dead woman." Ruby couldn't believe it, she always thought they would make a good couple but she never thought it could be True Love.

 

"Yes she is. I hope they can work through it. I just want to see her happy." Snow couldn't believe how much things had changed over the last few years. Her relationship had always skewed to the extreme with Regina, whether good or bad. Now she was relying on her to make her daughters happily ever after happen.

 

"We all do. On the plus side you kept this secret for 4 years, that's got to be some kind of record for you." Ruby said with a bump to her friends shoulder.

 

"Asshole." Snow said glaring at her best friend. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Hey Pete! Brought the Mayor lunch. She's expecting me." Emma said brightly. Despite what she was about to do she was still excited to see Regina.

 

"Yes, I've been instructed to let you go right on in." Peter said, not thrilled with the situation. He still wasn't sure Emma wasn't going to hurt his boss and until he was proven wrong he would continue to be suspicious of her.

 

"Thanks!" She replied as she opened the door and walked in. She took a moment to study the woman sitting behind the desk. She was wearing a white long sleeve button up with a black vest over it. The buttons on the shirt were undone all the way to the point where the shirt met the vest. It was a beautiful sight. "Hey Regina, ready for a little break?"

 

When she looked up at her and smiled Emma's heart fluttered. She loved that feeling and she loved that look Regina had on her face. 

 

"I think I can fit one in. Shall we eat over on the couch?" Regina purposefully ignored the fact that she had a large table in her office that was much more suited for eating at. She just wanted to sit close to the blonde.

 

"You got it. I'm glad you liked your flowers this morning." Emma made her way to the couch and started unpacking their food. "What were you going to do if I didn't grab our lunch until later and you ended up with soggy salad?" 

 

"I know you Sheriff and there was no way you were going too long without eating. I also assumed you would be in a hurry to come see me." Regina smiled at the blonde and let her eyes roam over the body in front of her.

 

"Well, you were right on both counts. So you pretty busy today?" Emma asked as she sat down next to the brunette, close enough that their legs were touching.

 

"Yes, I'm trying to get everything finished up so I can leave early. I have a few things to prep before tomorrow. And no I won't tell you where we are going."  Regina looked over at the woman next to her and noticed she looked a little pale. "Are you ok? You look a little sick." She reached out and placed her hand on the denim clad thigh next to her. 

 

"Um, no I'm not ok. I need to tell you something." Emma looked at the floor as she said it and tried to ignore the pounding in her head from the stress of the situation. 

 

Regina was surprised, she assumed that it was her head bothering her. She quickly decided that she was not going to let Emma go on, knowing that whatever she needed to get out would more than likely ruin their chances at a weekend away together so she blurted out, "No." 

 

Emma jerked her head up and looked hard at the woman next to her. "What?"

 

"I said no. Whatever it is that you need to tell me is clearly troubling you and I don't want to hear it yet. You agreed to a date with me and I'm going to get it. I have a feeling that whatever was about to come spilling out of your mouth would ruin that. You can tell me later."

 

Emma didn't know if she was feeling relieved or if she was disappointed she wasn't going to be able to come clean. She had tried though, so maybe that would help dissipate the guilt for a few days. "Ok."

 

"Good. Now that that settled let's hurry up and eat. If you're lucky I'll let you lay your head on my lap and you can take a little nap. I'm sure that your head still isn't feeling right."

 

"You really do carry my balls around in your purse." Emma mumbled under her breath. She had without a doubt lost control of this situation and Regina really was a mind reader. 

 

"No dear, I keep them locked up safe at my house. I'm not about to let anyone else get their hands on them." Regina smirked at the Emma, happy that Emma didn't insist they talk. If she had, Regina knew she would have had to come clean as well and she wasn't ready to do that.   

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 15**

 

Emma arrived at the stables at 9:15 and there was no sign of Regina yet. She woke up at 6:00 that morning and couldn't go back to sleep thinking of all the possibilities of where or what they were going to be doing. On the verge of calling her date and telling her to hurry up she saw Regina's Mercedes pull in beside her. 

 

She jumped out of her car and was around to the driver's side before Regina could climb out. She reached out and opened the door for her. "Hey."

 

The brunette just looked up from her seat and rolled her eyes at the blonde. She made a motioning with her hands so that Emma would step back  enough for her to climb out. When she didn't take the hint Regina shifted one foot out of the car and stood slowly making sure to slide up against Emma's frontside. "Hey." She replied with an evil glint in her eye.

 

Emma's response was to push herself fully against the Mayor trapping her against the car. Reaching her hands out and circling the waist in front of her she let their bodies meld together a beat before whispering, "Don't be a tease."

 

It took all of Regina's will power to not pull Emma in tighter and press her lips to the soft ones just inches from her face but she knew that the time wasn't right and she didn't want the memory of it to be at the stables where it would be paired with so many bad ones. Licking her lips and shaking her head to clear the lust clouding her thoughts she said, "I'm not even warmed up yet, dear."

 

Smiling Emma pushed off of her and backed away a few steps. "I'm sure you're not. So what are we doing? I figured you would have already been here." Looking the Mayor up and down she added, "I approve of the jeans by the way. You look great."

 

After adjusting her shirt a little, she shut the car door and started towards the stable. "Thank you. I've been here once already, I just ran home to make sure Henry got to Katherine's alright. We should be all ready to go when you are."

 

"You still haven't told me what's going on. And you said this was an overnight thing, where's your stuff?"

 

"My _things_ are already at our location. I magicked some supplies there for us already because we won't have much room with the mode of transportation we will be using. As for what's going on--we are taking a little horseback ride into the woods." Regina turned to look at the blonde not wanting to miss her reaction.

 

"You know I hate horses." Emma said with a scowl.

 

"I do. I also believe I warned you that I would be getting my revenge, did I not?" She batted her eyes innocently at the blonde.

 

"Yes."

 

"Would you trust me if I told you that what's at the end of the ride will definitely be worth it?"

 

"Maybe. I need a little hint though to get me motivated to get up on that thing." She said pointing at the painted mare, saddled and waiting for her to climb on.

 

"I would have thought this would be enough motivation for you." Regina said gesturing up and down at herself. "If it's not we could have a problem."

 

"Point taken. Will you at least help me up there?" 

 

"With pleasure." Regina walked towards Emma and stood behind her. Bending slightly she took her hands and grabbed the blonde's left calf, gently lifting it and placing her foot into the stirrup. Moving her hands to Emma's waist she said, "I've got you, just step up and swing your leg over." When Emma did as instructed Regina slid her hands off her waist and on to her ass, pushing slightly to help her up the last few inches. "Perfect." 

 

"Only you can make clamoring on a horse sexy." Emma grumbled.

 

"Just one of my many talents." Regina said smiling over her shoulder as she went to mount her own horse. "Ready?"

 

"As I'll ever be. You know your risking a lot by having me up here while we are attempting a date don't you? Did you read all my letters?"

 

"You're safe with me." Regina said as she looked the blonde in the eye, hoping that she understood she meant it in more ways than one. 

 

With a nod of her head Emma grabbed the reigns and said a silent prayer, hoping that her horse would just follow Regina's as she watched the woman head off in a trot.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"We can stop up here for a bit. Sorry that the trail is only wide enough for one horse. Has it been terrible for you?" Regina said, turning in her saddle to look at Emma behind her.

 

"No, I'll deny I ever said it but this is kind of nice. So much for torture..." Emma was surprised that she meant it. The forest was quiet and there was a certain serenity in it. Being able to watch Regina uninterrupted for the last two hours without seeming like a creeper had been nice too. There was a part of her that still couldn't believe she was out here with the woman.

 

"Yes well, your very fine ass may not agree tomorrow." Regina turned her horse off the path and entered a clearing. She hopped down with ease and walked over to help Emma. 

 

Watching Emma try to climb down made the brunette feel a little bit guilty. Perhaps it was too much to make her ride four hours into the woods when she knew she wasn't experienced. She stepped up closer and placed her hands on the blonde's waist once again. "I've got you. Walking should help with some of the stiffness."

 

"That's what she said." Emma replied. She wasn't in as much discomfort as she was exuding, but she also wasn't one to pass up a chance at having Regina's hands on her again.

 

"What?" She had dropped her arms and stepped away when Emma's feet hit the ground.

 

"Nothing, bad joke. Do we tie up the horses?"

 

"No, they won't go anywhere. I have a blanket if you want to spread it out and just relax for a little bit?" Suddenly Regina was nervous. This had seemed like a great idea when she thought of it several days ago but now she wasn't sure if the blonde was enjoying herself.

 

"Sounds great." Emma reached out to grab one of the brunette's hands and said, "And I meant it, it's nice being out here with you. I truly feel like we are alone together and I wouldn't trade it for anything." 

 

"Okay, sorry." Regina shook her head and went to grab the blanket and a couple of bottles of water from her saddle bag. She spread it out and laid down, not looking back at the Sheriff.

 

Emma walked over and joined her, laying out on her stomach beside her. "Don't apologize. I like seeing all the different parts of you. I don't just like your bad ass Mayor part. I like all of them."  

 

Turning to look her companion in the eye Regina said, " _I'll_ deny I ever said this but I find that I very much do not want to screw this up. It's an odd feeling for me."

 

"Well, even if you do I'm still way ahead of you in that department." Emma said laughing. "And I'm not going anywhere."

 

Looking over at the woman laying next to her, Emma took in how relaxed Regina looked. She was on her back, hands folded across her stomach, and her knees slightly bent. Her face seemed to have lost some of the worry lines she carried with her in Storybrooke and it made her look a little younger and freer. "Now that you have me out here in the woods can you tell me where we're going?" She asked.

 

Regina sighed. She knew the blonde was going to ask and she told herself she would be honest when the time came. Needing to have some kind of contact with Emma she turned onto her side and placed her hand on the strong back next to her. "A cabin."

 

When she didn't continue Emma realized there must be a story to go with the cabin. Knowing not to rush the Mayor she just waited.

 

"A cabin that I created over 4 years ago when I was sure I would need to disappear from Storybrooke. Not even Henry knows about it and obviously you'll be the first person I have ever taken there. Over the years I have come out here to be alone from time to time and thankfully it's evolved into more of a retreat then a hide out." 

 

Emma took in the words and knew there was more behind them then the simple explanation. She had assumed that Regina had some sort of safety net for when the curse ended but she was surprised that this place wasn't created until after it broke. 

 

"Thank you for sharing it with me. I bet it's amazing. Did you just decide poofing us there was too easy?" She smiled. There would be plenty of time for more questions later and she wanted to move away from the heavier subject for the time being. 

 

"Of course. That and you know I don't like to do too much magic." 

 

"Oh I remember. I'm still a little upset that you didn't get Henry that miniature shark he wanted for his birthday last year." 

 

"Right. And who exactly gave him the idea?"

 

"He's a very creative young man thanks to you. I don't know what you're insinuating." Emma said as she rose up on her elbows. Leaning over slightly she brushed her lips on Regina's cheek and added, "You ready?"

 

As she looked at Emma she found herself more than ready for just about anything. "As I'll ever be." Standing she took the younger woman's hand and helped her up. "Now let's get you back up on that horse shall we?"

 

"You don't really need an excuse to grab my ass. I'm a fan of spontaneous grabbing."

 

"I'll remember that." Regina said smiling. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

Just over an hour and a half later the trees began to thin out and the path suddenly widened enough to be able to ride side by side. Regina slowed her horse and watched the blonde, eager to see her reaction when the cabin came into view. 

 

"Holy shit!" 

 

Regina just laughed and said, "As eloquent as ever dear."

 

In front of them was a "cabin" roughly the size of the mansion Regina lived in in town. It sat next to a lake that stretched on far enough that you could mistake it for the ocean were it not surrounded by trees. It wasn't the typical log cabin you would expect, but instead built with cedar planks giving it a much more modern look and not out of place in the woods at the same time. There was a two-story high great room with a single level wing spanning out each side so that every room had a view of the lake. The great room's front wall was made entirely of glass giving an uninterrupted view of the water. Stretching out from the front of the cabin was an enormous deck that spanned just to the edge of the water. An outdoor dining set, lounge chairs, and even a grill sat on the deck. 

 

Behind the structure was a simple barn almost hidden in the trees. Regina nodded her head for Emma to follow her, not wanting to break in on this moment. She remembered the first time she returned after conjuring up this little haven and she remembered the awe she felt taking it all in. When they reached the barn and dismounted Emma finally snapped out of her stupor. 

 

"This place is amazing and I haven't even been inside yet. Thank you for bringing me out here it's incredible." Completely blown away at her surroundings Emma didn't fight the urge to pull the brunette into a hug, surprising herself and Regina, causing her to jump a little. "Sorry, I'm just so excited."

 

"I can't say I mind you having your arms around me, you just startled me a bit." She smiled, hoping to take the sting away from flinching at her. "It's still a little bit of an adjustment, this change in our dynamic."

 

"It is, but I have about three years of suppressed urges that may come popping out at you from time to time…" Emma said with a wink.

 

Regina just hummed as a response, not wanting to give Emma the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to her so easily. "I assume you think you're starving so let's go inside and we'll get some lunch."

 

"Ok, are there any other cabins on this lake? Just curious about how private this all is."

 

"Well, I may have conjured the lake when I conjured the house. I find being close to the water very calming." 

 

"Ahh, that makes sense. So it's super private. Got it." Emma purposely avoided asking anything else about how this place came to be, knowing how much pain the woman had been in at the time she created it. She also realized what an enormous gesture it was bringing her one time enemy to her hide away, even if Regina hadn't said it out loud.   

 

"I thought we would just do a simple lunch, salad and sandwiches. I'm planning on making you a fabulous dinner so I don't want you eating too much." 

 

"Sounds good to me." Emma said, following Regina inside. 

 

They walked in a door on the backside of the cabin that lead straight into the kitchen. White cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and granite countertops greeted them. Taking a look around Emma couldn't believe how nice this place was. 

 

"What do you think?" Regina asked.

 

"Its beautiful. The view is amazing, it's peaceful here. I can see why you use it to get away."

 

"I do enjoy it here. Go on out to the deck and I'll just throw together a few things." Regina said, glad that she would have a few minutes to collect herself. Having Emma out here all alone without any threat of being interrupted was making it much more difficult to control herself than she thought it would be. 

 

She grabbed a few more bottles of water and added them to the tray she placed the finished sandwiches on and headed outside. She found the blonde leaning over the rail just looking out over the water. 

 

"What do you do out here when you come by yourself?" Emma asked without looking away from the view.

 

"Read, takes walks in the woods. And at the risk of you making fun of me I like to take naps." Regina said, watching the blonde as she turned to look at her.

 

"Sorry, what was that? The Energizer Bunny of Mayors likes to take naps?" 

 

"Yes, I find myself able to relax enough out here to do so. Is that a crime Sheriff?" She said lowering her voice a little at the end of the statement.

 

"Ugh, don't talk like that to me. It drives me nuts. I'm finding it hard enough being out her alone with you and not jumping you."

 

"Well when you say things like that it's hard to imagine why I'm not letting you." 

 

Emma loved how easily they were able to slip into flirting. It seemed to come so naturally to them and Emma wondered if they'd been doing that all along, only with a little more venom in their comments to each other. 

 

"This looks great, I really did start to think I was starving to death. What do you have planned after lunch?"

 

"I don't remember asking you this many questions on our first date." Regina said with a lift of her eyebrow.

 

"Well that was different because it was just a nice dinner and dancing. This is like a whole vacation."

 

Not giving into Emma's puppy dog eyes yet Regina continued to chew on the bite of sandwich she had. She smiled with her eyes at the blonde while she did so because she knew it was driving her nuts not knowing what was going on. 

 

"You chew nice." Emma blurted out.

 

"That's the oddest compliment I think I've ever heard. I'm still not telling you what I have planned for this afternoon though. You'll just have to wait and see. I will tell you it requires a change of clothes, which I took care of for you."  

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

After a quick clean up Regina handed Emma a bag and pointed the way to the bathroom. "You'll want to put this on under some clothes comfortable enough to hike in. I'll meet you back in the living room in a few." Regina said as she turned to head down towards what appeared to be the master bedroom.

 

Emma closed the door behind her and eagerly opened the bag. Surprised, she pulled out a simple one piece black swim suit. With a shrug to herself she put the suit on and wondered why they would need hiking clothes if the lake was only a few yards from the house. Putting the hiking shoes on that were also in the bag Emma left the room to wait for Regina. 

 

She didn't have to wait long for Regina to appear again, still in the same clothes she had worn all morning. 

 

"Why did I have to change and you didn't?"

 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head with the details. You ready?" Regina said, tilting her head slightly at the blonde.

 

"Yep. Let's roll."

 

Regina stepped out the back door and Emma followed. They continued down the path towards the barn and took a right turn at a fork Emma hadn't noticed when they had been down this way earlier. Walking slowly Regina grabbed the younger woman's hand and held it as the continued into the forest.

 

"I found this place on one of my first hikes here. I only made a few minor improvements to the area, but other than that it's completely natural." Regina said as they finally came across a small pool of water with steam rising from it. Off to the side was a teak platform and a simple bench. Regina tugged them towards it, sat, and started to remove her shoes. 

 

"I've never been to a hot springs." Emma said, stunned once again.

 

"After such a long horse back ride this morning it will feel amazing. It should help alleviate some of the soreness you might have suffered otherwise." 

 

Emma mimicked her movements and began to remove her shoes. "And I get to see you in a swim suit. So…bonus!" 

 

While the blonde had been untying her shoes Regina had already stripped down to a two piece black bikini. The top was really only two little triangles held together with a tie behind her neck and the bottoms were much the same only held together with ties on each hip.

 

"Think you can handle it?" Regina asked with her hands on her hips, waiting for her to look up. When she did she wasn't disappointed at the reaction.

 

Eyes wide and all movement stilled, Emma couldn't do anything but stare. The woman in front of her was gorgeous. "No I'm not sure I can. This is part of the torture you talked about isn't it?"

 

"Possibly." She said simply as she slipped into the water.

 

Hurrying to get her remaining clothes off Emma quickly followed. "Oh my god this does feel amazing." She said with a groan.

 

It was Regina's turn to stare, Emma had her head thrown back and her eyes closed and the only thing she could think was how much she wanted to be the cause of the bliss on the woman's face right now. "You can sit down, one of the improvements I made was seats in here. Much like a modern hot tub."

 

She sat opposite the brunette, not trusting herself to be able to handle their bare legs touching. "DId you have anything like this when you were Queen?" Emma asked.

 

"No, in my chambers I had a rather large bathtub that I often used magic to heat for a similar effect. As hated as I was it wouldn't have really have been feasible to hike into the woods alone to bathe."

 

"No, I suppose not. And surrounded by guards wouldn't have allowed you to relax. When I was younger one of my foster families had a hot tub and I used to get in every chance I got. They weren't exactly rich but I used to sit in it and pretend that I was and I was just on a get away at one of my many homes."

 

"Funny, there were times as Queen when I would sit in my tub and pretend I _wasn't_ rich and I was just out bathing in the woods somewhere like a commoner. We really weren't all that different were we? Wishing for something different, something more?"

 

"I think we are more similar than we even know yet. I'm glad it's lead to this though."

 

"Me too. And with that said we should probably be getting back. An hour in the Springs is about the max. I've also reached my limit of looking at you in that bathing suite and not doing something inappropriate for the second date." 

 

"Good to know I have that affect on you." Emma said following her out of the water.

 

"Oh you do, trust me." Regina said drying herself off.

 

"I do." She said softly.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 When they got back to the cabin Emma asked casually, "So I noticed the lounger on the deck made for two."

 

A little embarrassed that Emma had noticed she replied, "That's a rather new addition to the furniture here." 

 

"Uh huh. It looks like it'd be really comfy. Maybe a good place for taking naps." Emma said looking hopefully at the brunette.

 

"What are you suggesting?" Regina asked, not actually sure where she was headed with this.

 

"I'm suggesting we change into something comfortable and go lay down on it. I'll put my arms around you and we'll rest a little bit."

 

"Well if you're tired…I would hate for you to fall asleep during dinner tonight."  She said with a smile.

 

"Exactly. All for my benefit."

 

"Ok, I'll meet you out there in a few." Regina turned and made her way to her bedroom. She put on some loose comfy shorts, reserved only for wearing while she was out here and a simple white t-shirt and headed back out to the deck. Emma was already there laying down just looking out at the water and she took a moment to study her. She looked relaxed and happy and Regina hoped that she could always make her feel that way. 

 

"I can feel you looking at me."

 

"I was wondering how in the world those shorts constitute as clothing and not rags."

 

"These?" Emma said pulling at the faded black shorts littered with holes. They were a pair of sweatpants cutoff just above the knees. "There's a little story about these so why don't you come over here and I'll tell you." She said with one arm stretched out in invitation.

 

Regina did as she was asked, sliding close to Emma and enjoying the feel of the arm wrapping around her. Looking out over the water together Emma started to speak again.

 

"I have all these clothes that I call my Kryptonite Collection. Certain things I wear when I want to make sure that I behave."

 

Regina just turned and gave the blonde a confused look.

 

"For example, I know that since I have on ratty old cut off sweatpants there is no way I will try and put the moves on you. Make sense?"

 

"Mmhhmm. So is that why you were wearing Dora the Explorer underwear the other night when you came over for dinner?"

 

"Um, yes. Only the whole point is that you _don't_ see them, barring any head injuries where you have to help me undress. I actually brought these to sleep in tonight, I figured it would keep me from wandering down to your room after we go to bed."

 

"I hate to burst your bubble on your little theory but I actually find these shorts cute on you." Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and put her arm around her waist, a position she was finding herself in quite a bit lately. "Enough fashion talk, I think someone promised me a nap."

 

Beaming at the compliment Emma replied,  "As you wish." Emma didn't actually want to sleep, instead she stayed awake enjoying the feeling of having her arms around Regina. The woman felt smaller curled next to her like this. Sometimes with her larger than life personality it was easy to forget she was actually quite small in stature. Feeling the brunette's breathing even out she laid her chin on the head sprawled on her chest and just watched the water lap against the shore.

 

A little while later she felt Regina start to stir in her arms. "Morning Princess. I think you got some drool on my shirt." She felt the slap on her stomach and knew she deserved it.

 

"If this is any indication as to how you will act if you ever get access to a night in my bed I may never allow it." Regina said, trying to inconspicuously wipe the drool from her chin.

 

"Ok, I won't mention the cute little snore sound you make then either." Emma was grinning from ear to ear. She felt so happy at that moment and she wasn't sure she could contain it all.

 

"That would be advisable. I am cooking you dinner and I would hate for yours to burn."

 

As if on cue Emma's stomach grumbled loudly. "What is for dinner?"

 

"Another surprise. Why don't we head in and clean up. You are not wearing that while we eat." 

 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Placing a kiss to the top of the brunette's head she started to untangle their limbs. Regina grabbed one of Emma's hands to stall her progress. 

 

"It felt good to sleep with you curled around me, I felt safe. Thank you." 

 

"Anytime, I liked having you in my arms." She said as she looked into Regina's eyes. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma had decided to shower when she went back in. Once she finally finished getting ready she left the bathroom. Hoping that the skinny jeans and white button up were good enough dinner attire, she went in search of Regina. She found her standing out on the deck next to the grill wearing a pair of black slacks and a simple pink blouse with an apron covering her front. Curious she walked out onto the deck and was instantly hit with the unmistakeable smell of burgers grilling. "I feel completely spoiled."

 

Smiling Regina looked up from the burgers she just flipped and said, "You should. I have been practicing these all week. The grill is a rather new addition as well."

 

"They smell amazing. Anything I can do to help?" 

 

"No, unless you want to go grab us a drink. There is beer in the fridge for you, my wine is on the counter." She said turning her attention back to the grill.

 

"I have died and gone to heaven. I like that outfit by the way. Just how I like my woman, aproned up in front of the grill." She ducked inside quickly to miss any attempt at retaliation, instead she missed the smile that broke out on Regina's face from the _my woman_ reference.

 

Trained well enough already to know she should pour her beer in a glass she found one and then she grabbed Regina's as she headed back out. Handing Regina her glass of wine she sat in one of the chairs closest to the woman. 

 

"Thank you. Did you happen to glance at the timer on the oven?"

 

"No, sorry. I'll run in and check."

 

"No, I think everything is about ready anyway. We're having burgers and fries the Regina Mills way. Ciabatta buns, grilled onions, and the fries are roasted with garlic and sea salt."

 

"Wow, this is totally why you made me eat salad yesterday huh?" Emma asked, shaking her head at how special this all made her feel.

 

"Yes, I hope you like it. I tried it out on Henry but I'm fairly certain that right now he would eat just about anything and think it was delicious."

 

"I think I'm going to love it. It smells great."

 

"Let's head in then. We can eat at the table." The table was just big enough for 4, unlike the one at the mansion. In the middle of the table was a single candle Regina lit before bringing their food over.

 

Regina looked nervous as she placed the plate in front of Emma. When she sat she felt a hand slip into hers. "I mean it, I think I'm going to love it. Thank you for going to all this trouble just for me." With a squeeze she released it.

 

"I figured after all the attempts you made, the least I could do was try to learn how to grill." She replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Let's eat."

 

They made small talk all through dinner, in between Emma moaning about how wonderful the food was. After a quick clean up they went out to the deck to finish their drinks. Sitting on the lounger for two again Emma said, "Thank you. That was one of the best meals I have ever had."

 

"Your welcome. I'm glad it turned out so nice, even I enjoyed it."

 

Sitting in silence for a little bit Emma looked out over the water just reveling in their time together. It was a full moon and the way it was reflecting off the water lit up the darkness around them enough to be able to see without having on any lights. She turned to look at the woman beside her and couldn't believe such an amazing woman wanted to spend time with her. Not thinking about the consequences, she leaned in closer and whispered, "Regina…"

 

Regina turned her head slightly and found Emma a breath away from her. Closing the gap between them she ghosted her lips over the blonde's once, then again, when she felt the other woman surge up and claim her mouth fully. She moaned as Emma's tongue lightly swept around her lips and she opened her mouth as an invitation in. Tangling her hand in blonde hair she pulled them even closer together, not sure that they would ever get close enough. Tongue's swirled together, exploring, taking, owning. Then, as quickly as it started, she felt Emma start to pull back, nibbling her bottom lip gently as she released it. 

 

With their foreheads still touching and their breathing heavy Emma closed her eyes and said, "I have a confession. That was actually our second kiss."

 

Regina closed her eyes as well, but didn't remove her hand from the back of Emma's neck. The time had come. With a deep breath she answered, "I know."


	4. Pt 4

**Chapter 16**

 

_4 Years Ago…._

 

_The three woman were circling each other out on the deserted Main street. Snow and Charming were holding Henry back, watching from inside Granny's Diner. Only moments ago Regina and Cora had stood together until Cora saw her chance and flung a discarded sword at Hook's back. She called the Dark One's Dagger to her and once it was in her grasp Regina recognized the shift in her Mother. Realizing the plan had been to use both her and Hook to gain possession of the dagger at any cost she knew she had picked the wrong side. The plan had never been about helping her get revenge on the Charming family and getting Henry back, it was about power, just like it had always been for Cora. Hoping that Emma would see she was sincere she had moved away from Cora and threw a fireball to distract her mother for a few seconds. Getting as close to Emma as she could she tried to tell her to run with out being overheard._

 

_"Are you crazy? I'm not just leaving you two out here to destroy the town!" Emma screamed back._

 

_"You don't understand, I'm the only one who can defeat her, Go! Keep Henry safe." Regina pleaded as she put a smoke screen between them and Cora._

 

_Emma tried to discern the sincerity of the statement, but she couldn't concentrate fully on the woman beside her and watch the smoke for Cora._

 

_"Oh Regina, my sweet. Finally realizing that maybe your Mother played you?" Cora's voice rang out from the smoke. "You always did want to please me. You actually made it quite easy."_

 

_Pleading with her eyes at Emma to trust her, she took a step closer to her, putting them shoulder to shoulder. Emma didn't step away. "I'm doing this for Henry. Tell him I love him."_

 

_Emma didn't fully understand what she was saying but before she could ask Cora suddenly cleared away the smoke and stood only feet from the pair. "I've tired of this game. One last chance Regina what will you do?" She suddenly flung both arms out sending a green shockwave at them._

 

_Regina stepped in front of Emma to block her from getting hit, thinking that maybe she could get the right counter spell off quick enough. She didn't. The spell was a direct hit and she crumpled over instantly, landing at the Saviour's feet. Distracted for a second at the sight of her daughter falling to the ground, Emma had just enough time to raise her sword to block the next shockwave sent her way. As the spell hit the sword Emma swung it out like a baseball bat and sent the spell hurtling back catching Cora off guard. She also crumpled to the ground. Not wasting anytime, Emma immediately dropped the piece of metal and kneeled down beside Regina. She pulled her into her arms and checked for a pulse. Not finding one she started to rock the body in her arms, screaming, "No, no, no! You don't get to go out like this, you can't leave me here alone to raise our son. I can't, no, no…"_

 

_Snow and Charming couldn't hold Henry back any longer and chased him out into the street. He stood behind Emma who was cradling his mom and crying._

 

_"Don't look Henry, I don't want you to see your mom like this." Emma sobbed._

 

_"She saved you Emma, save her!" Henry screamed._

 

_"I can't, She's gone."_

 

_"No, kiss her! Maybe that will bring her back!"_

 

_"We…it…that won't work. She doesn't even like me let alone love me." She cried even harder over the body._

 

_"Maybe it doesn't matter. Please Emma just try! Do something."_

 

_Looking at the woman she held in her arms Emma couldn't believe she ever thought she hated her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and gently pressed her lips against Regina's. Waiting a beat for something to happen, she whispered, "Goodbye."_

 

_Suddenly she felt the intake of breath and looked down to see brown eyes peering back up at her. Shocked she said the first thing that popped into her head, "Hey sleepyhead." Her mind was going crazy. Did this mean she was in love with this woman? It was all too much to handle._

 

_"Can I ask why you are cradling me like a newborn Miss Swan?" Regina asked staring up at the blonde._

 

_"Um, you were unconscious and I was just making sure you didn't hit your head again." Emma didn't know where the lie came from she just knew she wasn't ready to deal with the truth yet._

 

_Not making any effort to remove herself from the arms holding her tight Regina asked, "My mother?"_

 

_"Gone."_

 

_Regina's only response was a single nod of her head. Noticing Henry standing off to the side she sat up and opened her arms, hoping she wasn't going to be rejected. He ran to her and crashed into her body allowing her to squeeze him tight. As the mother and son bonded, Emma stood and joined her parents._

 

_"Let's get Cora's body out of here before the town tries to dispose of it themselves. Regina deserves to be able to bury her." Emma watched as her Dad gently picked up the limp body and silently asked where to go. Regina had joined the trio, still not letting go of Henry's hand._

 

_"Let's take her to the family crypt. I can at least offer her body some protection after death there." Regina said. "Henry go with Emma while I deal with this. Will you let me see you later?"_

 

_"Of course mom. You saved Emma that means you're good now!"_

 

_Regina smiled at her son's never wavering black and white view of the world. She hoped that it would be a turning point for them to get their relationship back on track._

 

_SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ_

 

_Present_

 

Emma pulled back roughly from Regina. "What!"

 

"I think you heard me." She answered softly, looking down at her lap and not at Emma. 

 

Emma stood up and started to pace the deck. "Who told you? Wait. Just so I'm clear you know about when you…and I…the dying thing?"

 

"Yes, and no one told me. I figured it out that day." Regina stood and tried to approach the blonde. "Let me explain. Please." She reached out to try and grab one of the blonde's hands, only to have it ripped from her grasp.

 

"You knew? You knew this whole damn time!" Emma started to pace again. Turning back to Regina she said, "I just, I need some space, gimme a minute." Emma stopped at the rail and looked out over the water. She didn't know what to think. She knew when the truth came out it was going to be a little rocky, but she didn't imagine this at all. It didn't make any sense, if Regina knew this whole time and never said anything what did that mean? Hearing a door slam behind her Emma turned and saw that Regina had fled from the deck. "Dammit." She exclaimed as she went in the house in search of the woman. She heard another door slam down the hallway and quickly went towards the sound. Not bothering to knock she just burst in the room ready for a fight. She instantly deflated at the sight of Regina sitting in a chair by the window sobbing. 

 

Not even looking up at her Regina said between sobs, "If you want me to "poof" you home as you say, I will. I just need a minute to collect myself."

 

Approaching the woman she essentially pushed away out on the deck Emma crouched down in front of the chair. She tipped Regina's chin up so they were looking at each other and then took her hands in her own. "I'm not letting you poof me anywhere. I'm not leaving, I just asked for a minute. You caught me completely off guard out there."

 

Looking at the blonde wearily she replied, "I'm sorry. I knew you weren't going to be very happy with me and I expected the worst. I…"

 

"Hey, stop. I can't say that I'm thrilled right now but we are going to talk this out. Like adults do when they are in a relationship." Emma smiled, hoping to stop the tears coming from the other woman.

 

"Relationship?" Regina asked, looking at Emma with wonder.

 

"Yes, despite the fact that we have only had one and a half official dates I think it's safe to say we are in a relationship."

 

"Ok." She paused wondering if she should continue at all. "I brought you out here because I thought you would want to run when you found out. There are other things about this situation that might scare you, you still might want get away after we talk." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, clearing away some of the tears that had finally stopped. 

 

"Yeah, well, I might have run screaming into the night a few years ago, but now nothing scares me more than the thought of losing you. So we are going to go back out to the living room and I'm going to pour you another glass of wine and we are going to come clean with each other. Got it?"

 

"I kind of like you like this. All demanding and sure of yourself." Regina said as she stood to follow the blonde out.

 

"I'll remember that,Mills."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

After telling Regina to go sit on the couch Emma made her way to the kitchen. She poured another glass of wine and grabbed herself a beer. She looked around and didn't find any kleenex so she went to the bathroom and grabbed the roll of toilet paper. 

 

"Here's your wine and some toilet paper. Are you so perfect you never have a runny nose? I couldn't find any kleenex." Emma said as she sat beside Regina. She shifted herself so that her back was against the arm and she was facing the brunette. 

 

"Yes I am. I appreciate the gesture but I don't think I really want to use toilet paper on my face." Regina said as she held the half used roll in her hand, scowling at it.  

 

"It's practically the same thing, quit being so picky. You kinda need it…" Emma said smiling at the state of the woman on the couch with her, shaking her head slightly at the absurdity of the situation. 

 

Regina just glared at her as a response and tore off a small square to dab her eyes with. "This is ridiculous." 

 

"Not any more ridiculous than all the other situations we've found ourselves in. And I think we are both to blame for it coming to this."

 

"True. Where do you want to start?" Regina asked, looking at the woman next to her, amazed that she was still there. 

 

"How about we talk about _that day_ since we never have."

 

"Alright." Regina took a deep breath before she continued. "When I saw my mother get her hands on that dagger I knew instantly I'd chosen the wrong side. I hoped that you wouldn't see it as a trick when I suddenly switched. When I stepped in front of you I thought that maybe I would be able to block her quick enough or at the very least save you. It felt like it was too little, too late to redeem myself but I had to try."

 

"It was your eyes. That's why I trusted you. I didn't go with my gut with the whole Archie thing but I knew then that it wasn't a trick. How did you know what happened after that though?"

 

"I…I knew what kind of spell my mother threw at us and I knew it wasn't the kind of thing that just knocked someone out. When it hit me I felt the life being pulled from me and everything just faded to black. I didn't feel the kiss, but I felt the life start flooding back through my veins and I knew you had saved me. It wasn't until I went home that night did it really hit me _how_ you brought me back though. How…How did you kill my mother?"

 

Reaching out to hold one of Regina's hands Emma answered, "I didn't really. She threw the same spell again and I was quick enough to get my sword up to block it. It just went back and hit her. It was her own spell that did it."

 

Something that looked like relief flashed in the brunette's eyes. "I didn't ever ask because I wasn't sure I would be able to handle the answer. It's sort of fitting, her going out like that."

 

"How come you never told me you knew? I mean surely you understood why I was able to save you?" Emma asked, knowing this was really where things could get messy.

 

"That's the exact reason I never said anything. I **did** know what it meant. And the way I saw it, you rejected me when you lied." Regina looked down at her lap when she said this. It was hard showing this much vulnerability but she knew they needed to get it all out.

 

"I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you saw it that way, that's not what my intention was." She said pleading with the woman. "It was too much to handle at that moment and by the time I had wrapped my head around it there never seemed to be a good time to tell you the truth."

 

"Did your Mother help you by filling your head with silly things about True Love conquering all?"

 

"No, I didn't talk to her about it for a long time. Anytime she would bring it up I just shut her down. What do you mean?"

 

"There are things about True Love that your mother doesn't understand. For one, being someone's True Love and actually being in love with them are two different things. You can be meant for someone but there is still free will. You have a choice to go down that path. There's also a price if you do." Regina paused at this trying to gauge Emma's reaction. The blonde was still looking at her with care in her eyes, she didn't appear to be getting scared yet.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"True Love is magic. There's always a price. It can bring great suffering to both people in exchange for the highs that come with being together. That's something your parents never understood. True love doesn't necessarily conquer all, most often it's the reason you find so many obstacles to overcome. People have to be extremely strong willed to make True Love work. That's why there is just regular "let's get married and be pretty happy" love out there." 

 

"That makes sense." Emma said as she thought about what Regina was telling her.

 

"It does?"

 

"Why do you keep acting so surprised that I'm not freaking out? I get how my actions that day came across. You thought I was rejecting even the thought of loving you, so you shut down. That was easier than opening yourself up and you thought I had already thrown the idea out. Right?"

 

"Yes. I couldn't possibly open that part of myself up again. I didn't think I was strong enough. What changed your mind about us? If my math is right it took you almost a year to start Operation Tame the Dragon." 

 

"You aren't supposed to know what Henry named it."

 

"He just spilled the beans this week, don't worry. If I had had any clue before this maybe it wouldn't have taken this long."

 

"I'm still gonna kill him. And nothing changed my mind. I knew when I woke you up that I could love you. I was confused though because I knew I wasn't _in love_ with you yet and everyone made it seem like that's how it happened. So then I started to think maybe _you_ loved _me_ and that's why it worked. I spent that year before I started my campaign sorting my feelings out with Archie. I wanted to make sure that I was the best person for you when we got together. I had so many issues, I knew I couldn't be what you needed until I got some of those things worked out." Looking over at Regina she noticed how worn down she looked. "I think we've covered enough for tonight. How about we call it and head to bed. We still have tomorrow."

 

Grateful for the reprieve Regina nodded. "Are you sure? There's a few more things you need to know about being in True Love."

 

Emma stood and held her hand out to pull her up with her. "Yep, now let me walk you to your door."

 

"No. Why don't you go put your Kryptonite clothes on and meet me in my room. I'd like to feel you next to me tonight." Regina hoped she wasn't pushing the blonde too much and that she didn't need a break from her as well as a break from talking. 

 

"That's an even better idea. Thank you for being so open with me." She said as she leaned down and captured the lips in front of her.

 

"Mmmm, thank _you_ for never giving up." Regina replied when they were released. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 17**

 

When Regina woke up the next morning she realized two things instantly. One, she never wanted to wake up without Emma ever again, feeling her strong arms holding her tight was amazing and she'd never slept better. Two, sometime in the night her right hand decided it was done waiting and managed to latch onto one very perfect breast and she was not about to let it go. She thought back to everything they had talked about last night and couldn't believe that she had gotten so lucky. For the first time in her life she felt like maybe she would finally get her happy ending.

 

Deciding for the both of them that they were beyond ready for the next step in their relationship considering their first kiss was four years ago, she squeezed her hand feeling the nipple harden instantly. She watched, waiting for Emma to open her eyes and wake up. When that didn't happen she squeezed again, this time not stopping the motion and received a moan in response. Not satisfied with just that, she moved up on her knees and straddled the blonde, taking both breasts in her hands and ground herself down into her. Green eyes popped open.

 

"Best dream ever." Emma said with a wide smile on her face. 

 

"Less talking, more doing." Regina replied as she peeled her top off and leaned down closer. "Kiss me."

 

Emma reached up and grabbed the back of the brunette's neck, pulling her down the last few inches. Taking her mouth with confidence, she kissed her firmly, full of purpose. Regina's lips were wet and hot and she eased her tongue forward just a little, wanting to taste her. A moan escaped deep from Regina's throat when she did. She suddenly pulled back and Emma worried that it was too much. 

 

"Clothes, less clothes." Regina said pulling down on the shorts Emma insisted she put on last night. Bringing the blonde to a sitting position the shirt went next leaving just Regina's underwear on. Emma spun them around so that she was pinned underneath her and buried her head in the crook of her neck. Nipping at the sensitive skin there, she moaned when she felt nails scrape up her back. Emma slid down her body, mouth placing kisses all the way down to the top of lacy black panties. 

 

"These are nice, but they have to go." She said as she looped her fingers inside them and slowly pulled them down off toned, smooth legs. Tossing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes she took at the view in front of her. The woman was exquisite--olive skin, toned body, perfect breasts, all laying open ready for her. Moving back up she kissed Regina hard, shoving her tongue in her mouth, taking possession. Pulling back slightly, she looked into brown eyes and said, "Mine." Not waiting for a response she captured a hard nipple in her mouth sucking and pulling, using her hand to pluck and pinch at the other. Regina arched up, desperate for more contact. 

 

Emma's mouth popped off the nipple and she quickly adjusted their position. Straddling one of Regina's legs she ground down into it, throwing her head back when she did. Moaning loudly she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Regina tried to shift down, wanting to rub on the knee keeping her legs spread apart. Sensing Regina was as close as she was, Emma placed one hand on the bed beside the brunette's head and moved her mouth back down to bring the nipple into her mouth again. Sucking and biting, she slid her free hand down, ghosting over dark curls and spreading swollen lips. She pulled her head up and looked into Regina's eyes as she slowly slid two fingers into her entrance. Feeling how wet she was for her, Emma moaned, grinding down harder on the leg beneath her. Not breaking eye contact she picked up the pace moving her fingers in and out faster and faster until Regina arched up off the bed bringing her in deeper. Running her thumb over a hard, swollen clit and taking a nipple in her mouth again she sucked hard as she slammed into her once, twice, and finally a third time as she felt the woman let go and the orgasm crashed over her. 

 

Pulling her fingers out slowly, Emma moved up and kissed the brunette again and repositioned herself between Regina's legs. She lowered down so that she could move her pelvis against the brunette's wet hot center. Never breaking the kiss she pumped her hips, thrusting in a circular motion until she felt herself falling, feeling the orgasm rip through her. 

 

Staying on top of Regina, enjoying the feeling of their bodies tangled together, Emma peppered kisses to the neck her head was buried in. Lifting her head up and smiling she said, "Better than a dream." Before drifting off to sleep again. 

 

When Regina was sure the blonde was sleeping soundly she pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered, "I love you.", before closing her eyes and following her into dreamland.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Get off me. My arm's asleep." Regina said as she tried to roll the blonde off of her. 

 

"What, huh? What's going on?" Emma said sleepily. 

 

"If I have to tell you, we've got problems." 

 

Emma nipped at a dark nipple that was close to her face. "Oh I remember that part. I'm just trying to figure out why you're suddenly playing bucking bronco."

 

"I told you my arm is asleep. And I want to go cook you some breakfast. It's part of the date package."

 

Emma immediately let go and rolled off the brunette. "Why didn't you lead with that. What do I get? Pancakes?"

 

"Pancakes are boring. You just earned yourself something much better than that." Regina gave Emma a quick kiss as she got up out of bed. "Take your time. I'll go get some coffee going."

 

Emma just watched as Regina sauntered off towards the bathroom. At that exact moment Emma knew she never wanted to wake up without that woman again. She tried to snuggle back down and catch a little more shut eye but her thoughts kept wandering back to the brunette so she got up and went to the kitchen to find her. Seeing her at the stove she said, "I will always…"

 

Regina spun around and waved a spatula at her. "If you even think about finishing that sentence and ruining a perfect morning I will dump all this in the trash right now."

 

Not one to gamble with food she shut her mouth and slid up behind Regina peeking over her shoulder at what she was cooking. "Looks like pancakes."

 

"It's not. And your still naked. Not that I'm complaining, but at least step back so you don't burn any of that pretty skin."

 

"So tell me more about this perfect morning you're having." Emma said as she went to the bar to sit. 

 

"Shut up."

 

"You know I'm pretty sure I was so good I probably got you pregnant."

 

The spatula Regina was holding clattered to the ground and she turned to look at Emma with wide eyes. "Ughrknrn…"

 

"What? Are you ok? Oh shit! I can't really get you pregnant can I? I was just kidding!" Risking her skin she ran over to where the woman was standing and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I need you to say something Regina."

 

"You probably didn't. That was one of those other things I was going to tell you last night…and maybe should have this morning before I let your pheromones get to me."

 

"Explanation needed please."

 

"It's a possibility. Or it was in the Enchanted Forest. True Love could work different here. I don't know."

 

"Ok, well I guess we'll see right? Because now that I've had you I am most definitely not giving that up. Maybe we should read a few books when we get home though, you know see if there's any kind of magical conception control we could do…But even if there's not...I mean if I did get you…it wouldn't be…what do you think?…Which one…"

 

Regina cut her off with a kiss. "You really aren't going anywhere are you?"

 

"Nope. This is all yours." Emma gestured to herself and smiled. She was a little freaked out that baby talk _wasn't_ freaking her out but she would worry about that later. 

 

Turning back to the stove Regina shook her head at the blonde. "Go sit down. You're getting crepes with Nutella and strawberries."

 

"I'm in heaven. You're amazing."

 

"Thank you. Now eat, your gonna need your strength, I have plans for you."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

They ended up getting back much later then either of them anticipated that Sunday. Regina ended up having to bewitch the horses to walk back on their own and poofed the two of them. Emma convinced her that she had been paying the price of magic forward for more than 30 years so they could afford it and then she showed her exactly what they could do with the extra time. 

 

When Regina brought them back she took them straight to her house. Neither one had brought up what they were going to do when they left the little hide away but she knew she wasn't ready to see the blonde go just yet. 

 

"Interest you in a drink Sheriff?" Regina said as she poured herself one. 

 

"I'd love one but don't you think I should be going?"

 

When she saw Regina's face fall she knew she had said the exact wrong thing. The last two days had been amazing and she didn't want to leave but she also didn't want to Uhaul it on the second date. Crossing the room and taking the woman in her arms she clarified, "I don't want to go Regina. I would love to just stay here with you. I think though that after everything that happened this weekend and everything we talked about a night apart will be good for us. When we wake up in the morning and miss each other like crazy we'll know that this wasn't just some fluke because we were alone and outside of Storybrooke together." 

 

Allowing herself to be held, Regina snuggled in closer to the blonde. "When did you become the level headed one?"

 

"Um, always? You crazy girl."

 

"I can't believe I let you see me naked." Regina scowled. She knew Emma was right, they couldn't just move in together and start the rest of their lives after the second date but she didn't have to like it. 

 

Emma just kissed her until they were both out of breath. "I made it worth your while. How about we do a family dinner here Wednesday again, barring any head injuries, and we make some plans for next Friday, just the two of us? And I'll probably come by your office on official Sheriff's business everyday. Before you know it, it will be the weekend again."

 

"Agreed. There's one tiny thing before you go." Regina said, knowing she should have brought this up sooner.

 

"Um…What?" Emma asked, suddenly a little worried.

 

Walking over to the couch Regina sat and patted the space beside her. After Emma sat she said, "Well it's one last little thing about this True Love business."

 

"Oh hell, I thought we covered everything?" Emma rolled her eyes.

 

"No, this one--well it's…Our souls are going to start to unite, we'll _feel_ each other. It's not instant, but the closer we grow the more powerful it will become." Regina watched Emma, hoping that being bound to her dark heart didn't scare her away. 

 

"Ok."

 

"Emma this is serious. All that crap your parents spout about finding each other is actually pretty accurate. We will have to control the urge to be together 24/7 the longer we are together. It can become quite unhealthy. And you'll be linked to my darkness." Regina bowed her head a little at this. She knew she wasn't "evil" as she was once labeled, but that didn't mean there wasn't still some of that left inside her. She had just learned to control it.

 

"I mean it. I'm ok with that. I think that I can kind of already feel that pull towards you, have for awhile now. You telling me just makes me feel less crazy. As for being linked to you, I trust you. You can control that part of you that still scares you a little, Regina. So I trust you, just like you'll have to trust me. All we have to do is stay honest with each other and talk things out like we are now."

 

"You really are amazing Emma, I don't know what I did to deserve you." Regina said as she started to tear up a little. 

 

Emma just pulled her in for another hug. "We deserve each other. I think we've both suffered enough over the years that finding this and making it work is our reward. I'm not worried about any more obstacles because we've both been through enough. I'm the lucky one." Pulling back just a little Emma placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Regina's lips. "Now how about you walk me to the door and thank me for a wonderful date?" 

 

"Thank you Emma, not just for the date, for everything. Now let's go, I intend to get one hell of a goodnight kiss in before I let you out the door."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 18

 

"Morning Granny!" Emma said as she entered the diner. She looked around surprised that she was the only one there. "Where is everybody?"

 

"Sleeping? I just barely turned the lights on. What can I get you?" Granny said gruffly.

 

"Two cups of coffee and whatever Regina usually gets for breakfast here."

 

"She gets coffee. Used to get pancakes but ever since the curse broke she's been a little less eager to carb-load." 

 

"Is Ruby here yet? And it's a little weird that you know so much about Regina's eating habits."

 

"I feed everyone in town. How could I not know? Ruby should be here any minute. I'll get the coffee on." Granny turned and disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

Emma sat down at the counter and started thinking about her weekend again. She crashed last night because, well that woman had worn her out yesterday, but this morning she woke up incredibly early and all she could think of doing was going to see Regina. So she was. They'd spent the night apart like she suggested and now it was a new day so all bets were off. She heard the door open behind her and watched as Ruby dragged herself in the door.

 

"What the hell are you doing here so early Em?" Ruby said as she slumped down at the counter with her.

 

"I just woke up early and decided to take Regina breakfast. Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine. I do this every morning. Granny knows I'm no good until I get some coffee in me." 

 

Granny came back out from the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee. She put them down in front of the girls and said, "I figured you'd take a cup here so you can fill in Ruby about your weekend. I haven't heard the end of it since you left so it would be nice if you put her curiosity to rest."

 

Emma turned to watch Ruby throw back the coffee like a shot. "How does that not burn?"

 

"Werewolf." Ruby said, instantly perked up enough to finally take her place behind the counter. "Now spill it. Details please."

 

"Well my weekend was pretty good. We talked a lot and she made me hamburgers." 

 

"That's it?"

 

"Yep, what did you expect?"

 

"I expected to hear you got laid." Ruby whispered as she leaned closer to Emma.

 

"Oh, well yeah I totally got laid…"

 

"Em.." Ruby interrupted.

 

"…just figured I shouldn't lead with that…She's right behind me isn't she?"  

 

Ruby only nodded as a response.

 

"Good Morning Miss Lucas, I believe what Miss Swan meant to say was that she had the best sex of her entire life this weekend. Not that she just "got laid" as she so crudely put it." Regina said as she placed her purse on the counter and purposely sat one stool away from Emma. 

 

"Damn right I did! So did you!" Emma chimed in hoping she wasn't in deep shit. 

 

"So not the right thing to say Swan." Ruby mumbled under her breath.

 

"I don't believe that's what I said. Ruby can I get a coffee to go please." Regina said as Ruby scurried off to the back as quick as possible.

 

"What?!? How can you say it wasn't the best?" Emma was fuming and jealous, it was always 0 to 60 with this woman. 

 

"I didn't say it _wasn't_ the best nor did I say it was. I just said _you_ had the best sex of _your_ life. I'm quite confident in my skills as a lover. Seems to me you're a little insecure about your skill set though." Regina smiled her fake eat-you-alive smile.

 

"You're trying to drive me insane right? You…I…I was bringing you breakfast because I wanted to see you!" 

 

"I seemed to recall you liked being driven insane by me. Repeatedly." Regina couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh at how worked up Emma was at that moment. 

 

Emma watched Regina break out a real smile and start laughing. It calmed her instantly and she just watched her for a moment before launching herself at her and kissing her senseless. 

 

"Just because the diner is empty doesn't mean you can do it on the counter. Granny said she'll get her crossbow out if she has to." Ruby said as she came back in from the kitchen. "Here's two coffees and a bear claw to go. Get out of here. Both of you."

 

"No problem Rubes. I'll see you later." Emma said as she grabbed her bear claw and one of the coffees. 

 

"Thank you for the coffee Ms. Lucas. You can put it on Emma's tab." Regina said as she let Emma hold the door open for her. 

 

Once they were out on the street Emma grabbed Regina's hand and started them towards her apartment. "My place is closer, you're coming to see me before you go do Mayor stuff."

 

"That's actually where I was headed anyway. I was going to grab you breakfast first. I guess great minds think alike." Regina smiled and let herself enjoy the warm flushed feeling she had in her chest.

 

"So torturing me at the diner was just an added bonus to your day?" Emma asked, just glad to be close to Regina for the time being. 

 

"Yes. You make it so easy dear."

 

"You're easy."

 

"Excuse me? "

 

"Sorry bad joke. I'll explain it to you sometime. I've been hanging around our son too much." Emma said as she unlocked the door to her apartment and held the door for Regina. "So I think I should probably come over to your place for dinner tonight instead of waiting until Wednesday."

 

"And why is that?" Regina asked, thrilled that she wasn't the one that had to cave and ask first.

 

"Because I don't want to wait. And because I want to spend the night and I'm not climbing through the window." Emma said as she guided them over to the couch to sit down.

 

"I suppose I could come up with something to feed you. As for staying the night, let's leave that at To Be Determined."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yes, I don't want to seem easy. You'll need to work for it." Regina said with a smirk.

 

"Ok, I deserved that. Wanna make out?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask." Regina said as she climbed onto Emma's lap straddling her legs. "Just don't get my shirt too wrinkled I have to be at the office in 15 minutes. Consider this a teaser."

 

"You're gonna be the death of me woman."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma was feeling good about how well things were going with Regina. After a month the two woman had finally settled into a pretty good routine. The first few weeks they both just let go and enjoyed the newness of their relationship by seeing each other as much as possible. Once they realized they couldn't continue to block out everyday life they came up with a decent schedule that allowed time for both. Weekends were spent at Mifflin Street, breakfast was at Emma's on weekdays, and usually one night during the work week Emma would stay with Regina, most often after having dinner with Henry as a family.

 

Tonight was one of those nights they had decided she would stay over, only she had missed dinner already and was just looking forward to crawling into bed. She had a terrible day and to top it off she had cramps. She almost called and canceled but she wasn't sure exactly how Regina would take it. She wanted to see her, maybe even have her take care of her a little, but she also knew she wasn't going to be very good company and she didn't want to seem needy. She decided to risk it and head over there, just wanting to see her girlfriend despite what the outcome may be.

 

It only took a few moments after she rang the door bell for the front door to swing open. "Are you ok? I thought when your text said you'd be late that maybe you landed yourself in the hospital again."

 

"I'm in one piece. I just had a shit-tastic day, I'm tired and I have cramps." Emma said, not really able to reign in her shitty mood. 

 

"Well Sheriff, no one is forcing you to be here if it's going to cause you more duress." Regina fired back automatically. 

 

"Gina, just let me in. I want to be here. I just can't promise sunshine and rainbows. I just need to lean on you a little tonight if that's ok?"

 

Feeling a little chagrined, she simply held the door open wider and let Emma pass. "I saved you a plate if you're hungry." 

 

"Starved. Thank you." Emma said, happy to not engage in any continuation of their heated conversation.

 

"It's in the oven, why don't you go eat and I'll run you a bath. I find that helpful sometimes." Regina offered, realizing that she shouldn't push Emma's buttons and make the situation worse, especially when she knew this was the first time Emma had ever asked for anything from her. 

 

When Regina turned to head upstairs Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her in close, kissing her softly. "Thank you." She looked deep into brown eyes trying to convey she meant that on a much larger scale. 

 

SSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma wasn't really one for taking baths but she didn't want to turn down Regina's offer, knowing it was her way of taking care of her. Surprisingly though it was just the thing she needed. The warm water helped ease her cramps-the ibuprofen she found laid out on the sink probably helped too-and the few minutes of quiet time helped to ease her bad mood. When she finally left the bathroom she found Regina already in bed reading through something.

 

"That actually helped a lot, thanks for the suggestion. Whatcha doing?" She asked as she slipped under the covers with her. 

 

"Reading through some of the letters you gave me. Reminding myself of how wonderful you usually are with me. " Regina said.

 

"Thanks a lot. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emma shot back.

 

Realizing her mis-step with the angry sheriff, she set down the note she was reading and took Emma's hand in hers. "I didn't mean that as a slight against you. I meant, well I did mean that I'm reminding myself, but I...I'm not explaining myself very well." Emma was still scowling at her but she hadn't ripped her hand away yet so she took a deep breath and continued. "I was feeling very insecure when you were in having your bath. I started thinking I had done something wrong or hadn't done enough of something else that caused you to be in this mood. So instead of allowing myself to continue in that line of thinking I got these letters out to remind myself of how you feel about me. And that your current mood has nothing to do with me it's just something that comes up when people are in a relationship. You see all their moods, not just the "sunshine and rainbows time" as you put it." Regina looked at Emma with pleading eyes, hoping she had made her understand.

 

Emma's anger had dissipated by the time Regina finished explaining. "Wow. That was a very healthy way of dealing with my bad mood. Look at us all emotionally stable and shit, working out stuff like adults." She held her hand up for a high five but Regina only stared at her.

 

"I thought we were having a special moment. I think maybe I'm the only emotionally stable person here." Regina pulled back from the woman and crossed her arms.

 

"Hey, we are. I'm just pretty proud of us for not killing each other or one of us storming off. That makes me feel damn good and it's nice to know I don't have to pretend around you. You can handle me. And we both know I totally know how to handle moody Regina." Emma said as she managed to pry the brunette's arms apart and snuggle in close to her. 

 

"I will admit you are rather good at that. I think that's why I was so caught off guard tonight, you rarely act anything but insanely wonderful to me I've never really had to deal with bad mood Emma. Well since we've started dating that is." Regain said, finally loosing up from the tension she had been feeling. 

 

"Yeah, you totally deserved that high five, you were a champ. You should have taken it because that's about all I have in me tonight. Which note were you reading?" Emma smiled and laid her head down on Regina's chest.  

 

Regina kissed the top of the blonde's head, happy that they were back to their usual banter. They really had navigated this evening quite well and she felt like they had passed some sort of test tonight. Instead of answering she just picked the note back up and started to read out loud :

 

_Regina,_

_This is a lemon tree. I wanted to get you some lemon blossoms but apparently you can't just get the blossoms even if you own a flower shop in a town full of magic. So you get the whole tree to plant and someday it will bloom. When it does I want you to remember that the flowers mean "I promise." I want to promise you so many things, things you probably aren't ready to hear yet. What I will tell you now is that I promise to take care of you, try to always make you happy, and I promise to always be there for you despite what may or may not happen in our future. I promise to listen to you and I promise never to take you for granted. I promise to water this tree after you plant it because I want the damn thing to bloom for you._

_Sincerely yours,_  

_Emma_

_PS- You don't know anything about this situation so I won't ask you if you remember it, but i figured it's one you should hear. About a year ago I finally got up the courage to ask you out without any grand plan, only it wasn't face to face. I was borrowing Henry's laptop one evening to surf the net and on his instant messenger thing I saw MadamMayor as one of his contacts. I assumed it was you and that you guys chatted sometimes when he stayed with me or something. So I created my own account, SheriffSwan, and waited until MadamMayor was online to strike up a conversation. I didn't even bother with small talk and jumped right to asking you if you wanted to meet for lunch at the diner that Saturday. Turns out it was actually a 14 year old girl in Henry's class who wanted to be mayor someday when she grew up, hence the name, and had only agreed to meet me because she thought Henry was too shy to ask her out and used me as a cover. I just went along with it and acted like I was just getting to know her so that Henry could ask her out later. Just to be clear, I am not a creeper and I only have eyes for you._

 

 

Staying snuggled into Regina's chest Emma mumbled, "Yeah, that one was pretty embarrassing. I had to really step back and re-evaluate my planning process after that one."

 

"I'm sure that it was. This is one of my favorite notes though. I've had people promise me things my whole life but when I read this note, it was the first time I truly believed it." 

 

Emma pulled back a little so that she could look Regina in the eye. "I meant all of them. I also promise to never break your trust. I know how hard it's been for you to place that in me and I treasure it." Regina just nodded her head, to emotional to answer. Emma wrapped her arms around her and held her close, sensing that both of them just needed to be able to feel the other close.

 

"Will you hold me tonight when we go to sleep?" Emma asked after a few minutes. 

 

"Always." Regina answered as she switched her bedside lamp off and gathered the blonde in her arms. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 19

 

"I'm glad you could pry yourself away from Regina for a night to come see your mother." Snow said when she opened the door for Emma.

 

"Yeah, Yeah. How much did I really see you and David when the curse first broke?" Emma asked as she continued inside. "Do you still have a few of my beers in the fridge? I need one."

 

"Yes they're still there. Trouble already? Regina's not the easiest…"

 

"Don't finish that sentence please. Everything's great. She even handled moody Emma last week and we're still speaking." Emma grabbed a bottle from the fridge and popped it open.

 

"Are any of my appliances in danger?" 

 

"No. A girl destroys one toaster and never hears the end of it." Emma mumbled as she took a sip of her beer. 

 

"Mmmhhmm. So what's up?" Snow asked, moving closer to her daughter just in case she could sneak in a hug. 

 

"I love her. Like totally completely in love with her." 

 

"Well of course honey she's your True Love." Snow just settled for patting Emma's back as she moved around her to continue making dinner.

 

"I know that, but it's different because now I _feel_ it. I'm gonna screw this up. or I'm just gonna blurt it out at the worst possible time." Emma took another drink of her beer. 

 

"Do you think it's to soon to tell her? She hasn't been dealing with this as long as you have." 

 

"Well, actually she has. Long story, not telling you. And I know she loves me back." 

 

"So what's the problem?" Snow looked at her daughter in confusion.

 

"I don't know…its just that something doesn't feel right, feels off somehow. I can't explain it. I just want to tell her so I don't have to feel so paranoid all the time." 

 

"Well your notes have worked well so far. Maybe that's an idea? She might like having it in writing anyway?" Snow said laughing.

 

"You might be on to something there. I think that might make it less nerve wracking." Emma said. After picking at the label on the beer bottle for a minute she asked, "Do you think Regina is the marrying type or the just live together forever type? That's out of left field I know. You know what never mind, I don't want you to answer that. I'd be happy either way."

 

"I think that marriage would be a very touchy subject for her. I won't answer for her, but I would caution you on not bringing it up too soon. She was pushed into her first and obviously it ended badly for everyone involved. I could see her being very averted to it ever again." 

 

Feeling uncomfortable about even brining it up she decided to make an exit. "David in the living room watching the game?"

 

"Yes, go watch with him. He loves to pretend he knows what's going on but even after 4 years all that bracket stuff still confuses him." 

 

"Thanks Mom. I really am glad I can talk to you about this crap." Emma said as she headed into the living room. 

 

"It's not crap, it's True Love!" 

 

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little, I've hit my limit on girl talk today. No more." 

 

When she left the room Snow couldn't help but wonder if part of the reason Emma was so worked up had anything to do with the fact that Regina had made an appointment to sit down with her and David 3 different times and canceled 3 different times, making them swear each time not to mention it to Emma. She hoped for her daughters sake that it was something they could work through. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Henry I would like to talk to you about something tonight." Regina said as she handed over a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal to her son. When she only received a grunt back she prodded again. "Henry?"

 

"Can't you just tell me now? I don't really want to think about it all day." Henry grumbled sleepily.

 

"Are you sure? I was going to make your favorite for dinner and we can have ice-cream for desert." 

 

"Yeah, just spit it out Mom. You're going to make my favorite any way and I'll still get ice-cream." 

 

"You're like this in the mornings because of your other Mother. It has to be genetic." 

 

"Mom."

 

"Fine. This is not at all how I saw this going. Prince Henry, I would like ask permission from you to seek your Mother's hand in marriage." Regina said, adding an eye roll because she never anticipated asking the Prince who was currently wearing only pink boxer's sitting shoveling oatmeal in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. 

 

"Well that was weird. Why are you asking me?" Henry's voice cracked as he shot back his response.

 

"Because. I didn't want to ask David and you seemed the more appropriate man in her life." 

 

"Ok, yeah sure I don't care. If she moves in there'll be more junk food around this place." Henry nodded his head once as though he just decreed something very important.

 

"Wonderful. I am so glad we could have this talk. Go get ready for school." Regina shooed him out of the room with a smile. She was glad that he really didn't seem to care that his mothers were romantically involved. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Regina was once again making lunch for herself and Katherine. She had reached out to the blonde because she found that she had actually been helpful the last time she used her as a sounding board. This time was much the same, she was planning something and she wanted to make sure it didn't sound crazy when it came out of her mouth. When she heard the doorbell her stomach dropped a little, knowing that what she was about to reveal was definitely going to put her out of her comfort zone.

 

"Hello Katherine, please come in. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." Regina said when she opened the door. 

 

Going in for a hug, Katherine replied, "Thanks for inviting me again and it's always short notice with you. I can't wait to hear what you need to talk about this time."

 

"Yes, well. I am not sure that I like being so transparent." Regina said, flushing a little in embarrassment.

 

"It's fine Regina. Everyone needs to have a friend to talk to about these kind of things. It's normal."

 

"I don't think there's anything normal about this situation." Regina replied as she led them to the dining room table where she had their food set up. 

 

"Ok, well I won't even pepper you with questions. Why don't you just jump right in and I'll keep myself from interrupting too much by eating this delicious looking wrap."

 

"Alright. I want to ask Emma to marry me. The only problem is that we haven't actually said the words "I love you" yet." When Regina jumped right in she really jumped. 

 

Katherine just looked at her with big, round eyes--the wrap just hanging out of her mouth mid-bite. 

 

Regina stared back knowing that Katherine wouldn't be able to _not_ comment much longer.

 

"You want to get married?" She final blurted out. "Like ceremony, bound to someone forever, for real married?"

 

"Yes. I want marry someone of my choosing. Someone that I love and who loves me back. I want to experience what it's like to create that bond with someone when I haven't been forced into it, obviously my first marriage was a farce. I want the real thing and I love Emma. I choose her." Regina didn't mean to spill so much of her emotions, but she didn't like that Katherine had seemed so shocked by her revelation. She knew when her mother excepted the King's proposal it was never going to be a real marriage. That didn't mean that she had completely turned her back on the tradition, she just knew she would never be forced into something arranged again. 

 

"Wow. You're serious. That's great, I'm just a little taken aback. I would have thought you'd never want to be in that situation again."

 

"It wouldn't be the same situation, this isn't being forced on either one of us. Emma and I would be partners in every sense of the word. Is that so wrong to want?" Regina had pushed her lunch away, her appetite gone. "I think this was a mistake. I'm going to excuse myself. You know the way out."

 

"No wait Regina." Katherine reached out and grabbed Regina's hand before she could get away from the table. "I'm just surprised is all. Sit down and let's talk about this. I think it's great that you want that with Emma. It just shows how much you do love her if you don't have any hesitation in this."

 

Regina reluctantly sat back down. She couldn't fault Katherine for being surprised, it was more her insecurity that was making her want to run away from this table and not continue this conversation. "I do love her very much. I opened my heart back up and I'm glad that I did."

 

Katherine decided to move away from the marriage debate and just focus on the facts of the situation. "So you want to marry her but she hasn't said that she loves you yet? What are her thoughts on marriage?"

 

Regina just blinked at the blonde. "I don't know. It's not anything we've ever discussed." How could she have been so short sighted? What if it was something that Emma didn't even want?

 

"Ok, don't panic. I see it in your eyes right now. Maybe she's never brought it up because she thinks the same thing I did, that you wouldn't be interested in it ever again, based on your past experience. She loves you right? Even if she hasn't said it?"

 

"Yes. I think she keeps trying to tell me. I imagine even after all these years of a fairly stable lifestyle here in Storybrooke it's still hard for her to say the words out loud. And I haven't said them first because I don't want to scare her off."

 

"Ok, so I think once she feels comfortable enough to tell you maybe you just need to talk about the possibility of marriage so you're both on the same page."

 

Regina looked down at her plate, knowing she already started some things in motion that she couldn't take back. "I may have already jumped the gun, as they say."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, I wanted to be very traditional, she is a Princess after all, so I was going to ask for Snow and Charming's permission for her hand. Then I came to my senses and decided I would rather eat my own hand then ask them. I decided to ask Henry for permission to marry his mother instead. He was very receptive." Regina said, hoping Katherine didn't ask for anymore details on that event.

 

"That's very sweet, but I agree you may have jumped ahead a few steps."

 

"Yes well, I fear that if I don't come clean soon Snow will inevitably not be able to keep her mouth shut about me needing to talk to her, mention it to Emma, who will get suspicious of whatever that brain of hers will conjure up as possibilities."

 

"I don't think one canceled meeting would really cause alarm?" Katherine said, not sure what Regina was so worried about. 

 

"If it had just been one canceled meeting, your right it wouldn't be. Unfortunately I had so much fun canceling on them the first time I did it again 2 more times." Regina let the statement hang out there, knowing she should have curbed that part of her that would always want to torture Snow in someway. 

 

"Three times? Regina. That will for sure get Snow's mind racing if nothing comes of it. She's already a bit of an attack dog when it comes to Emma. This will certainly set off her motherly instinct alarms." Katherine said, secretly pleased with Regina for sticking it to Snow just for kicks. 

 

"I see that now. I can't seem to help myself sometimes." Regina snapped back.

 

"I think you just need to wait it out, see what happens. Maybe Snow will actually keep quiet like you asked her too?"

 

Regina's only response was to look at Katherine with one lifted eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, I didn't think so either. It just seemed like the right thing to say. Let's get a back up plan together than? How about that?"

 

"Ok. Let me just clear lunch away and we can discuss strategy. I must say it is kind of nice being able to talk these things out with you."

 

"Thanks Regina. I think what you meant to say was "You're a really amazing friend Katherine. I am so glad I have you guiding me. You give excellent advice." She said smiling up at the brunette.

 

"Yes. Exactly." Regina took their plates and swept out of the room with a wry smile. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 20

 

Emma stood on the porch at Regina's house and thought about all the emotions that she'd experienced here. Tonight she was nervous and excited all at once, even more so then when she had stood here to pick Regina up for their first date. They didn't have any extraordinary plans, just dinner and an evening together but Emma was looking forward to it. She loved the everyday things that the two of them did together and looked forward to the day they would hopefully share everything together. Shaking herself from the daydream she rang the doorbell and waited for it to swing open, loving that first glance she got at Regina standing there smiling at her. Seeing the welcoming look in her eye and the excitement she felt mirrored back at her never got old.

 

"Well hello Sheriff. What can I help you with this evening?" Regina said a smile playing on her lips as she motioned for the blonde to enter. 

 

"Oh there's lots of things you can help me with Madam Mayor, but they'll have to wait until our son's in bed." Emma replied, loving their flirty banter. 

 

"And if I told you that Henry isn't here and will be staying at a friends house tonight?" 

 

"I'd say you better just go turn off whatever you're cooking for dinner and I'll be waiting upstairs for you." Emma had backed Regina up against the front door, placing her hands on either side of the brunette's head. Leaning in closer she whispered, "I've been thinking about taking you all day." 

 

Regina groaned, turned on by just the way Emma was taking control. Not wanting to give in too easily and end their game she said, "And if I just want to sit at the table and have a nice meal with you?"

 

Nipping at Regina's neck Emma pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Then that's exactly what I'd give you, but we both know it's not." She pushed herself fully into the woman and she received a gasp in response. "You want me as much as I want you right now."

 

"For once Emma you are exactly right." Regina said, pushing the blonde back a step. "Give me two minutes. Don't take anything off yet either." 

 

Emma just smirked and turned to head up the stairs as Regina made her way to the kitchen. Once in the bedroom Emma wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself so she just stood awkwardly by the bed waiting. 

 

Down in the kitchen Regina quickly took the roast out of the oven and covered it, glad that it was done. She had hoped that they two would be able to share a nice romantic evening together, but this was definitely much more exciting. She loved the way that Emma wanted her and was never afraid to show it, never played games with her emotions or toyed with her feelings. It was just one more thing she loved about the blonde. Another things she loved was the way Emma was so confident one moment and horribly awkward the next. When she opened the door to the bedroom she found the blonde standing next to the bed looking much like a kid waiting to see the principal. 

 

Regina shut the door and leaned her back against it, throwing the blonde a life preserver. "Now where were we? I believe you had me pinned to the door. Is that right?"

 

Emma immediately closed the gap between them and didn't bother answering. She started unbuttoning the brunette's shirt only to get frustrated and pulled it open, buttons flying across the room. "Damn, that's hot. I'll buy you a new shirt." She took in the sight of Regina's heaving chest and the white lace bra covering her breasts and moved in to kiss her. Slowly at first and then more passionately, more insistent as she engaged her tongue with the brunette's. Cupping both breasts in her hands she moaned, loving the feel of hard nipples scraping her palms. Needing more contact, she pulled at Regina's shirt trying to get it off her shoulders while Regina was trying to pull the red leather jacket off her own. "Damn it. You should have let me get a head start. Stupid clothes." Emma mumbled still nibbling at the sculpted neck in front of her. 

 

Feeling the same desire for their skin to connect Regina gently pushed Emma back and started to peel off her own shirt. Then she slowly unzipped her pants letting them simply fall to the floor. Reaching behind her back she unclasp her bra and slid the straps down her arms, dropping it with the rest of her things, leaving only her underwear. "Think you can handle getting these off dear?"

 

Nodding her response Emma moved forward to dispatch them immediately. Regina stopped her progress with one hand though, motioning at her. "I think we need to get rid of some of this first." Stepping forward letting her breasts brush against the soft leather jacket, she gripped it with two hands and slid it off. Moving her hands to the hem of Emma's t-shirt, she pulled it up and over her head, surprised to find bare breasts underneath. Making eye contact again she kissed Emma softly, lovingly, hoping that she was feeling the same soaring feeling she had. Pulling back again, she knelt down in front of her, slowly unzipping tall black boots, glad that Emma wasn't wearing ones that laced up. 

 

Emma stepped out of them quickly, moaning again at the sight of Regina on her knees in front of her. Knowing the struggle the brunette always had with her skins tight jeans she made quick work of them, pulling her underwear down with them. Looking down at the brunette Emma said, "You're beautiful.", as she pulled her up and kissed her again, turning them as she did and stepped back towards the bed. Falling onto it together, Emma rolled Regina underneath her and raised up on her knees. She took a moment to study the brunette taking in the perfect curves and taunt stomach. She brushed on hand over a hard nipple and relished the quick intake of breath it caused. "So perfect."  

 

"Only for you." Regina responded. Regina wanted to beg for Emma to touch her, but she held back knowing the blonde wouldn't be rushed tonight. 

 

Slowly Emma slid her hands up her thighs, across her stomach and back down, pulling her panties off as she did. She bent down taking a hard nipple in her mouth, sucking and pulling, kneading the other with her hand. She raised her hips, pressing hard against Emma, moaning when they made contact, but Emma moved away, her mouth starting a path downward. 

 

"Emma…" The please never reaching her tongue, pleading her name as close to begging as she could come at that moment. 

 

Emma gently spread Regina's legs apart farther and earned a moan from Regina, fists clenched in the sheets. She lifted her hips, offering herself to Emma. Emma didn't prolong it anymore, diving in, snaking her tongue through the wetness, swirling around her clit. Emma's mouth claimed all of her, sucking and nibbling until Regina exploded, her body going rigid first then shaking as she violently came against Emma's face. Embarrassed that she had come so hard, so quickly she threw an arm over her face, still feeling the effects of the orgasm that had ripped through her. 

 

"Hey, are you ok?" Emma asked, worried that she had some how hurt the brunette. When she only received a nod in response she scrambled up, laying out fully next to her. Moving the arm that was blocking her face Emma gently kissed her. "Talk to me."

 

"I'm sorry, I…it…you make me feel so much. I'm sorry I came so fast." Regina said, trying to hide her face again, feeling tears stinging in her eyes.

 

"Hey, don't ever apologize to me about something so amazing. You were perfect. I love that I can make you feel that good." 

 

"I just need a minute and it's your turn." Regina said, trying to gather herself together.

 

"No, that's not how it always has to be. Tonight was about you, I just want you to enjoy this feeling. Just stay right there I have to grab something." Emma paused for a second, looking into brown eyes to make sure it was ok to get out of the bed. Seeing the permission granted she got up, picked her jacket up off the floor and took out a crumpled cream envelope from one of the pockets. "This is for you. I can't think of a more perfect moment then right now. Sorry it's so crumpled, I've been carrying it around for a few days."

 

Wondering what was possibly in the envelope, Regina sat up and reached out to take it. Emma quickly slid back into bed beside her and wrapped herself around her. As she opened it, she turned and kissed the blonde moving her lips over hers once, then twice before pulling back to read the letter. 

  

_Regina,_

_I don't have any new flowers to go with this note but I thought it was time I told you the other meaning of the purple Phlox I got you when we first started this. They can also mean "our souls are united." You're my soul mate Regina. Even from the beginning I knew you were my other half and I know what you've told me about True Love, but I've known we were linked long before that. Waking you up that day 4 years ago was_ my _wake up call. I knew that I had been drawn to you from the beginning and that kiss made it all fall into place. You've brought so much happiness to my life in just the short time we've been together, I can't wait to see how great things continue to get the longer we're on this journey._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Emma_

_PS--Remember that one time you took me away to your cabin for the weekend? I can't wait for the day that we can wake up every morning together--hopefully you'll wake me up that same way many, many more times to come--I won't say everyday but a girl can dream. That was an amazing morning and I'll always remember it. Do you remember when you thought I was asleep and you told me you loved me? Well, I love you too._

 

Regina read the last line over and over before looking up to find curious eyes staring back at her. She could feel the tears in her own eyes threatening to spill over and when Emma pulled her in closer she let them fall. Emma loved her. She felt it in the kisses being pressed into the top of her head, the hands running up and down her arms and she could hear it in the quiet murmurs being whispered to her as she curled into the blonde. She was loved and she cried away the last of the insecurities she'd held about that being a weakness. Nothing could be further from the truth and she felt that now, felt how powerful it was to truly love and be loved by someone. 

 

"Say it, please." Regina said when she had stopped the tears.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." Regina paused, not knowing if she should ask her next question. "Do you really want to wake up next to me everyday?"

 

"Yes. And that's all I want Regina, I wouldn't ask anything more from you. Just being able to be a part of your life everyday and share this house with you would make me the luckiest woman alive." 

 

Regina just snuggled closer to Emma, not really understanding what she meant by that, but not willing to risk messing up a perfect moment by asking for clarification. Instead, she simply closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you.", once more before falling asleep. 

 


	5. Pt 5

"Did you mean it?" Regina asked as she shoved a cup of coffee in Emma's face and started poking at her to wake up. 

 

"Huh? What?" Emma grunted, still half asleep. "Of course I meant it, I don't just go around telling people I love them for fun." She reached out and grabbed the coffee.

 

"No, did you mean you want to live here with me?" 

 

"Geez you ask a lot of questions. Why are you already dressed? And why are you just standing by the bed glaring at me so early?"

 

"I'm up so early because I get up the same time everyday. I'm glaring at you because you haven't answered my question." Regina was getting impatient. She had some plans in place the hinged on Emma's answer and she needed it now.

 

"Yeah I meant it. But don't worry I'm not in a hurry or anything. I figure in a year or so we'll be ready for that kind of step." Emma stretched out and really took in the woman standing next to the bed. She was gorgeous. Even when she looked pissed, maybe even more so.

 

"A year or so?" Regina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Is that right?"

 

"We can wait longer if you're not ready. I'm not pushing for anything else Reg. No worries. This coffee is great by the way thank you." Emma just smiled up at her. "I love you."

 

"Mmmm I love you too." Regina leaned down and gave Emma a quick kiss. "I have to get going. I have a few things to get done before work this morning. I'll see you later?"

 

"Yeah, I'll stop by your office. Lunch?" She asked hopefully. 

 

"That should work. Text me before you head over though in case something comes up." Regina said as she gave the blonde one more quick kiss. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Regina's plans for the day included cornering Ruby and pumping her for information. There was no way she was going to wait a year for Emma to move in and she needed to figure out exactly how she was going to do it without scaring her off. After her talk with Katherine last week she already had a ring being specially designed for her, but now it seemed that she might have rushed into that after all. If all Emma wanted was to live together then she would settle for that for the time being, but she wasn't going down without a fight.  

 

She took a second outside the diner to get her thoughts straight. She was going to have to be careful not to say too much to get the info she needed. If she didn't find out what she wanted her only other source was Snow and she really didn't want to go there. 

 

Ruby looked up when she heard the bell chime above the door. She was surprised to see Regina coming in without Emma tailing behind her. "Hey Regina! Emma meeting you here?"

 

"Actually no. I'm here to talk to you. I'll have a coffee please." Regina said as she sat at the counter.

 

"Oh ok. What's up?" Ruby asked confused.

 

"Has Emma ever talked to you about marriage?" Regina said without any subtlety, so much for the kid gloves approach.

 

"Umm, she's not really the chatty type..." Ruby paused not really sure what Regina wanted her to say. 

 

"Emma and I discussed her living with me in the future and she talked as though she wanted to wait for what seems like an abnormal amount of time considering we already have a son together. I just want to know what she's thinking." Regina said when she sensed Ruby's hesitance, hoping her openness would spur her on to answer. 

 

"Wow, well I know that Emma loves you and she would never push you into anything you didn't want to do or move too fast and scare you off. She's been crazy happy just because you two are dating, I'm not sure what actually getting to live with you would do to her…Oh god has she even told you she loves you? Why am I telling you all this?" Ruby really didn't want to be having this conversation but she was too scared of Regina to stop. 

 

"Push me into anything? She said that? And yes I am aware that she loves me." 

 

"No, no she didn't actually say that--I just meant that since marriage was probably something you didn't want there's no way Emma would ask you and make you feel like you had to say yes out of guilt. Not that she's thought about asking. I mean I don't know…I really shouldn't be talking, don't listen to me. I've already said too much." Ruby knew she was in trouble. She was going to have to give Emma a heads up and it wasn't going to be pretty. 

 

"I think you've said just enough Ms. Lucas. You've actually helped me tremendously. Put my coffee on Emma's tab please and when she comes to order me some lunch I think I'll have the chicken salad today." Regina said with a half smile. She knew exactly how she was going to get Emma to move in, Ruby had spilled just enough information to help her solidify her plan. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma took her sweet time leaving Regina's house that morning. She couldn't wait to live there, she thought that by telling Regina she wanted to wait a year it would help the brunette feel more comfortable and she would be able to ease her into it. She took a long shower and sat at the island in the kitchen enjoying her coffee while she read the paper. She still couldn't quite believe her and Regina had come so far in just a few months. 

 

She got up to rinse out her cup and put it in the dishwasher--realizing just how whipped she was as she did--she heard her phone buzz. 

 

 **Meet me at diner**.

 

She wondered what Snow could possibly need that she couldn't talk to her about over the phone. Not that it mattered, she really wanted a bear claw anyway so she had planned to head that way before she went to her office so she grabbed her coat and headed out. 

 

When she walked into the diner and saw Snow sitting beside Ruby in her favorite booth her stomach dropped. She didn't have a good feeling about this, especially when she noticed the bear claw already waiting for her on the table. 

 

"This doesn't feel like a set up at all. What's with the bribery?" Emma said as she sat and immediately took a bite of the pastry. 

 

"Not bribery, just comfort food. Snow has to tell you something." Ruby answered.

 

"Me? You're the one that called me down here." 

 

"Yeah, but you're thing is waaayyy weirder than mine."

 

"It wouldn't have been if you wouldn't have told me what happened this morning!"

 

"Hey! I hate to interrupt your lovers quarrel but what do you two want?" Emma snapped. 

 

"Um..." Snow stalled.

 

"Regina is acting weird and we wanted to give you a heads up." Ruby manned up and blurted out.

 

"You two brought me down here to tell me that Regina is being weird? She's always a little bit weird. It's Regina! What the hell?"

 

"There's no reason to get upset honey. We just don't want you to get blindsided by anything." Snow said, trying to calm her daughter down.

 

"Can you explain what you mean by "weird"? Keep in mind you are talking about the woman I am in love with." Emma just sat and stared at the two woman across from her. 

 

"Well, she kept making appointments with your father and I and then would cancel at the last minute." 

 

"Ok. Ruby?"

 

"She came in this morning and was asking me questions about you. Then she actually told me you two talked about living together. That's weird! Regina doesn't talk about personal things." 

 

"So the very busy Mayor cancelled a couple of appointments with you." Emma pointed at her mother, "and she told you something personal so you guys panicked and decided to call me down here." Emma couldn't believe the audacity of these two. She thought they were both supportive of her relationship, but now it was clear they harbored some doubt about it. 

 

"Well when you just break it down like _that_ it doesn't sound too bad, but its Regina and we've known her a lot longer, honey." Snow knew she wasn't handling this the best, she didn't really think about how Emma may take what they wanted to tell her. Her only thought had been to warn Emma that Regina might be up to something.

 

"You may have known the Evil Queen but you haven't known _Regina_ longer. I expected better from you two. I'm done here." Emma stood to leave. " **My** Regina has treated both of you with respect, maybe you could learn a thing or two from her about a clean slate." Emma didn't look back when she started to walk out and shut the door of the diner a little harder than necessary when she left. Upset at her mom and her friend for ruining her good mood she couldn't wait for lunchtime and the comfort she knew she would find in Regina's presence. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQS

 

Across town Regina felt the anger bubble up inside her and knew it was Emma. She couldn't believe that they were already so connected and wondered if Emma had figured it out yet. Sharing feelings was going to be tricky to say the least. It would take practice on both of their parts to learn how to not let it affect them negatively. What she was about to do wasn't going to make the blonde's day any better either, she thought as she typed out a quick text.

 

 ** _How's your day going?_**  

 

It didn't take long for a response to come through.

 

**Ok, looking forward to seeing you at lunch.**

 

**_About that, I'm going to have to take a rain check until tomorrow. I had a last minute meeting come up._ **

 

Regina felt terrible but the jeweler had called and she wanted to go pick up the ring she had made for Emma. She  wanted it in her possession in case the right time popped up to ask for her hand, that and she was also just excited to see it. She went with a platinum band with a princess cut diamond in a tension set. It wasn't a traditional ring nor was it a simple band and she thought it suited Emma perfectly. 

 

**Oh, ok. Guess I'll just talk to you later maybe?**

 

Regina felt terrible, she felt her stomach drop when Emma read her text, but she had to think about her plan and stick to it. 

 

**_Hope so, could be a late night for me. I love you._ **

 

**Love you too.**

 

Regina frowned at the response and wavered at her decision to skip lunch. Thinking that maybe there was a possibility that she could do both she hurried and headed to the park where she was meeting the jeweler. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQ

 

Emma had decided to go wander around the park for her lunch time, knowing that she would be able to avoid talking to anyone there. She had defended Regina this morning at the diner, but when the brunette had canceled lunch she couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something going on and it was bothering her. She wished she had decided to just head home instead of going for a walk though because now she was really suspicious. She had just watched her girlfriend take a package from a guy she met up with in the park. She was trying really hard not to jump to any conclusions but she definitely decided she was done for the day. 

 

Old Emma would have probably ran out of the woods screaming and then head home to drink, new Emma was just going home to hide so she didn't do something stupid. She would wait until Regina explained herself before blowing a gasket. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

By ten o'clock that night Emma was tired of waiting, she had only heard from Regina once late in the afternoon and it was only to tell her she wouldn't be able to leave work anytime soon to meet up with her. She decided that there had to be a good reason for her odd behavior and she just wanted to talk to her girlfriend. The problem was she didn't want to just go up to the front door and ring the doorbell this late in the evening because she didn't want Henry getting the wrong idea. Instead she thought it would be a better idea to climb up the side of the house and sneak into Regina's bedroom. She'd done it before when she managed to sneak that picture of herself in the white button up shirt into her room so she figured it wouldn't be any harder doing it in the dark. 

 

She was wrong. When she stretched out to grab the ledge she needed to pull herself up on to be right under Regina's window she missed by a hair and just felt herself grabbing at air. She felt herself falling backwards and then everything went black. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Regina was in the bathroom going through her nightly routine when her stomach dropped and she got a shooting pain in the back of her head. She was doubled over the sink when Henry ran in. 

 

"Mom I just heard something outside…Are you ok?" Henry said, looking at how pale his Mom looked. 

 

"No, I think something's wrong with Emma." She answered through gritted teeth. 

 

"Wow, you're like Lassie or something! Timmy fell down the well!" Henry exclaimed, forgetting for a moment his Mom really was in pain. 

 

"What? Never mind I don't want to know. Where did you hear something?" She was able to block out some of the pain in her head to focus on Henry. 

 

"Outside your window. Do you want me to go look?" Henry pushed his chest out and acted every bit the man of the house when he said it.

 

"No, go call the hospital and tell them I might be bringing in Emma. I have a feeling I know exactly what happened." Regina was very clearly being pulled towards her room and she had a feeling she was going to find Emma laying on the ground outside. 

 

Rushing down the stairs and out the front door she quickly had her fears confirmed. She found Emma laying in a heap next to a broken piece of guttering. Not wasting anytime she grabbed the blonde in her arms and poofed them to the emergency room. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 22

 

When they reappeared at the emergency room several nurses jumped at the sudden intrusion. Regina glared at one and then said, "Isn't this an _emergency_ room? I clearly have one here." She said as she gestured to the blonde still sprawled out in her lap, just as she was when they poofed from the house. 

 

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor, you'll have to wait just a few minutes while we get a bed ready. Calling ahead doesn't do much good when you get here instantly." One nurse bravely said. 

 

"Where's Dr. Whale?" 

 

"He's on his way down ma'am." 

 

"hhggmm…'gina?" Emma moaned.

 

"I'm right here, don't move too much. You fell trying to climb up my house." Regina looked down at Emma with love and concern in her eyes. "We'll talk about how much trouble you are in later."

 

"Oh man…" 

 

"Just lay still and don't worry. Dr. Whale is on his way down here now." Regina smoothed the hair back from her girlfriends face placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

 

"I love you too. My head is killing me. How much trouble am I in?" Emma asked, as she gained back some of her faculties. 

 

"The most. I'm not sure you'll ever be _out_ of trouble." Regina smiled, glad that Emma was awake and speaking clearly.

 

Dr. Whale came rushing into the room only to find Regina and Emma cuddled up on the floor talking to each other. "I thought there was a terrible accident?" He said expecting to at least see some blood or something. 

 

"There has been. Emma needs a ct scan, she fell and hit her head. She was unconscious for probably 2-3 minutes." Regina answered.

 

"Well thank you Nurse Mills. I will take it from here though." He said as he waved a nurse over to help him get Emma settled on a bed. He checked her pupils and felt the back of her head, finding a large knot the size of a golfball. "I think we will do that ct scan after all. That's quite a knot on your head. You didn't even get one that big when you got hit with an actual golfball."

 

"Shut up Doc. Gimme something for the pain please. And my stomach feels all weird like I'm nervous or something. That can't be good can it?" Emma said. Glancing over at Regina she noticed she was looking down at the floor and wouldn't make eye contact with her. "Never mind about the nervous thing. Gimme something for my head though."

 

"I'll get the ct ordered. It shouldn't be too long of a wait. I'll have a nurse bring you in some Lortab, hopefully you will be able to keep it down." Dr. Whale said as he turned to leave. 

 

Once he was out the door Emma tilted up Regina's chin so that she was looking at her. "Hey, don't be nervous. I'm fine. I have a thick skull--it's one of the things you love about me 'cause it kept me in town."  

 

"You know? I mean you get why you felt nervous?"

 

"Yeah, you said this might happen right? I just guessed, I'm glad I'm right though." Emma said smiling at Regina. 

 

"Mmmhhmm. Well you're still in trouble."

 

"Figured."

 

Before they could discuss anymore the x-ray tech came in to wheel Emma to radiology for her scan. "You can wait here Madame Mayor. It shouldn't take too long." The tech told Regina.

 

"Thank you." She answered with a nod of her head. 

 

Once Emma was wheeled out of the room Regina took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Emma was right--she didn't have anything to be nervous about, but seeing her laying there unconscious scared her tremendously. She decided Emma was never leaving her sight again and used the phone in the room to call Henry.  After one ring he answered. 

 

"Is she ok?" Henry asked before Regina even said anything.

 

"I think so. They just took her down to do a scan, but she's awake and talking. I need you to do me a couple of favors."

 

"Sure, what?"

 

"One-Don't tell Snow Emma's in the hospital again. I don't want her and Charming busting in here. Two I need you to bring me my purse. It should be in the hall closet." Regina said, hoping he wouldn't ask why she needed her purse.

 

"No problem, I'll be there in a little bit. Why do you need your purse?" Henry asked.

 

"You are your mothers son. Just bring me my purse please. And do not dig through it." Regina rolled her eyes despite him not being able to see it.

 

"Yeah, ok. See you in a few." Henry hung up and started weighing the risks of looking inside. He quickly decided it wasn't worth it. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma had been gone just over an hour and Regina was getting nervous. She had started pacing the room after Henry left from dropping off her purse. She had to convince him that it would be more beneficial for him to go home and get the extra bedroom ready for Emma than for him to wait and bombard her when she got back from her scan. She hoped that he really believed her and didn't just leave because he sensed she wanted to be alone with Emma when she got back. When she heard the door open she breathed a sigh of relief. The x-ray tech wheeled her back in the room and she maneuvered herself back into the bed. Regina just watched her closely to make sure she wasn't too gone on pain meds. Dr. Whale trailed in once the tech left the room.

 

"Everything looked ok on the scan. You've really got to stop hitting your head so much. You only suffered a mild concussion this time, but late signs can show up. Will you be staying with Regina tonight?" Dr. Whale asked.

 

"Yes she will." Regina answered, not even letting Emma speak. 

 

"Ok, you'll need to watch for vomiting, memory loss, and any seizure activity." 

 

"Seizures! Just because I hit my head?" Emma blurted out. 

 

"It's very unlikely, but if there is a bleed in your brain it may show up later and one of the first signs will be a seizure." Dr. Whale said calmly. 

 

"Ok." Emma didn't remember this little speech from the other times she'd hit her head. She was glad Regina was there to take care of her. 

 

"But she's fine as far as you can tell?" Regina asked.

 

"Yes. Call me if you have any more questions. You'll be free to go once you feel up to it." He said as he turned and left the room.

 

When the door shut behind him, Regina slowly walked over to it and locked the door. She paused a moment before spinning around and pointing at Emma. "Now that I know you're fine let's talk. What were you doing climbing up the side of my house?" Regina said angrily, shaking her finger at Emma while she talked. 

 

"Um…I forget?" Emma said, playing dumb because she realized how stupid she'd been.

 

"Really? That's what you're going to go with?" 

 

"No. Look, I just wanted to talk to you. Snow and Ruby got me all worked up at lunch, then you canceled our plans but I saw you in the park meeting with some dude and I kinda maybe let it get a little crazy up here." She said gesturing to her head. "Then I decided that I was a grown up and I wanted to talk to you and just ask what was going on but I thought it was too late to ring the doorbell. It all made perfect sense at the time." Emma shrugged, hoping that her pitiful state would win her some points.

 

"Snow. You're mother will continue to be a thorn in my side until the day I die. I don't know what my past life did to deserve her terrorizing me…" Regina stopped and took a deep breath, knowing it wasn't the time to rant about her soon to be mother in law. She walked over to her purse and pulled out the ring box. She tossed it at Emma. "Here's how this is going to go Miss Swan. You are going to open that box and quit gaping at it like a fish. Then you're going to put on the ring inside it and in 6 months we are getting married. Ceremony, honeymoon, bridal shower--I want all of it. In the mean time you will be moving in with me. I am not waiting a year. No patience remember? _If_ you're lucky enough to get yourself out of trouble with me in the next 6 months I will propose again and I will make it more romantic than this. Are we clear?" Regina finished, hands on her hips in full Mayor mode.

 

Emma just stared at the ring in her hand. It was beautiful, but not in a spoiled princessy way. It was just perfect for her and when she slid it on her finger it was a perfect fit. She looked up at Regina with tears in her eyes and just nodded. Regina quickly softened and made her way to the bed, climbing onto it with her and pulling Emma close. _"_ I love you. That's why I want those things with you."

 

"I know, I love you too. I'm glad you had the guts to do this. I would have dragged my feet another couple of years. These are happy tears by the way, I'm just so…ugh there's no word for it. I'm glad you want me in your life, it makes me the luckiest person alive to be loved so much by you." Emma gave her a soft kiss and she hoped it conveyed everything she was feeling in that moment. 

 

After a second Regina pulled back and slid off the bed. "That was very sweet dear. I few more lines like that and I might even let you sleep in my room tonight instead of the couch." 

 

"You were going to make me sleep on the couch on the official first night of me living there?" Emma's voice raised a few pitches. 

 

"Yes. You were an idiot climbing up the side of my…our house like that." 

 

"And now I'm all yours. FOR-EV-ER." 

 

"Mmmm."  Regina smiled at the blonde. She couldn't have been happier about that fact and she knew Emma could feel what she was feeling at that moment. 

 

SQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Chapter 23

 

Poke. 

 

Poke. Poke.

 

"Is this how it's going to be every morning?" Emma grumbled and tried to pull the covers up over her head. 

 

"What do you mean? Do I plan to be your personal alarm clock every day and bring you fresh coffee to your bedside every morning? Do you have a problem with it?" Regina replied as she placed the piping hot coffee on the bedside table.

 

"Well…I love the coffee thing, how about you just bring that up every morning and then leave real quiet like." Emma peeked her head out from the covers and smiled.

 

Regina just put her hands on her hips and glared down at the blonde.

 

"Too soon for jokes?" 

 

"Need I remind you that it's only been three days since I found you unconscious outside my window and that isn't nearly enough time to get yourself out of trouble for that debacle? I wouldn't push it." Regina sat on the edge of the bed and moved Emma's head to the side to check the healing wound. 

 

"It's fine, it's already almost gone. No need to worry." Emma grabbed the hand tangled in her hair and kissed it. 

 

"You're moving in today." 

 

"I am. Sure you don't want to back out?" Emma asked, only half joking. 

 

"Completely. Despite the mood I will surely be in after I spend the day with your father and mother packing and moving everything over here, I still believe it will be worth it to see you every single morning." Regina leaned in close and kissed the blonde's lips softly.

 

"I love you...I have to tell you something."

 

"What?" Regina just looked at Emma blankly, not at all able to guess what might come out of her mouth next. 

 

"I have this thing with Q-tips. If there's any in the house I need you to hide them from me and only let me have one a week." Emma tried to look any where but directly at Regina when she finished talking, knowing that out of everything they had been through this might be the weirdest thing she'd ever had to discuss. 

 

"What?"

 

"You already said that. Look, I can't help using the little things. All the time. I can't be trusted with them at all…ear infections may have been linked to my over usage in the past."

 

"That's insane. What in the world do you do now?"

 

"I don't want to tell you."

 

"I believe that you said something about no secrets in one of your love notes…" Regina just looked down at the blonde, waiting. 

 

"Ugh…stupid notes...I have Snow bring me one every Sunday."

 

"Your mother brings you a q-tip every Sunday?" Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm marrying a child."

 

"Hey--what else was I supposed to do? I live alone. I couldn't just have a whole box of them sitting around. That would be crazy!" Emma grabbed her coffee cup and took a drink. "This is delicious. I love that you bring me a cup every day and I love that you wake me up even though I grumble. I love you." 

 

"That was very sweet. What else aren't you telling me?" Regina smiled despite herself. She found she was actually excited about finding out things she didn't know about Emma, things that only come from living with someone. 

 

"Eh…do I have to spill all my crazy right now?" Emma was grinning ear to ear, enjoying bantering with the brunette. 

 

"I doubt that the things _you_ yourself recognize as crazy are even scratching the surface. You don't have to tell me them all right now, but I was enjoying myself immensely." 

 

"Ugh, already with the Regina version of puppy dog eyes. One more--there's this tree down by the park and every time I drive by it I say hello out loud to it. It looks like that mean tree from Wizard of Oz that throws apples at Dorothy." Emma finished this confession with a shrug of her shoulder. 

 

"That's not crazy. That's just very observant. It is that tree. Well, the tree in the movie was based off of him. He's actually more difficult than they portrayed in the movie. When the curse broke he went back to his original form and when I was still using magic I made sure he would never speak again." Regina said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

"You're shitting me?" 

 

"Language. And no I am not "shitting" you." She punctuated the word with air quotes.

 

"Ha! You said shitting and used air quotes and I've only been here a few days. Pretty soon you'll want to borrow my leather jacket." Emma reached up from under the covers and grabbed the brunette's waist, spinning so that the brunette was pinned underneath her. 

 

"Never." Regina said smiling.

 

"I'm moving in today." Emma responded, changing her demeanor slightly. "I love you."

 

"You're moving in today." Regina kissed the blonde, happy that for once she wasn't second guessing a decision or wondering what would go wrong. "I love you."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Have you figured out how to tell your parents about the engagement part yet? I was hoping that when I had that ring specially designed for you it would actually be worn on your finger not just on a chain around your neck." Regina asked as they made their way downstairs for breakfast.

 

"No, not yet. Give me some credit--I told them about the moving in thing. I just want to live in this happy bubble a little longer before I burst it and Snow takes over our lives with _planning_ …"

 

"To be fair you were still on painkillers when you told them about moving in, but I'll leave the engagement announcement up to you. Just make sure that I am there when you do it. I'm allowed so few chances to torture your mother these days." Regina said, unable to wipe the smirk off her face. "Just don't wait too long, I gave you a 6 month window and we are sticking to it."

 

"Yes ma'am. Just a few more days. And then we can tell Henry. Lord know's we can't tell one without the other. Those two are like sieves when it comes to secrets." Emma said with a shake of her head.  

 

"Very true dear. That trait is definitely all nature, not nurture."

 

"Hey! I'm great with secrets, it must skip a generation. Are you going to make me breakfast?" Emma grabbed one of Regina's hands and turned her around to face her. "I need my strength today." She kissed her solidly, pulling her flush against her. She slid her hand down the brunette's side and grabbed a handful of the brunette's backside. "God, I love you in jeans. It just does something to your ass…"

 

"As much as I'm loving this right now I don't think your mother appreciates the show." Regina said, pulling back and smirking at a gaping Snow in the doorway. "Lovely to see you this morning Snow."

 

Emma's face turned crimson as she tried to put as much distance between herself and Regina without looking obvious. 

 

"Um, well….Sorry. Henry let me in. I didn't…Henry went with David to go get boxes." Snow stuttered. 

 

"As much as I'm enjoying this moment, I feel that we should move on for Emma's sake." Torturing Snow was only fun for so long before she got bored with the game and started to feel bad for her girlfriend. "I think there's plenty of coffee for everyone, Shall we?" Regina turned and headed into the kitchen, assuming they would follow. 

 

"Snow! You can't just wander in here or you're going to see stuff you don't want to see. Just like I don't wander in your house unannounced anymore since I caught you and Charming in bed together that first time." 

 

"Ok I get it. I think that image is burned into my brain solidly enough that I will remember to yell or something next time. I guess I should just feel lucky you both actually have clothes on. I don't know how you're going to survive being around Regina so much, you have the willpower of a 16 year old." Snow laughed. She wasn't upset she caught them in the act, she was just sorry she'd interrupted their moment. She was happy that after so long she could see how truly happy Emma was with Regina and that alone took the sting out of who she found that happiness with. Taking pity on her daughter she continued, "Come on, let's go get you some coffee. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's perfectly normal for parents to walk in on their kids making out with someone."

 

"Yeah, when you're a teenager. Something about having it happen when you're an adult makes it waaayyy worse." Emma said as she followed her mom to the kitchen to join Regina. 

 

"Everyone recovered?" Regina asked when they walked in. Emma made her way around the island and sat next to Regina.

 

"Yep all good. Why are you here anyway Snow?" Emma asked.

 

"Well I thought it might be a good idea to strategize. You know so that no one sees anything they shouldn't while we're packing." Snow said, speaking in a way that meant she already knew there were certain things _she_ didn't want to see. 

 

"Emma and I will take care of packing up the bedroom. I don't want anyone else cleaning out her underwear drawer." Regina answered.

 

"Yeah, or that other drawer by her bed…" Snow mumbled.

 

"Kill me. Kill me now. I'm not going to survive today." Emma screeched.

 

"Not to worry Snow, I made sure that particular drawer was already cleaned out and moved over here yesterday. I didn't want to take the chance of prying eyes seeing anything they shouldn't." Regina chimed in.

 

"Oh good, she usually keeps another…"

 

"Yes I got that one too."

 

"Seriously you two! I am right here! And why do you know so much about where I keep things Snow? Or should I say Snoopy?"

 

The only response she got was both Snow and Regina laughing at her. "I have years of embarrassing mother moments to catch up on, this is great. You should see how red your face is right now." 

 

"My head hurts. I'm skipping today."

 

"No you're not." Regina said simply. 

 

"I don't even know why we need their help. I have some clothes and a few keepsake things to bring over and I'm leaving everything else." 

 

"About that. I know how fond of your couch and that ridiculous chair you are so if you want we can move them into the basement." Regina offered, feeling a little exposed being so open with Emma in front of Snow.

 

"I can have the basement as my Man Cave?!"

 

"Call it what you want dear. I just thought you'd enjoy having a space of your own." Regina smiled at Emma, pleased that she was so happy about the gesture. 

 

"I love you! You're the best!" Emma moved in to kiss Regina and she heard her mother groan.

 

"I'm going to head over to your apartment. You two are making me a little sick this morning and I'm married to Prince Charming. Get there when you can pry yourselves off each other. I'll keep the boys out of your room." Snow said with a laugh. She patted her daughter's arm and turned to leave. 

 

"Thank you for your help today Snow. I…thank you." Regina said awkwardly. She did appreciate their help, but she was also thankful that Snow and Charming had stayed supportive of their daughter. Without it this whole process with Emma could have been much more difficult for the both of them. 

 

"You're welcome Regina." Snow said with an understanding smile. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 24**

 

"So the last few weeks have been a little crazy." Emma said as she handed Regina a glass of wine and sat down on the couch beside her. 

 

"I'd say that's an understatement dear." Regina replied, taking a sip of her wine and curling her legs up underneath her.

 

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm just saying that I realize it's been nuts and you've been great. I have something special planned for tomorrow night okay? A date night--we deserve one." Emma pulled Regina in closer to her side and kissed the top of her head. 

 

"I have been on my best behavior lately. Perhaps it's time I was a little naughty?" Regina just blinked up at her and smirked. 

 

"You…I…are…you are so hot." Emma managed to stuttered out. 

 

"Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes." Regina said as she stood up. "Think you can handle it?"

 

"No."

 

"Mmm, you're probably right. I'll definitely be testing your limits tonight." She took another drink of her wine and set it down on the coffee table without taking her eyes off of Emma. Then she simply turned and headed up the stairs. 

 

Emma didn't move until Regina's feet disappeared from view on the stairs. She let out the breath she was holding and took a few more deep ones to calm herself down. She didn't know how Regina could flip a switch like that and fill an entire room with so much sex appeal and she hoped she never did. She just wanted to enjoy the ride. 

 

After taking care of their wine glasses and putting them in the dishwasher she made her way upstairs. When she walked into their bedroom Regina was already under the covers.

 

"Take your clothes off and join me. Unless you just want to stand there all night and stare." Regina said, sliding down so that she was stretched out facing Emma's side of the bed. 

 

"I think I _could_ just stare at you all night but getting naked with you sounds so much better." Emma said as she made quick work of her boots and jeans. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and heard a gasp from Regina. "See something you like?"

 

"Yes. Get in here. I love it when you don't where a bra. I love imagining your nipples teasing the inside of your shirt and I love seeing the way they bounce just enough to get my attention." Regina took one of her own breasts in her hand and pinched her nipple.

 

"You're so incredibly sexy. I love you." Emma said as she slid in next to the brunette and kissed her, teasing her tongue around soft lips and seeking entrance. Regina opened her mouth and let her in, swirling her own tongue around, dueling for dominance. As they battled Emma pulled Regina closer to her and felt something brush her leg. Pulling back slightly she looked at Regina's bright eyes and peeked under the covers. "Whoa…"

 

Regina leaned back in towards the blonde and nibbled at her ear. "I've wanted to fuck you with this since I moved it over here last week. Are you going to let me…fuck…you...Emma?" Regina drew out as she punctuated each word with a swirl of her tongue around Emma's ear. 

 

"Oh god yes. I…we..." Emma moaned out.

 

"Ssshh, just lay back." Regina said as she gently pushed Emma on to her back. "Hands above your head." 

 

Emma obeyed, stretching her arms out and clasping her hands together. The motion caused her breasts to thrust outwards and Regina couldn't help but stare down at her flushed, soft curves. 

 

Regina positioned herself in between Emma's legs and nudged them gently, spreading her open wider. She leaned down to capture Emma's lips for a kiss and the dildo teased at the blonde's wet opening. Emma tried to shift her hips up to create more friction, but stopped when Regina pulled back.

 

"It's not going to be that easy for you Swan." Regina said as she moved down Emma's neck leaving a wet trail. She moved down lower, taking a hard nipple in her mouth and biting. Emma arched up again while Regina continued sucking and biting and pulling. Slowly Regina began rocking her own hips, dragging the tip up and down the blonde's wet folds. Emma moaned loudly at the contact and tried to shift lower. Regina popped her mouth off the nipple and rose to her knees. "Are you going to beg for me?" 

 

"Yes…" Emma growled out.

 

"Yes what?" Regina grabbed the base of the dildo and rubbed the tip over Emma's hard clit and back down, teasing her opening again and again. When Emma only moaned she asked again, "Yes what?"

 

"Fuck me Regina, please." Emma whimpered and with each pass of the toy she tried to tilt her hips up to bring it inside her. 

 

Regina stilled the seeking hips with one hand while she continued to rub the toy up and down until she finally ended the torture and slid the head inside and stopped, allowing Emma to register the change. "Look at me Emma." She commanded as she started to pump her hips slowly, never entering the blonde more than inch before pulling back again. Reaching up she started to tease Emma's hard clit with her fingers, rubbing it with the same rhythm as her hips. She stared into green eyes that were pleading for more. 

 

"You're driving me insane Reg, please…I need more." Emma moaned out. "Please…"

 

Not able to hold herself back any longer Regina shifted and sank herself deeper, watching as the toy disappeared fully. Moaning at the sight she leaned down again and brought her body into contact with the one below her. Strong legs wrapped around her waist and pulled her in deeper. Nipping at the blonde's throat Regina asked, "Is this what you wanted?" She felt a head nod and she grinned into the crook of Emma's neck as she felt the blonde's arms slide down her back and grab her ass. 

 

Regina began to thrust harder, faster, encouraged on by the strangled moans coming from Emma. With each stroke she felt the base pressing into her clit and felt the orgasm building up in her own body, threatening to overwhelm her. Sensing that Emma was getting closer to the edge she captured a nipple in her mouth and sucked hard, while she kept thrusting and grinding down on the body underneath her. She lost herself in the feeling and when she heard Emma cry out and quiver beneath her, she followed, tumbling over the edge screaming Emma's name.

 

She stayed buried inside her, holding Emma tightly in her arms, basking in the feeling of soft hands rubbing patterns up and down her back. When she felt settled again she raised her head up and looked into green eyes. Her movement caused Emma to whimper slightly and she just smiled at the blonde. "Not done yet?" She said as she started moving her hips slowly again. Without letting her answer she captured Emma's lips in a kiss, thrusting her tongue in her mouth in the same rhythm she was moving her hips. A few moments passed and then she felt Emma start to rock against her, moaning into her mouth. She continued the cadence, every thrust pushing deeper and harder. 

 

"Come again for me Emma." Regina said when she pulled back slightly, watching as the blonde's eyes slammed shut and her body convulsed beneath her. After a few minutes she withdrew slowly and stood on shaky legs to unhook the harness, letting it drop to the floor before crawling back into bed and gathering the woman in her arms. Kissing the top of her head softly she whispered, "You were amazing."

 

"Me? You were. That was…I don't even have words for that." Emma said and she turned to look Regina in the eye. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Need sleep now." Emma mumbled.

 

Regina's only response was to hold on a little tighter as they both drifted off. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Wakey Wakey, Sleepyhead..." Emma whispered to the brunette still curled against her.

 

"No sing song voices allowed, you made that rule." Regina answered groggily.

 

" _You_ can't do a sing-song voice and that's only because it sounds creepy when you do. _I_ can do it because I never wake up before you and I'm gloating." Emma ran her hand up and down Regina's back, loving the chance to wake up with her in her arms. 

 

"Gloat while you go get me some coffee. I think I earned it last night." 

 

"Damn right you did! Coffee in bed coming right up." Emma responded as she untangled herself from Regina's limbs.

 

"You really are chipper this morning." Regina commented.

 

"Hell yeah, I got laid last night." 

 

"Mmm, I believe Miss Swan, that you got _fucked_ last night." Regina said, her eyes lighting up with a smile. 

 

"I love when you say that word, you make it sound so hot. I can't wait until I get to try out our new friend. I get a turn right?" Emma asked, suddenly wondering if she'd inadvertently made herself a bottom last night. 

 

"You'll have to earn it. What do you mean _try out_?" 

 

Emma winced slightly. She should have known Regina would focus in on her slip up. "Um…I haven't actually ever used something like that. I bought it a while back hoping that I would get the chance to use it with you…" Emma tapered off, embarrassed by her confession. 

 

"My, my Sheriff. You really did have it bad for me didn't you?" Regina teased, hoping to ease some of the tension she felt rolling off of Emma. 

 

"Yep."

 

"Well I'm glad that you've not had any experience with it. I can be quite selfish and I will relish the fact that you have shared something with me and only me." Regina truly did feel relieved. Sharing was not something she did well and she liked to believe that Henry was an immaculate conception. Emma was hers and hers alone.

 

"I'm yours, Regina. You get that right? No one has ever had me the way you do. _All_ of me." Emma said, reading Regina's mind.

 

"I do. You have all of me as well. I…"

 

Emma cut her off with a kiss, "I get it. I do." Her eyes telling Regina that she truly did understand. "I love you. I'm going to get us some coffee." She got back up smiling and left the room. 

 

Regina watched her go and hoped that she never tired of the emotional roller coaster Emma kept her on. The blonde had a way of opening her up, pulling her heartstrings and lightening the mood before things got too dark. It was perfect really, but she wasn't about to let the blonde know just how good she was at handling her, her head was big enough sometimes. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 25**

 

"So where are we going tonight?" Regain asked as she got in the car.

 

"Not telling you yet." Emma responded when she shut the car door and made her way around to the driver's side. 

 

"I have to say I was a little disappointed that there weren't any grand gestures prior to our date tonight. Are you getting tired of doing nice things for me already?" 

 

"No, never. I just don't like being too predictable. How much fun would this be if you knew what was coming all the time?" Emma responded with a half smile. She had a grand gesture planned, the grandest ever in fact, and she was having a hard time containing herself.

 

"I suppose that would take the romance out of it a little." Regina conceded.

 

"Will I ever hear you say the words _you're right Emma_?"

 

"No."

 

"Okay, just checking." Emma said with a laugh. "We're here."

 

They had pulled up in front of the most popular restaurant in town, aside from Granny's, a nice steakhouse called The Iron House. After parking the car, Emma made her way around to Regina's side and helped her out. 

 

"I love this dress on you. Red is definitely a good color on you." Emma said as she took her hand. "I just don't understand how something so tight can be comfortable."

 

"Who said it was comfortable? I just want to look good." 

 

"Well you do." Emma stated as they approached the waiters station. "Reservation under Swan please."

 

"Ah, good Sheriff. The rest of your party is already seated. Right this way." The young waitress said.

 

"The rest of our party? I thought you told me this was a special night for us?" Regina whispered in a way that made Emma feel like she was still getting yelled at. 

 

"It is. Get your panties out of a wad and just be patient. I know it's going to be hard but we have to get through dinner with my parents first." Emma knew that once the evening was over she would be back to Goldstar Girlfriend status, but she was going to have to endure the abuse until then. 

 

"Panties in a….Good evening Snow, Charming. Emma didn't tell me you'd be joining us for dinner tonight." Regina said as she quickly recovered when they reached the table. 

 

"Oh, well I thought that had been the plan all week? I'm glad that we could all get together like this. I suggested having you two over to our house but Emma convinced me that this would be good for all of us. No clean up." Snow knew she was rambling but there were still times Regina made her a little nervous. Not to mention she was getting the feeling that Emma was up to something since she hadn't told Regina about meeting them. 

 

"I was really happy Emma suggested we all get together. At some point though, Regina, you and I are going to have to have that traditional "Don't hurt my daughter" talk." David chimed in with a smile. 

 

"Dad! No. We are adults out for a nice dinner. No weird fairytale, over-protective crap tonight." Emma cut in.

 

"I would expect nothing less from you Charming. Just make an appointment with my assistant. The Evil Queen _always_ has time to talk to royalty." Regina seethed.

 

"Al..Alright. I was just sort of..never mind." David stuttered out. He was actually just joking but he should have known that Regina might not take it that way. He had no doubt that the two of them would make each other happy and he wasn't going to interfere with that. 

 

"No. No Evil Queen, No Queen Snow, No Prince Charming. Adults only. Where's the waiter? I need wine." Emma said.

 

"I second that." Regina said. 

 

"Oookkaayy. How about we change the subject. Why don't you tell us what you've been up to lately." Snow was not about to let their first family dinner together spiral out of control before they had even ordered.

 

"Yes, Emma. Why don't you tell your mother what's been _up_ lately, you know, what all we've been _doing_." Regina dropped her voice a little and purred out the words up and doing and it made Emma turn a very nice shade of red. 

 

Regina felt a pinch on her thigh and jumped at it. She slapped the offending hand away. 

 

"Not much really. The usual. Why don't you tell us how things are going at the animal shelter, David. I heard that you added a wing for birds. Get it wing…birds…" 

 

Snow and Charming both laughed too hard at their daughter's joke and Regina only rolled her eyes. David recovered and started telling them all about every single thing he'd done at the shelter over the past month. That topic lasted them all the way through appetizers and the main course. 

 

"And so then that was it. We were finally ready to start allowing birds to stay and recover." David finished, knowing he should have shut up about an hour before but his wife seemed content with him taking all the focus. 

 

"Well, thank you for that run down David. I think though that Emma and I need to get going. We have something else planned for this evening, just the two of us." Regina said, grateful that the check had come while he was winding down.

 

"Ummm…not quite yet Regina. I have something I want to say first." Emma said, feeling the death-glare that Regina was giving her. She just ignored it and kept her face pointed towards her parents. "Mom, Dad--it's been so wonderful the last few years getting to know you and becoming a real family. It's something that I didn't think I would ever be lucky enough to find. That's why what I'm about to tell you next is so much more exciting--because I can share it with you two." Emma took a deep breath and chanced a glance at Regina. The brunette was staring at her like she had lost her mind and Emma just jerked her head back towards her parents a couple of times. Taking the hint she turned to look at them as well. "Regina and I are getting married!"

 

Snow gasped loudly and turned quickly towards Regina. "I…you…how…" Snow didn't finish the sentence before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted, falling right out of her chair when she did. David had immediately burst into tears and ran around the table to pull Regina and Emma into a hug and he didn't notice that his wife was laying on the floor in the middle of the restaurant. 

 

"Um, David…you might want to let us go and check on Snow." Emma said prying him off herself and Regina. 

 

"Right, right…True Love's Kiss to the rescue!" David yelled as he ran back around the table and knelt down beside Snow. 

 

He didn't get the chance to kiss her though because she sat up as soon as he had knelt down. Pointing at Regina she started ranting again, "You…this…I." Again, she couldn't get anything else out before fainting back into Charming's arms.

 

While her father was occupied Emma turned to Regina, "Surprise!" She said with a smile.

 

Regina couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. "You made your father burst into tears and your mother faint in public for me?"

 

"Yep, I love you. And maybe this will teach Snow not to try and embarrass me anymore. I play to win." Emma answered, grinning from ear to ear. She leaned over and captured Regina's lips for a quick kiss. 

 

"I just wish I could have recorded it so I could see your Mom's face over and over." Regina said.

 

Emma just waved their waiter over, who was standing off to the side holding Emma's phone up. "Done. I slipped him my phone when he brought the check. I'm pretty good." 

 

"That you are. That you are dear." 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Once the dust settled and Emma promised repeatedly that she would come over the next day to discuss things with Snow they were able to finally leave the restaurant. It didn't seem like Snow was actually upset about the engagement she was just caught off guard and couldn't process it.

 

"Emma, that was amazing. I can't believe you did that for me." Regina said as they got in the car to drive home. 

 

"I knew you'd love it and I knew they'd forgive me. They think I walk on water. Everybody wins. Are you ready to tell Henry tonight?" Emma asked.

 

"Yes, don't expect too much of a reaction from him though. He already knows I was planning to ask." 

 

"He does?"

 

"Yes, despite what you may think I didn't exactly plan to throw the ring at you. I had a much more romantic proposal in mind. Part of that was asking for your hand in marriage from Henry. I was going to ask your parents permission, but I decided Henry was a better choice." 

 

"Wow, that's all kinds of old school. You really have it bad don't you?" Emma said with a smirk.

 

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde. "You're impossible. I'll send Henry a text and let him know we want to talk to him tonight."

 

**Emma and I want to discuss something with you tonight. What time will you be home?**

Regina's phone buzzed signaling a reply.

 

**_Curfew. I heard the news, video is all over Facebook already. Congrats._ **

 

"Well that's done. Your son says congrats." Regina said wryly.

 

"What?"

 

"He apparently already knows, the video is making the rounds online."

 

"Regina! Is that why you wanted my phone while we were trying to revive Snow?" 

 

"Perhaps." 

 

"You're only making the wedding planning harder on yourself. Snow is going to be next to impossible to work with if she finds out you're the one who put it out there."

 

"Who said I would be working with her in the first place? I'm sure she planned my first wedding with her _daddy_ , she is most definitely _not_ planning this one." Regina said in a huff.

 

Emma remained quiet the rest of the short drive home. She really hadn't thought about all the hurdles and roadblocks she was going to have to navigate when she said yes to the wedding thing. She'd just been so excited about the end result. Maybe she would suggest eloping if things got too rough.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 26**

 

"So I already know about the engagement. It's all anyone can talk about in this town right now. What's the big news you're going to tell me today?" Katherine asked as she followed Regina back to the kitchen.

 

"Who says I have to have big news to invite you over?" Regina countered. 

 

"I do. It's what you do. Spill."

 

"No, you're not getting it out of me that quick. Did you see the video of Snow online?"

 

"Of course. I watched it several times. Emma is so good to you." Katherine smiled at her friend. "Happy looks good on you."

 

"Thank you. I am happy. I still wonder sometimes when it's all going to go wrong, but not as much as I used to." Regina confessed. There were still times that bits of insecurity would creep in. It was so hard to shut off after a lifetime of heartache. 

 

"I would tell you not to look over your shoulder but I think we both know it wouldn't help. I'm just glad things are going well. So how did the proposal we planned go?" Katherine asked, excepting the glass of wine from Regina's outstretched hand.

 

"It didn't. I ended up throwing the ring at her and demanding she move in and told her the wedding was in 6 months." Regina smiled. She knew when she said it out loud it sounded like a ridiculous way to propose to someone, but Emma just made her crazy sometimes and for some reason it was fitting for them. 

 

Once Katherine quieted down from her fit of laughter she said, "Oh god Regina! That is just so _you._ That's perfect."

 

"I'm glad that you're amused by it. I still plan to use the idea that we came up with but I'm going to wait."

 

"Until when?" 

 

"If you must know, I assume that at some point during this wedding planning I _may_ , at some point, become intolerable. I'm saving the proposal as my "get out of jail free card" as they say."

 

"Genius. Still scheming. I love it. So really, why did you invite me over for drinks?" Katherine asked curiously. 

 

"I want to ask you a favor." The brunette was ringing her hands together, an outward sign to how nervous and uncomfortable she felt saying those words. 

 

"Okay…"

 

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Regina rushed out. 

 

"That's not a favor! That's, well, an honor! Of course I will. I know it's not a tradition we had in the Enchanted forest but I love that they do it here."

 

"I want to blend some of the things I'm familiar with and some things that Emma is familiar with into the ceremony."

 

"That's, wow Regina. You really do want this wedding don't you?" Katherine asked with a sigh. It was different talking to this more open version of Regina. Emma had opened Regina up in more ways than one and she hoped that the blonde never took advantage of that. 

 

"Yes I do. Even knowing who my in-laws will be." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

 

"You're family tree does have a few twisted branches. Since I'm the maid of honor does that mean I get to plan the bacholerette party?"

 

"Yes, I suppose so. I assume that Emma is going to ask Ruby to be her maid of honor so you might have some help with that. We would like to do a joint party. "

 

"Oh this is going to be great!" Katherine launched herself out of her seat and pulled Regina into a spontaneous hug. She knew Regina wasn't exactly a huggy person, but she figured if she kept trying she would eventually wear the woman down. When she felt the hug returned she was elated. "So enough sappiness. Let's hear about the sex."

 

"Katherine! I'm not discussing that with you." Regina said in a huff.

 

"Yes you are. Let me just pour you another glass of wine." 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma wanted to bang her head against something. Repeatedly. She had been over at her parents house for two hours and Snow was still not getting why she couldn't help with the wedding planning. Emma had tried explaining it nicely, she had tried to get David to help convince Snow, and she was about to lose it.

 

"Emma, you are the daughter of a King and Queen. You're a Princess! There will be certain things that we will have to do for this wedding and certain people that will have to be invited. We may even need to open the portal and bring some people back from the Enchanted Forest. Regina has to realize that. I mean when we had her first wedding her mother was very involved in the planning with me….Oh." Snow finally slowed her rant down enough and it dawned on her what the problem was. "I planned her first wedding."

 

"Yep. It only took you two hours to figure that out." Emma said rolling her eyes, she didn't know if that was the teenager in her coming out or if she'd been hanging around Regina too much lately.

 

"There's no need to talk back like that. I just didn't understand. Now I do. I'll stay out of the way." Snow said, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

"Ah, come on. No crying. I didn't say you couldn't be involved at all, but you can't be pushy about it. She'll let you help once she realizes this isn't a repeat of her first. Just remember that you will have to do whatever she tells you to and no arguing though." 

 

"This is one of those times it's awkward we're the same age. I feel like you're lecturing me." 

 

"That's because I am. This wedding is important to Regina. She's going to get exactly what she wants even if it doesn't fulfill all the princess wedding crap _you_ want it to. I'm sure she'll keep some of the protocol in mind but the second you bring it up she'll nix whatever it is to spite you." Emma said, glad that her mother was finally paying attention. 

 

"Understood. You remind me so much of your father right now. Defending your woman." Snow pulled her daughter in for a hug.

 

"Ugh, get off. I'm not feeling very lovey after going around in circles for two hours with you. And I'm not defending Regina, she doesn't need that. I'm just trying to make sure she gets the wedding she wants."

 

"So touchy, was this how you were as a teenager?" Snow pulled back from their hug but kept a hand on Emma's arm. 

 

"Worse. You should send Regina a thank you card that you missed those years." Emma said smiling at her mother. She was glad that they had worked through their issues over the years and could joke about the curse now. 

 

"Maybe I will. I'm happy for you, you know that right? I don't know why I fainted when I heard the news last night. I think sometimes I forget you're a grown adult." 

 

"I know. I get it. And I'm glad that you're being supportive. If you weren't, well…" Emma didn't really know what to say, she was just glad that they were both there for her.

 

"We love you. Of course we'd support you." 

 

"Thanks Mom. I better get going though. It's my turn to cook dinner tonight." 

 

"Bullshit. There's no way Regina let's you anywhere near the kitchen. You just miss your girlfriend. It's fine honey, I get _that_." 

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Hello? Regina?" Emma yelled from the hallway. Katherine's car was still in the driveway but there was no sign of anyone in the study or the kitchen and that's usually where Regain would entertain. She heard giggling towards the back of the house and followed the noise. Regina didn't giggle. This was going to be interesting. 

 

"Well hello you two. Having fun?" Emma asked when she found them sprawled out on the outdoor couch on the back patio.

 

"Yes! Can you give Frederick some lessons?" Katherine slurred.

 

"Hey baby, come give me a kiss. I showed Katherine the flowers that you had me plant back here." Regina said.

 

Emma obeyed and gave Regina a quick peck on the lips. She noticed that Regina's pupils were dilated, but she was putting on a very good show of trying _not_ to act drunk. "What am I giving Frederick lessons for?" Emma asked Katherine. She never thought in a million years she would come home and find a drunk Regina hanging out with an even drunken friend at _their_ house. Life was funny sometimes. 

 

"You're so romantic. Regina told me all about it. I hear you're not so bad in bed either." Katherine tried to wiggle her eyebrows at Emma, but they just stayed up and she only ended up looking surprised. Regina immediately found the scenery much more fascinating than the conversation and wouldn't look at Emma.

 

"Oh really? And what else did Regina tell you?" Emma asked as she sat down in between the two woman and confiscated Regina's wine glass. 

 

"She said that without a doubt you're the best at sexing. Ever. She thinks maybe you use magic when you do it." Katherine said dreamily. 

 

Emma turned towards Regina. "She did, did she? The best at sexing?" 

 

"She's drunk. I wouldn't listen to a word coming out of her mouth. We have just been out here discussing wedding plans and such. She tried to get me to tell her some very personal things but I wouldn't take the bait. I mean I just told her some basics to get her to stop asking." Regina responded. It would have been very convincing if her head hadn't slumped backwards during the speech and she had to right it before finishing. 

 

"Regina, honey, I think the bait was the wine. And I think you fell for it. It's fine." 

 

Regina scrunched up her face trying to figure out if Emma was upset. Or if the other Emma she was seeing was upset. 

 

"Katherine I'm going to call Frederick to come pick you up. I'll tell him you're asleep back here. I'm going to get Regina up to bed." Emma said, deciding that as much fun as she could have interrogating the two drunk woman she probably needed to get Regina into bed before she wasn't conscious enough to help get herself there. 

 

"Oh ok. I had more stuff I wanted Regina to tell me. Will you tell him to buy me some damn flowers when you call?" Katherine set her wine down and snuggled up into the corner of the sofa. "I mean he was a knight in shining armor. For real. Maybe I should be a lesbian."

 

"I don't think becoming a lesbian is such a great idea for you. I hear all the good ones in town are taken already anyway. I'll just tell him to get you some flowers. Ok?" Emma patted Katherine's leg and helped Regina stand up. "Come on babe, let's get you up to bed."

 

"Yes, let's _do_ get me into bed Sheriff." Regina was more successful at the eyebrow wiggle, but she fell into Emma's arms as a result of concentrating so hard on it. 

 

"Let's go Mills. You're going to have to focus when we start up the stairs."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know, because you're drunk?"

 

"No I'm not. She is." Regina pointed at the already snoring blonde on the couch.

 

"You're right. She is. Let's go." Emma said with a smile. 

 

Emma managed to get them up the stairs successfully, despite Regina tripping and almost pulling her down several times. Getting Regina's clothes off proved to be much more difficult however, because the brunette insisted on trying to do a striptease for Emma.

 

"Babe, I hate to break it to you but nothing is happening tonight. I'm going to get you undressed and then you're going to get in bed and go to sleep." Emma was trying to be stern but the woman wasn't making it easy throwing herself at her like this. 

 

Regina stopped fighting the process then and let Emma help her get the rest of the way undressed. Emma gently sat her down on the bed and told her she was going to go call Frederick real quick, grab some water for her, and she'd be right back.

 

When she walked back in the bedroom after talking to a very amused Frederick Regina had slumped over, but her feet were still on the floor in front of her. Emma thought that she'd passed out, but she heard a muffled voice. "Did you say something Reg?"

 

"I think I'm drunk." Regina said again a little more clearly.

 

"Yeah, you are. I got you some water and some Advil. Let's get you under the covers." Emma set the items down on the bedside table and then gently lifted Regina's legs up. She pulled the covers back up over her and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep love."

 

"Will you do me a favor?" Regina asked into the pillow.

 

"What babe?" 

 

"Can you read me one of the notes you sent me when we were first getting together? I just…" Regina tapered of and Emma thought she was out again. "I just talked about how great you were all night and I wanted to re-read one before I went to sleep. I just can't move right now."

 

Emma smiled down at the brunette. She wondered if she was going to remember being this open with her feelings in the morning. "Sure, any one of them in particular?"

 

"No, I love them all. I kept them, they're all in my beside table drawer." Regina pointed, only she ended up just pointing towards the door.

 

Emma dug through the pile of notes a little and then pulled one out from the middle, assuming the ones on top had already been re-read. "How about this one? It's one of the notes I just gave you instead of actually sending you flowers. Alyssum." Emma leaned down and kissed Regina's head again and brushed her hair off her face. She made her way around to her side of the bed and tucked herself in close to the woman.

 

_Regina,_

  _These are Alyssums. They mean "Worth beyond beauty." You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I just want you to know that it goes beyond your outside beauty for me though. I think that your spirit and your resilience and your protectiveness for those you love are some of your most beautiful qualities. I also think your wicked sense of humor, your intelligence, and your inability to give up once you set your mind to something  are amazing. You have worth to me beyond just being a pretty face. If I were to go blind tomorrow you would continue to be the most beautiful woman in the world to me because of what's on the inside. I know that you've had to fight like hell to let some of the things from your past go in order to move forward and I want you to know that fight didn't go unnoticed. I've noticed Regina, I think that I've always seen_ **you**. _The real you--even from the beginning. And she's always been beautiful to me._  

_Emma_

_PS--Do you remember the night we all went out for Ruby and Belle's bachelorette's party? I was insane, over the moon excited that you had actually said you would go out with us and I worked myself into a complete wreck by the time of the party. I wanted everything to go perfect and I treated it like a date, even though you had no idea. I had such a fantastic time with you and at the end of the night when I volunteered to drive you home I wanted to tell you so many things and I was going to ask you out. Every time you went to the bathroom I would grab Ruby and practice what I was going to say. "Hey, we should do this again sometime." Great stuff right? Almost as good as when I finally asked you out at the diner. Anyway, when we pulled up in front of your house you turned to me and I could swear I saw tears forming in your eyes. Then you said "Thank you for tonight. I know you are probably the reason I was invited but I've never been just one of the girls and tonight I finally felt that way, even if it was only for a little while. I had a good time." and I realized that the evening had a whole different meaning for you and I decided I didn't want to diminish it by asking you out. I just wanted you to keep that feeling of belonging. I know it wasn't a huge flame out like some of my other attempts but I wanted to tell you anyway, if anything just to let you know I really do see you Regina._

 

When Emma finished reading Regina reached her hand out and grabbed one of Emma's. "I always knew you saw me, that's why I always kept fighting." She said before she closed her eyes and drifted off. 

 

"Even drunk she still knows how to make an exit." Emma said to the darkened room. She folded the note back up and set it on her nightstand before giving the brunette one last kiss before pulling her close and drifting off with her.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

The next morning Emma woke up alone. Confused she went in search of Regina, hoping that she didn't find her asleep in the bathroom. She didn't.

 

"Good morning dear. I was just bringing your coffee upstairs." Regina said when she heard Emma enter the kitchen. "You all right? Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"What the hell? Why aren't you hungover? You look just as great as you do every morning." Emma said, not believing her eyes.

 

"I don't get hangovers." Regina answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

"Everyone does."

 

"No, not everyone because I don't. Don't try and figure it out dear just go get your shower done. We have a meeting at my office this morning." Regina said, changing the subject.

 

"Who are we meeting?" Emma asked taking the coffee cup out of Regina's hands.

 

"You're meeting _me_ so that we can start wedding planning. We only have five and a half months left and I expect you to be involved." 

 

"Yeah, ok. Too bad I had you take my magic away. If I still had it we could just magic up a wedding together." Emma said with a laugh.

 

Regina went very still and turned towards the sink to look out the window. Emma heard her take a deep breath. 

 

"Reg? You ok?" Emma asked as she stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her back.

 

Regina slowly turned towards Emma with a pained look on her face. "About that…"

 


	6. Pt 6

"About what? My magic?" Emma asked wondering what could be making Regina so upset.

 

"Yes, I...we need to talk about it. I don't want to do it here though." Regina responded.

 

"Why not? You're clearly upset and it's making me upset so tell me!" Emma started to raise her voice, her patience running out. 

 

"No, this is why I don't want to do this down here. Henry will be down any second. Go upstairs and get ready. I'll get his breakfast and meet you up there." 

 

Emma just nodded her head in acceptance. She had to agree with Regina that starting a fight or whatever they were doing wasn't a good idea knowing Henry could walk in on them so she had no choice but to do what the woman asked of her. Her mind was racing though. What could Regina possibly have to tell her? She had asked Regina over 3 years ago to take it all away, even before she had actively started to pursue her. She'd been desperate at the time to get rid of it because she couldn't control it and it made her feel like someone else. She had tried lessons with the Blue Fairy and failed miserably at it. What she had really wanted was to have Regina teach her but she was working so hard at not using magic for Henry at the time she didn't feel like she could ask. Regina had helped her rid herself of it though and since that day she hadn't felt the tingling, she hadn't made anything explode by accident, and she hadn't felt out of control like before Regina took it all away. So what did they have to talk about?

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Downstairs Regina was trying to calm her emotions, knowing that if she let them get out of control Emma's would flare up as well, now that they were more connected. Part of her had forgotten all about Emma's desperate late night plea "to take it all away" and part of her hoped that she'd never have to talk to Emma about it. The practical side of her knew the day would come though and she hoped now that it had Emma would listen to her explanation. 

 

"Mom! I've been talking to you for like 5 minutes. You ok?" Henry asked from his perch at the island. When he had walked in his mom was just staring out the window and she hadn't turned to greet him at all yet.

 

"I'm sorry dear. I just have a lot on my mind today. Emma and I are going to start planning the wedding today and I was trying to get my thoughts in order." She answered. She hoped that it was the truth and they would still be planning today. 

 

"Yeah, ok. Just tell me where and when. I don't have to do anything other than show up do I?" Henry asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. His mom obviously wasn't making anything delicious so he went for something easy. 

 

"You have a way of stealing my thunder young man. I was going to ask you to walk me down the aisle." Regina asked, her eyes full of hope. 

 

"Oh, ok. I can do that. That's kind of a big deal right?" 

 

"Yes, it's kind of a big deal. I'm glad that you'll be there to give me away. A few years ago…"

 

"Mom, don't go there. We've been through all that and now we've all moved on. Don't think about it." 

 

Instead of answering she just pulled Henry in for a hug. She knew it was slightly selfish but being able to hug him still settled her and she knew she needed it before she headed upstairs. 

 

"Thank you Henry. I love you." She kissed the top of his head and pulled away. "I'm going to head upstairs and hurry your mom along. Have a good day at school."

 

"Love you too. I'll see you later."

 

Regina turned and headed towards the stairs, taking a few deep breaths before heading up them. When she walked into their bedroom she didn't see Emma and went on to the en suite to look. When she opened the door Emma was just stepping out of the shower. 

 

"You know it occurred to me that you told me to come shower just so I would be naked when you talk to me. You know, so I can't run away?" Emma said, much calmer after her shower and a few minutes to gather herself. 

 

"That's an excellent idea but one that I didn't think about. I just didn't want Henry to walk in on us fighting." Regina said, looking down and around, anywhere but at Emma. 

 

The blonde started to dry herself off and asked, "Are we? Fighting?"

 

"I hope not. But I don't think you're going to be very happy with me either." 

 

"Will you just tell me? Please?"

 

"I didn't take your magic away." Regina said simply.

 

"I thought…I thought that maybe you were going to say that. I don't feel it though?" Emma looked at her with pleading eyes, willing Regina to explain more, not really knowing what questions to ask or what to say next. Regina simply took Emma's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom towards the bed.

 

"Reg…" 

 

"Just humor me please, this will be easier for both of us if we're close. I know you can feel my emotions jumping around and they aren't helping yours. Just take a few breaths and try and separate them." Regina lead them over to the bed and sat with her back leaned up against the headboard, her legs crossed in front of her. Emma took the hint and mirrored her position.

 

"Ok, that helps. I can feel you. Don't be scared. I trust you and I'm not going any where. Just explain it to me please." Emma said, reaching out to hold one of Regina's hands. 

 

"I only bound your magic up so that it wasn't accessible to you, I didn't take it away completely. When you came over that night and pleaded with me to make it go away and I sent you home it wasn't because I had to research it like I told you. I had to decide what to do. I wanted to help you Emma, I really did." Regina started to tear up and Emma simply handed her a tissue. 

 

"I know you did, I could see it. And you did help me." 

 

"But I didn't do what you wanted, I was too selfish to." 

 

Emma simply waited, she didn't know enough to ask questions and she knew Regina would continue when she gathered herself again. 

 

"I told myself that if anything were ever to happen to me you might need magic to help protect Henry. I knew the spell would break if I were to die since I cast it so I convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. But the other reason, the reason I sent you away that night so I could think about it…well…I…True Love is a type of magic. I…I didn't want to take away my only chance at True Love if I drained away all of yours." Regina was openly crying now and Emma just pulled her in close and held her, letting her cry it out. She understood why Regina did what she did, she just didn't understand why she was so upset now. 

 

"I get it Reg, why are you so upset though?" 

 

"You trusted me. You came to _me_ of all people and trusted me to help you." Regina looked into Emma's eyes, not really knowing what she was looking for. 

 

"Regina, you did help me. I just said I wanted you to take it all away because I thought that was my only option. I didn't know you could just bind it up or whatever you did. If you would have just told me that I probably would have agreed to that anyway. Especially if you would have told me why--I mean the Henry part not the love thing. I understand why you couldn't talk about that." 

 

"You would have? You would have just had me bind it?"

 

"Yeah, when stuff gets explained to me I can be pretty reasonable. You have to trust me Regina, completely trust me enough to talk to me about things that might be uncomfortable ok? I promise I will always listen, we might not always agree but if we did things would get boring fast around here. And I think if our situations would have been reversed I would have made the same choice for the same reason. I wouldn't have let a chance at true love disappear just because you showed up begging one night."

 

"I was trying so hard to be good but that was a fight I couldn't win with myself. It took me quite awhile to come to terms with what I did. I felt like a betrayed you, but you seemed so much better, so much happier that I just took comfort in the fact that at least you _thought_ I helped."

 

"Reg, I'm only saying this one more time. You did help me. What I really wanted back then was for you to teach me to control it, I knew you were the only one that could. I didn't ask that of you though because I knew how hard you were trying to _not_ use magic for Henry."

 

"We make quite the pair don't we?" Regina sniffed a little and smiled at Emma.

 

"Yeah we do. We're getting better at this talking thing though don't you think?" Emma smiled right back. "Why didn't the spell break the first time we kissed?"

 

"True Love's kiss breaks curses, not spells. Would you want to learn more about magic now? It might be helpful." Regina asked cautiously.

 

"Maybe a little at a time? Is that possible? Or maybe you can just teach me some stuff before you reverse the spell…" Emma said, rambling because she didn't really know what she wanted. 

 

"We can decide what to do later, ok? And you don't need to worry. The spell is intact. The only magic that you have is the connection to me. That wouldn't have been possible if I had taken it all away."

 

"Would we have fallen in love anyway? Just no magical connection stuff?" Emma asked, hopeful that they would have found a way to each other anyway.

 

"I believe so. It's just that where I'm from I had heard about True Love my whole life and I wanted it all…" Regina looked away again, not willing to meet Emma's eyes.

 

"Hey, don't feel bad about that. You deserved something good in your life and I think that you did the right thing. From now on though you can talk to me about this stuff--we can make decisions together ok? You're not alone anymore." 

 

"No I'm not am I? You always know just the right thing to say." Regina smiled at the blonde.

 

"Only the right thing to say to you…and that's a work in progress." Emma responded laughing. "Anything else you need to confess or can I go put some clothes on now? I have a very important meeting with the Mayor this morning."

 

"You can get dressed. Although, I hear the Mayor might enjoy you showing up naked."

 

"I bet she would." Emma kissed Regina, pulling her in close and letting them connect for a few moments before she got up to finish her morning routine. "I love you."

 

"I love you too Emma."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 28**

 

"What's wrong with your mother?" Regina asked, sneering at a teary eyed Snow being comforted by Charming.

 

"You just asked her to help me pick out my wedding dress. She's a little emotional. Don't be mean." Emma said, glad that after two months of this wedding planning business Regina was finally letting Snow help with something.

 

"Of course I asked her. I can't be there to supervise you since I'm not suppose to see the dress before you walk down the aisle so someone has to. Whichever one she hates the most is the one I know will be perfect so that's how you'll know it's right. So help me if you walk down the aisle in anything resembling…" Regina was cut off by a kiss.

 

"Reg, just stop. I am perfectly capable of picking out something that I like. And before you say anything I am also perfectly capable of picking something out that I like and I know you'll approve of. I don't know if you know this but I'm pretty well trained at this point." Emma said with a smile.

 

"True. You have been very well behaved lately."

 

"I'm not a dog."

 

"No dear, of course not. I'm just saying that I've noticed how good you're being and I came up with a way to reward you." 

 

"Now that's what I'm talking about! What's it gonna be?" Emma asked, her eyes filled with intent. 

 

"An early bachelorette party. I've asked Ruby if we could do it in the next few weeks." 

 

"That's not a reward for me. Ruby told me you said and I quote, "So help me God you will do this party early because I am not running the risk of Emma getting injured, losing Emma and not being able to find her until 5 minutes before the vows, or Emma ending up with some horrendous tattoo at our wedding. Three months early should give me enough time to fix whatever may happen." End quote." Emma said, crossing her arms and glaring at the brunette.

 

"I apparently also should have told her to keep her damn mouth shut." Regina at least had the decency to look guilty.

 

"You're going to be at the party too. What makes you think something's going to happen to me?" 

 

"Would you believe me if I said it was half reward, half good planning on my part to have it early?"

 

"You're not answering my question." Emma continued to glare at Regina.

 

"It took you three years of failed attempts to even ask me out Emma. Of course I am going to assume that something is going to go wrong the night of the party. I mean you once got hit in the head with a golfball at MINIATURE GOLF!" Regina was standing over Emma now with her hands on her hips. 

 

"Yeah? Well at least I didn't…I never…Damn! I got nothing." Emma had started to yell back and get in Regina's face, but when she was that close to her she always found it hard to think. "Why are you so pretty! I mean seriously? It's not even fair." Emma finished lamely and just sat back down, all the fight gone as quick as it had come on.

 

Regina just quirked one eyebrow up and sat back down beside the blonde. "That's what you're going to go with? I'm too pretty?"

 

"Yes. Shut up."

 

"Make me." Regina smirked at the blonde.

 

"Oh I will. Trust me. I will be shutting you up real good as soon as the parents are gone." 

 

"Big words, Swan." 

 

"Snow! You about all cried out? We still have apple pie to serve." Emma yelled towards her mother. 

 

"Sorry, I just got overwhelmed. I mean I still can't believe that you're planning a wedding, let alone that I get to be involved." Snow said as she lead Charming back to the table. 

 

"Who wants pie?" Regina asked, wanting them gone just as much as Emma.

 

"Oh I don't think so Regina. No offense but I still have trouble with apples." Snow said.

 

"I have to agree with my wife on this one. I guess we'll just get going and get out of your hair." David stood and took his wife's hand.

 

"So I'll see you at the dress shop in the morning Emma?" 

 

"Yep. Don't worry, Reg won't let me be late." Emma shot a look at her girlfriend who was practically herding them towards the door. 

 

"Ok. I love you." Snow said with a final glance over her shoulder before the door closed.

 

"Eager much?" Emma said when she heard the latch click into place. 

 

"Yes. I've been looking forward to some pie since I took it out of the oven this morning." Regina replied. 

 

"You're killing me woman." 

 

"What? Don't you want some of my pie?" Regina batted her eyes innocently.

 

"I hate you."

 

"No you don't, you love me. And I love you enough to let you bring that pie upstairs with you. Don't forget the whip cream dear." Regina said as she started up the stairs. 

 

"On it!" Emma said as she hurried to the kitchen. Maybe she was going to get a reward after all. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"This is the one." Emma said, as she turned another full circle in front of the mirrors.

 

"You've only tried on two Emma. That can't be the one already." Snow said with a sigh.

 

"It can. And it is. I'll try a few more on if you want but this is the one." 

 

Emma twirled again and figured that if the dress made her want to spin in circles and stare at herself in the mirror it had to be the one. It was a simple, white satin dress with tapered shoulder straps and a plunging v-neck. It was fitted at her waist and the skirt flowed down to the floor and extended back in a short, sweeping train. It was just enough elegance without all the lace and flowers and puffiness she was sure her mom wanted to stuff her in. 

 

"We just got here Emma! I thought I was getting a whole day with you."

 

"If that's what this is about don't you think we could be doing something more fun than just trying on dresses? This is the one. I know it and you shouldn't fight it. At least I didn't ask to borrow Charming's royal king suit or whatever that dress up crap is called."

 

"You have a point. That one is actually pretty nice. I would like it to have more…I don't know more something, but you're not me. It suites you. Why don't we use this extra time to go get temporary matching face tattoos and really freak Regina out?" Snow said laughing.

 

"Very funny. It'd be all fun and games until you got to go home and I couldn't leave." Emma said as she started to take the dress off. "But it would be pretty funny…her face would get all scrunched up and…"

 

"Ok, I didn't suggest it because I wanted you to get all hot and bothered about her angry face. Let's just see if Ruby wants to hang out, just us girls, like we used to?" Snow said, cutting off her daughter before she got anymore dreamy-eyed. 

 

"Sounds good. Maybe we can talk about what she's planning for the bachelorette party. I need details because now Regina's got me all freaked out about something going wrong." 

 

"I wouldn't let it bug you. Regina's just trying to make sure nothing ruins her big day. I don't blame her really." Snow said as she sent a quick text to Ruby. 

 

"Her big day?"

 

Snow looked up from her phone at her daughter. She had definitely perfected the Regina stance in her time at the mansion. Hands on hips, shoulders thrown back, and she even nailed the glare. It was just too bad she was wasting it on someone who had stared down the real Evil Queen a time or two. "That won't work on me." She said as she gestured at Emma's pose. "I've seen the real deal too many times. And yes "her big day." I don't think the first one was all that great for her. This is her show and she gets what she wants. You gave me that speech yourself less than 2 months ago."

 

"Yeah ok. I remember. And it is her big day. I just have to show up and look pretty and then I get to keep her forever." Emma really didn't care, she knew it was Regina's show, she just loved winding Snow up when she could.

 

"Keep her forever? I think that maybe we need to back it up a few years and have a talk about how to treat a lady. She's not your possession."

 

"Whoa! Calm down Alice Paul. I was just winding you up. I am 100% secure in the knowledge that I do not own Regina in anyway. She totally tops me." Emma mumbled the last part under her breath and was saved from repeating herself when Ruby showed up at the shop.

 

"Hey girls!! We going to get into trouble today or what? It's been awhile since we've been unchaperoned." Ruby said as she dragged both woman out of the shop and down the sidewalk. "Where should we go? The Rabbit Hole?"

 

"Ruby! It's only noon. We can't go there yet. Let's go to my place and watch a movie or something." Snow answered before Emma could even open her mouth. 

 

"Nope. We are not lame. Just because we are all off the market does not make us lame and boring. We're going." Emma told Snow without even a hint of hesitation.

 

"Emma, I don't think this is such a good idea…" Snow tried again to dissuade her daughter.

 

"It's probably not and we'll probably all get in trouble at home later but we're going." Emma didn't wait for anyone to answer her she just started off towards the bar and expected the two woman to follow her. 

 

"You heard her Snow. We're going. She gets that stubbornness from you so you can't even really argue with her." Ruby said laughing as she caught up with Emma. "I think that you owe me a game or two of pool Ems. Care to wager on them?" 

 

"Oh you're on. What do you want to bet?" 

 

"Man or woman. That's what we'll bet. You win you get to pick." Ruby said with a smirk.

 

"Pick what? That doesn't make any sense." Emma said, confused.

 

"Oh if I tell you it won't be as much fun for me. Just play along and humor me?" Ruby gave Emma her best puppy dog look as Snow held the door open to the bar. 

 

"Yeah, ok. You're lucky I'm feeling a little reckless today. Otherwise I'd just call Regina and have her grill you. She'd have you singing in no time. Man, she's the best isn't she?" 

 

"Here we go. Are you going to be talking about how great Regina is for the next few hours?" Snow sighed. "Because we'll have to do some shots if that's the case."

 

"Shots all around!"

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

BEEP. BEEP.

 

Regina's phone sounded loudly in her office. She had been catching up on paperwork all afternoon waiting for Emma to get back from her outing with her mother. It had been since before their first date that she'd spent a Saturday by herself and she wasn't sure what she used to do to keep herself busy all the time. She grabbed her phone to check the message.

 

**hi bab, i lv u**

 

Regina's brow furrowed. Emma wasn't the best speller when she texted, but this was even a little extreme for her. 

 

**_Something wrong?_ **

 

**no wh?**

 

**_Because your spelling is worse than normal and I expected you home hours ago._ **

 

**o, thta becaus i need u to come**

 

**_Excuse me?_ **

 

**come hang out with me**

 

Regina tried to call Emma's number because it was clear the blonde was inebriated, but her call went straight to voicemail. Her phone beeped shortly after.

 

**too loud, come to rabit hole**

 

Well that answered her question. Maybe her day wasn't going to be so boring after all. It was certainly going to liven things up to see what state she found the blonde in. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Emma you are going to be in so much trouble!" Ruby said. "I told you not to text her."

 

"I can't help it. I miss her and she should be here. She's a girl too." Emma pouted into her beer. "Snow didn't care."

 

"That's because your mother is asleep. On the pool table. It's a good thing she's a Queen otherwise I'd just push her off. I think you cheated that last game and I want a re-match." 

 

"Details. Besides Regina needs to be here to help me decide about the bet since I won." Emma laid her head down on the table so she could see the door. 

 

"Just pick one! You don't even know why I asked so how hard can it be?"

 

"I dunno. Regina will pick right." 

 

"Whatever. I'm going to go call Belle. She should be here too if your girlfriend is coming." Ruby decided that luck was on her side as she got up because she saw Regina coming through the front door. "Heads up Em. Your woman is here."

 

"Well hello you two.  Ruby do I have you to blame for this?" Regina had grabbed Ruby's shoulder and turned her around as she tried to walk away. 

 

"No definitely not. Let's blame Snow. She's over there." Ruby said as Emma just smiled up at Regina.

 

"And just how many have you had Miss Swan?" Regina asked, as she glanced over to a sleeping Snow. 

 

"Two tequila shots and some beers. The shots were Snow's fault for sure. I can't believe you wore skinny jeans! You look hot." 

 

Regina just laughed. "I guess if I'm staying I have some catching up to do." She gestured the bartender over and ordered two shots. When the bartender set them down in front of her she grabbed Emma's hand, licked it, doused it with salt and quickly licked it off again. She threw back both shots consecutively and then bit into the lime. Two pairs of eyes were staring open mouthed at her when she looked back over at her audience. "What? Lick it, shoot it, suck it, right?"

 

"Emma you have absolutely found a keeper. If I wasn't already married I'd fight you for her." 

 

"Thanks Rubes. She's all mine though. Go call your girl and get her down here." Emma said as she slid her arms around Regina's waist and kissed a trail up the side of her neck. "Hi babe. I'm glad you came down here. I thought we deserved a little fun."

 

"From your texts I thought I was going to find you completely shit-faced." Regina tilted her head so that Emma could continue her exploration.

 

"Oh, well I might have exaggerated my spelling mistakes a little so that you'd think that and definitely show up…" Emma smiled up at the brunette and kissed her, her lips teasing lightly over soft ones. 

 

"You could have just asked Emma." 

 

"I did…I'm pretty sure I asked you to come." She emphasized the last word by pulling Regina a little harder against her.

 

"You think you're clever don't you?" Regina remained in Emma's arms, amazed that she felt secure in being so affection in public. Not that the bar was teeming with people, but being affectionate around anyone other than Henry was something new for her. 

 

"Come on. That one was pretty good. Are you good at pool by the way?" Emma asked as she spotted Ruby making her way back towards them. 

 

"Of course, I'm excellent at it. Why?" 

 

"I won a bet but I don't know what it's for. I'm going to need _you_ to bet her that she'll tell you if you beat her." 

 

"Done. Anything else you _need_ Sheriff?" Regina was glad that she didn't find her girlfriend completely trashed when she got here. Emma was right that it was probably past time that they just let loose and have some fun together. 

 

"Seriously. I feel like you get sexier everyday. How do you do that? And yes, there is something I need but it will have to wait until we get home." Emma reluctantly let go of Regina and led her over to the table they were all sharing. "Belle headed down here?" Emma asked Ruby when she sat down beside her.

 

"Yeah, I think so. I think she still gets a weird vibe from this place even though she has all her own memories back now. She said she'd need some time to find something to wear. I think that really means time to work up the courage. She'll show though, she won't want to miss out on all this fun." Ruby said laughing.

 

"Well then, Ruby, since you have a few minutes, Emma tells me she won a bet but she doesn't know what it's really about. How about you play a game of pool with me and when I win you tell me what you have her worked up over." Regina stood and started to make her way towards the pool table Snow was using for a bed. 

 

"I'm going to kill you Emma. It's really not fair you can tell Regina on us and she just scares us into submission." Ruby said under her breath to Emma. "I don't think we can play Regina! We wouldn't want to disturb Snow." She yelled towards Regina. 

 

"Oh I've fixed that already." Regina had magicked a small cot and as Ruby approached she snapped her fingers and moved Snow over to it.

 

"I thought you didn't like to do very much magic anymore?" 

 

"I figure that because I'm using magic to help Snow White of all people it makes it a wash as far as the price I might pay." Regina shrugged her shoulders slightly and picked out a cue stick. "Do you want to break or shall I?"

 

"You can go ahead." Ruby said, resigning herself to actually playing Regina. "Are you going to go all Madam Mayor Bi-otch on me if I win?"

 

"Don't kid yourself dear. I'm not losing." Regina smirked at Ruby and leaned over the table eyeing the cue ball placement. Without hesitation she pulled the stick back and there was a resounding crack as the white ball struck the others. Ruby watched in amazement as the yellow, purple, and red solids all disappeared into separate pockets. 

 

"Oh crap." Ruby mumbled. 

 

Emma had made her way over to the table to watch Regina in action and she couldn't help but laugh at Ruby. Not wanting to break Regina's concentration she just stayed off to the side so she could watch the slaughter. 

 

"2-ball side pocket." Regina announced and tapped the solid blue home. "5-ball corner pocket." She turned to Emma and smiled before bouncing it off the opposite end of the table into the right hand pocket. 

 

"This is so not fair." Ruby whined.

 

Not bothering to respond Regina just continued her run, pocketing the remaining 2 solids in on the same shot. "And finally 8-ball side pocket."

 

Before the ball had even gone in Emma was at Regina's side giving her a congratulatory hug and high five. "I believe you owe my girlfriend some information Miss Lucas?" Regina said as she soaked in the blonde's affection. 

 

"You guys suck. Seriously. This totally ruins one of the bachelorette party surprises." 

 

"Spill it Rubes. You lost. It's not my fault Regina's some kind of hot-ass pool shark." Emma said laughing.

 

"Fine. Man or Woman stripper? I just wanted you to pick man or woman since I figure you'd both go for either one and it would still be a surprise." 

 

"Um…" Emma said while Regina started to answer at the same time.  

 

"Why can't we just have both?" Regina asked.

 

"Never mind, you don't both suck. Just you Emma. Regina you are the best! Why didn't I think of that? I mean it's a two for one party so why not two strippers!" Ruby got so excited she ran up and hugged Regina who in turn just stood there with her arms at her sides awkwardly. 

 

"I am so glad Snow's asleep right now. I don't think I could have this conversation in front of my mother." Emma said. 

 

"What's the matter? Does a little nudity bother you?" Regina asked her girlfriend. "Or just male nudity?"

 

"I…well…why are you so ok with this?" Emma stuttered out.

 

"Oh, well we used to have performers come in all the time and it was practically the same thing as stripping is here. I assume it's probably even the same people who strip here in Storybrooke as a profession. I've more than likely already seen what they have to offer." 

 

"Oh." 

 

"Ruby, could you excuse us for just a minute? I need to…" Regina just gestured towards Emma, not really sure what exactly she needed to do but she knew it should be private. "What's wrong?" She asked when Ruby had walked away. 

 

"Nothing. I just didn't think you'd be so blasé about strippers." 

 

"I think you're bothered because I used to have strippers perform for me when I was Queen." Regina crossed her arms and stepped closer to Emma. 

 

"Maybe."

 

"Well, get over it. You've gotten over everything else I did as the Evil Queen. I'm so blasé about strippers because I know what I have at home is much better. I assumed that the show would be more for those who attend then it will be for us honey." Regina reached out and pulled Emma in closer, figuring that she'd shown enough tough love and the blonde just looked like she needed some comfort. 

 

"Did you just call me honey?" 

 

"Yes. Don't dwell on it. Can we move on from this stripping conversation now?"

 

"Yeah. You're right, what I have at home is way better too. You didn't get all hot and bothered when they performed for you, did you?" 

 

"No, I usually was too busy plotting something to pay much attention. I think it will be much the same at our party. Only what I'll be planning will be a much more enjoyable experience." Regina pulled her head back and looked into the blonde's eyes. She still was in awe of how much she loved her and how amazing that made her feel everyday. "Now, let's go tell Ruby the good news. Then we'll wake your mother up and _I_ can do the honors on that one. Everyone wins."

 

"I really won't be surviving this party will I?" Emma asked.

 

"I'll keep you safe. You may need to keep an eye on me as well. I can't promise anything if one of the strippers starts looking at you in the wrong way." Regina said, realizing that she still had a possessive streak a mile wide.

 

"Ditto."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 29**

 

Monday mornings were the worst Emma thought as she tried to stretch out and face the day. Her stretching, however, was interrupted when she bumped into a very solid lump in the bed. Confused, Emma rolled over and pulled the body closer to her. "Gina? You ok?" She asked softly. It was a rarity on the weekends that she found Regina still asleep beside her. It had never happened on a week _day._

 

"No."

 

"Are you sick?" 

 

"No."

 

"Ok, you're worrying me a little bit. What's wrong?" Emma kissed the back of the neck she was snuggled into, relishing in the feeling of having Regina so close. 

 

"Nothing."

 

"Alright. I'm going to go start some coffee, bring it up here, and then maybe you'll be ready to talk?" Emma pulled herself away from the embrace and grabbed a robe off the back of the bathroom door. All she got for a response was a grunting noise as Regina's head disappeared from view when she pulled the covers up higher. 

 

When she returned a few minutes later, coffee in hand, she found the brunette in the same position. As she set the coffee on Regina's nightstand she felt eyes tracking her every move. "So you're awake. You want to tell me what's going on?" Emma leaned down and kissed the exposed part of Regina's forehead before heading around to her side of the bed and sliding back in under the covers. 

 

"Nothing, I just wanted to stay in bed with you a little longer this morning." Regina answered quietly.

 

"Come here." Emma said as she rolled the brunette over towards her and pulled her tightly against herself. "Is this because you have PMS?" 

 

"I resent that. Just because I want to spend a little extra time with you this morning doesn't mean you have to blame it on something."

 

"Ok, it's just that despite a valiant effort on your part to hide the fact that you get some wicked PMS that makes you all kinds of extra-emotional--I've noticed. And I think it's cute." As soon as the last words were out of her mouth Emma realized it wasn't the time for compliments like that. 

 

"Excuse me?" Regina pulled back to glare at the blonde. 

 

"I didn't mean you being emotional, I meant that you tried to hide it." Emma knew she was not digging herself out of this one easily. 

 

"Fine. You caught me. I have PMS. Happy?" Regina rolled herself completely out of Emma's embrace and flung back the covers, intent on making a fast getaway. 

 

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up there." Emma said as she lunged across the bed and snaked her arms around Regina's waist, stopping her progress. "Just slow your roll. Listen, this may come as a news flash to you but I am aware of the fact that you are not perfect." 

 

"You're not helping your case Miss Swan." Regina grumbled, still fighting to get away from the strong arms holding her hostage. 

 

"Miss Swan? Really?" Emma sighed and let her head fall onto Regina's back for a moment, gathering herself. "You are not perfect. You can have PMS and not have to hide it from me. You can have a bad day and not feel like cooking when you get home. You can get irritated with me and need some time alone. All of those things are normal, healthy things and you can embrace them. You just have to trust me that I'm not going anywhere. You are _not_ perfect, but that's what makes you perfect for me." 

 

"This is ridiculous. How do you always seem to reduce me to tears?" Regina said, sobbing slightly. 

 

"Talent? Ow. No hitting." Emma said when she got a slap she probably deserved. "Just tell me what helps and we'll do it."

 

"I don't know…I either hide in the house or take it out on some unsuspecting soul." Regina said, her tears gone as quickly as they came on.

 

"Ok, well we'll figure it out together then. Obviously snuggling with me is on the list."

 

"I don't snuggle." Regina said as she scooted herself back, melding her body into the one behind her.

 

"Right. No snuggling. Got it. Anything else that you don't do?" 

 

"I don't eat ice-cream. Or french fries." Regina hesitated. She couldn't imagine that it could be this easy, just talking about it. She had tried so hard the last few months to hide all the sharper edges of her personality and once again Emma was surprising her with the ease in which she was handling her.

 

"Check and check. I've got this babe. Just trust me. We are going to pass this with flying colors. You're going to be wondering why you didn't just let it all hang out months ago."

 

"All hang out? You're confusing me with Ruby I think."

 

"Speaking of Rubes. You've got that appointment with Belle today to discuss all the flowers for the wedding. Do you need me to rearrange my day so I can go with you?" Emma was actually more concerned with Belle's safety but Regina didn't need to know that. 

 

"No. I think I can handle ordering a few flowers Emma. Enough of this wallowing. I want to get up now, let go of me." 

 

Despite the situation Emma couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She was in a real relationship with Regina and every time they hit a new milestone she couldn't help but relish in how suited they were for each other. Not able to resist Emma pulled away slightly, only to roll Regina on her back, trapping her underneath her. "I love you." Emma kissed her solidly and was elated when it was returned.

 

"I may need some practice at letting you take care of me." Regina admitted.

 

"I know, I'm just glad that you're trying." Emma said. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

The ringing phone shattered the silence Emma had found herself in since arriving at work that morning. She had been able to plow through weeks of over due paperwork in just a few short hours since it seemed all of Storybrooke had decided to behave themselves.

 

"Sheriff's office. Your problem is my job security." Emma answered brightly. 

 

"Emma? It's Belle." Belle's voice sounded tentative.

 

Fearing the worst, Emma took a deep breath before responding. "What'd she do?"

 

"Well, that's why I'm calling. She hasn't done anything. She's just been sitting in her car out front for over half an hour. At first I thought maybe she was on the phone or something, but she still hasn't come in. I thought maybe you would want to know." Belle rushed through the explanation. She didn't want Regina to know she called Emma, but she also didn't want Emma to find out she hadn't called after noticing Regina's odd behavior. She wasn't sure which one of the woman scared her the most, but as time had creeped by she knew with growing certainty that something wasn't right and there was only one person that could fix it. 

 

"Ok, thanks for letting me know Belle. I'll cruise by and see what's going on." Emma grabbed her keys and headed out the door as quick as she could. She wasn't sure what she was going to find, but she decided that she wasn't going to show up empty handed to try and coax Regina out of the car. She sent a quick text to Ruby and headed off towards the diner.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

When Emma knocked on the passenger's side window she saw Regina jump slightly. Feeling bad for startling the brunette she held up the white bag in her hand as a peace offering. "You want to unlock this door so I can get in?" Emma asked as Regina just continued to stare at her. 

 

Regina leaned over, pulled up on the lock and tugged the door handle popping it open. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Well, I just thought I would bring you a snack. Everything ok?" Emma smiled at the brunette as she pulled out the fries she'd picked up from Granny's on her way over. She placed them on a napkin on the middle console and pulled out a container of ketchup to go with them. 

 

"I don't need a snack." Regina said as she snagged three fries, dunked them in ketchup, and shoved them in her mouth.

 

Knowing better then to comment on the decidedly un-ladylike behavior she was witnessing Emma just waited in silence as Regina plowed through over half the order before speaking. 

 

"I couldn't go in." Regina looked at Emma with wide eyes as though her confession would somehow shatter something between them.

 

"I see that. Why not?" Emma asked, finally drumming up the courage to steal a few fries for herself. 

 

"I didn't want to have Belle see me cry and I knew the second I started telling her what flowers I wanted I was going to. I've been sitting here trying to get my emotions under control and it's proving more difficult than I thought." Regina answered between bites. 

 

"You want me to do it? You've got it all written down right?" Emma was glad that Regina didn't make getting the explanation too difficult. 

 

"You aren't going to make fun of me?" Regina asked.

 

"Hey, give me a little credit. I may like to give you crap but I'm not stupid. Besides, I seem to remember another time you got all emotional over the notes and stuff that I sent you. I get it and I kind of like that you're just that way around me." Emma said as she scooped up the last few fries and held them out for Regina to take. 

 

"Ok. You can do it." Regina said as she leaned forward to snag the fries out of Emma's hand with her teeth. 

 

"Damn, I've got to remember this french fry trick. It's like…"

 

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Swan." Regina pulled out the list of flowers for Emma. "Here. Just call me if she has any questions you can't answer."

 

"Yes ma'am. I'll be right back." Emma said as she leaned over and gave Regina a quick peck on the cheek, before jumping out of the car. 

 

When she walked into the shop Belle just looked at her questioningly. 

 

"Everything's fine. Don't ask. Here's the list of flowers that we want. It's mostly just the same ones that I had you order for her in the beginning. We thought it would be nice to be surrounded by them all at the wedding." 

 

"That might be the sweetest, most romantic thing I've ever heard." Belle squealed. She refrained herself from hugging the Sheriff since she could feel Regina's eyes on them from the car. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. What else do you need to know?" Emma asked as she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. She pulled it out to check it. 

 

**_Don't forget that I want her to actually make up the bouquet for me to see before the wedding day. A description won't suffice._ **

 

Emma's only response was to glare through the window at Regina. 

 

"Well, I'll look over the list and see. Would it be better if I just emailed my questions to Regina?" Belle asked.

 

"That would be perfect." Emma's phone buzzed again and she rolled her eyes. 

 

**_Also, make sure she understands that I won't tolerate any of the flowers not coming in on time._ **

 

"Does she have something to add to the list?" Belle asked when Emma's phone went off again. 

 

"Sorry Belle." Emma glanced down at her phone again and this time she really rolled her eyes. 

 

**_Are you telling her all this? I don't see you saying much._ **

 

"Ok Belle I have to go. Just email Regina with any questions and thanks for calling me. I appreciate it." Emma said with a smile. It was nice to have friends who looked out for you and your better half. 

 

"I'm happy for you Emma. She's good for you." Belle smiled as Emma just tucked her head into her chest, before turning and leaving the shop a little embarrassed. 

 

Regina didn't even wait until Emma was fully back into the car before starting in. "Did you tell her everything? I think that maybe I should go in and talk to…"

 

"Nope. I took care of it. Stop. Just take a breath. She is the only florist in town so you can't alienate her. She's going to email you with any questions about your list and we see her all the time anyway, okay?" Emma said, interrupting the brunette before she really got going. 

 

"Fine. Do you think you could work from my office the rest of the day? I realize that seems clingy and ridiculous but you told me to tell you things like that." Regina said, rolling her eyes as though Emma had forced the confession from her. 

 

"I think I can do that. I'll meet you over there. And it doesn't seem clingy and ridiculous. I _am_ the Sheriff and it's my job to protect the town…." Emma laughed and quickly got out of the car before Regina could retaliate. "I love you and I'll see you in a little bit." She said as she shut the door, smiling at her fuming girlfriend.

 

Regina only shook her head in response, still not able to believe that she willingly let that woman come to her rescue once again. Making sure that Emma was out of sight she allowed herself to smile just a little at the thought that she finally had someone that she knew without a doubt wasn't going anywhere. Even if she drove her insane sometimes. 

 


	7. PT 7

**Chapter 30**

 

"Peter, when Emma gets here let me know. Just tell her to have a seat out there." Regina said into the intercom. Emma was already 5 minutes late for their weekly planning meeting and she knew it was because her fiancé wanted no part of helping with the seating chart. She started without her and a few minutes later Peter let her know she'd arrived. 

 

"Pete, buddy, why can't I just go in?" Emma asked, flopping down hard in one of the chairs lined up by the wall. 

 

"She didn't say. She only told me to tell you to have a seat." Peter said with a smile. If he knew the Mayor, Emma would be sitting out there for the exact same amount of time she was late.

 

"Whatever, I guess this is why they invented Angry Birds." Emma said as she got her phone out and turned the sound up on the game just to annoy him. 

 

10 minutes later the door to the office opened and Regina just made a sweeping motion with her arm to indicate Emma could come in now. She complied and as soon as Regina shut the door behind her Emma turned and pinned her to it. "You just made me sit out there because I was late." 

 

"No, I made you sit out there because you were late on purpose. Give me a kiss." Regina demanded.

 

"So bossy. I love it." Emma said with a smile as she leaned in and moved her lips over Regina's. 

 

"Mmm, I love you. Now, we have work to do, let's get started." Regina said as she pushed Emma away from her and started towards her desk. "Did you get the itinerary I emailed you for the bachelorette party?"

 

"Yes. I can't believe how _not_ crazy it seemed to me when I got it. I made a few changes on it though." Emma dug a piece of paper out of her back pocket and unfolded it, trying to smooth it out before placing it in front of Regina.

 

Dark eyes moved over the paper and then looked up at the blonde with a smirk. "It seems like you only made one change here at the bottom where you wrote HAVE SEX in big black marker." 

 

"Well, okay one change that will hopefully happen multiple times. I will be having sex with you tomorrow night." Emma went around to the other side of the desk and pulled Regina in for another kiss. "Come on, that was pretty cute. GIve me some credit." She said, pointing at the itinerary when Regina didn't respond right away.

 

"It was mildly amusing. Now, do you want to help with the seating chart or are you just going to be trying to put the moves on me this whole meeting?"

 

"Truth? I could care less about the seating. I'll be sitting beside you and that's all that matters. You know which people don't like each other and all that so maybe this is something you can do and then have me look over it later? Or better yet have Snow help?" Emma said hopefully.

 

"Fine. It will probably go much faster without you here anyway. What else do you have planned for today?" Regina asked, not bothered because at least Emma was honest about not caring. 

 

"Oh just boring Sheriff stuff. Nothing you want to hear about." 

 

"Trashcan basketball?" Regina said as she reached out and grabbed one of Emma's hands, taking some of the sting out of the comment.

 

"Shut up. You're going to regret that later." Emma said with a smile. 

 

"We'll see. Now get out of here. I have to get this done. I love you." Regina playfully waved the blonde away from her desk. 

 

"Love you too. I'll see you later." Emma said as she left the office. 

 

Regina settled in to work on the seating chart and was surprised when Peter came over the intercom a half an hour later telling her she had a delivery she needed to take personally. 

 

"Send them in." She said with a sigh.

 

When a young girl came in carrying a vase with three red roses in it, she wasn't sure what to think. She watched the girl stand there awkwardly for a moment until she spoke. 

 

"Where do you want this ma'am?" The girl asked.

 

"Just set them on the table. Do you work for Belle?" Regina asked, curious as to why Belle hadn't brought them like she did when her and Emma had started dating. Regina made her way over to the table where the girl placed them. 

 

"Just for today. She had a large order come in and needed some extra help." The girl responded shyly. "I'll see you later."

 

Regina looked at her puzzled for a moment but chalked her odd comment up to nervousness. When she heard the door close she quickly snatched the card from the holder and opened it.

 

_Regina,_

_Did you know that sending someone three roses means 'I love you'? Well it does and I do. I don't know if you remembered or not but 5 months ago today was our first date. I guess that's kind of like an anniversary, huh? Hope you like these and the rest of the surprises I have in store for you. Can't wait to see you tonight..._

_Love,_

_Emma_

 

Regina was stunned. She hadn't remembered and couldn't believe that Emma had. Emma was so thoughtful and loving, there were still times she couldn't believe she was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of so much care and affection. She leaned down breathing in the fragrance and then with a shake of her head went back to work. The flowers were beautiful she wondered what exactly Emma was up to. Thankfully she didn't have much time to wonder about it because a half an hour later Peter came back over the intercom with the same message. This time when the girl came in she was carrying a vase with 9 roses. 

 

"On the table again ma'am?" The girl asked before Regina could even acknowledge her.

 

"Yes thank you." Regina said as she made her way over.

 

"See you later." The girl said as she quickly turned and left. 

 

This time Regina didn't pay the girl any attention and was already opening the card before she'd made it all the way out the door. 

 

_Regina,_

_Did you know that sending someone nine roses means 'together forever'? I believe that about us. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be together forever and continue to be as happy as we are now, if not more so. I know we have the whole true love thing going for us, but even if we didn't I would never leave your side._

_Forever yours,_

_Emma_

 

Regina admired the flowers for a few moments, thinking about how Emma always managed to say the exact right thing to her. Losing people close to her was what Regina was used to and to hear, or rather read, Emma say she would never leave her was a balm to her soul. Her practical side knew that Emma couldn't truly promise such a thing, but just hearing the words eased a fear she hadn't even acknowledged. 

 

Over the next half an hour Regina found herself looking towards the clock and wondering if there were going to be any more deliveries for her that day. When Peter buzzed the intercom she told him to send the girl back without even bothering to let him speak. Before her office door even opened she was ready and waiting at the table. 

 

"Here you go ma'am." The girl said as she set them down and made her way out of the office without another word. 

 

Regina grabbed for the card.

 

_Regina,_

_Sending someone ten roses means 'You are perfect.' I know you'd argue with me if I was there but the luxury of me writing all these is that you can't interrupt me. Just kidding. Sort of. Anyway, Regina Mills, you are perfect in my eyes because you are perfect for_ **me** _. I love you and I love that our life experiences have made us the perfect match. You are my balance in life and I am thankful for that everyday._

_Always yours,_

  _Emma_

 

This time when Regina finished reading the card she got out her phone and sent Emma a text. There was no way she could go any longer without trying to get something out of the blonde. 

 

**_The flowers are lovely, thank you. Should I be expecting anymore?_ **

 

It didn't take long for a response to come through. 

 

**Can't tell you :) Just don't leave your office before 5:30. Glad you liked them.**

 

Regina should have known she wasn't going to get many clues from the blonde. When Emma went big she went all out and Regina was surprised to find herself content to wait in the dark and enjoy the anticipation.

 

A half an hour later she found herself waiting by her door ready to open it the second she heard the girl come in. When she did, she caused both her and Peter to jump. 

 

"I'll just take those. Thank you." Regina said as she grabbed the arrangement from her, turning and heading right back in her office, shutting the door with more force than necessary. 

 

She set them down on the table with the rest and ripped open the card.

 

_Regina,_

_Eleven roses means 'You are treasured.' I hope you feel that way today. I have treasured you for so many different reasons and for far longer than the time that we've spent together. I treasure you as the mother to my son, the little boy I gave up for a better chance, and you raised into a fine young man. I treasure you because you let me love you and because you love me back. Everyday that you challenge me and push me and make me strive to be better for you I treasure you even more. You are loved and I hope that I show you that enough._

_Love,_  

_Emma_

 

The next delivery went much like the rest only Regina let the girl bring them all the way into the office. The arrangement was quite large and she feared it would drop if she tried to grab at it. 

 

_Regina,_

_Twenty four roses means 'forever yours.' I know that I have already told you today that I have no doubt we will be together forever but I want to tell you that I have no doubt I will forever be yours. When we've gone from this life I will continue to be yours, forever and always, and I look forward to meeting you again someday. We are undeniably connected and I believe that means our souls will find each other again._

_Forever yours,_

_Emma_

 

Regina wiped a tear from her eye and relished in the overwhelming sense of calm and belonging that washed over her as she read each note that came in. The flowers were lovely, but the notes--the notes were really what got to her and they had from the beginning. She had to wonder if Emma wasn't on to something when she said the beauty of them was that Regina couldn't interrupt. Maybe Emma had always been this sensitive and caring and so in tune with her and she had just never taken the time to really _listen_ to the blonde. 

 

Losing herself in thought, Regina didn't realize that another half an hour had gone by already. Peter came over her intercom with an excited voice telling her she had to open the door for the poor girl because she couldn't' see around this one. Obliging, she went to the door and pulled it open, immediately stunned into silence. Regaining herself quickly she asked, "How many is in that one?"

 

"50 ma'am. Have a good evening." The girl said, exciting as quietly as she came in.

 

Glancing at the clock it was approaching 5:30 so Regina assumed this was the last one of the day. She searched for the card amongst all the blooms and when her hand found it she pulled it out, excited to see what Emma told her in this one. 

 

_Regina,_

_Fifty roses means "unconditional love." I know that we both have things in our past that we aren't proud of and in more recent history we have both done things to each other we wish we could take back. Despite our history, Regina, my love for you is unconditional. The past is in the past and the future will only strengthen how I feel about you. I love all of you and always will._  

_Always yours,_

_Emma._

 

Regina took a moment to compose herself and then began pondering how exactly she was going to get all these flowers home. When she went to see if Peter was still there she found Henry sitting out in the waiting area. 

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

 

"I'm supposed to help you get all your flowers home. Emma sent me. She didn't think that you'd want them just sitting in the office all weekend." He said with a smile. He may have dropped out of Operation Tame the Dragon, but he was glad that he was getting a small part in this little scheme. 

 

"All right then. I don't think they are all going to fit in my car though…" Regina said as she trailed off, staring at the abundance of flowers on the table. 

 

"Yeah and I think Emma forgot I couldn't drive so I had to call Gramps. He's got his truck waiting out front so we can put some in it." Henry answered as he grabbed the first arrangement. 

 

"Ok then. I'll help you start carrying them down."

 

"I'll let you help here but when we get home Emma says that you have to wait in the car while we get them unloaded. She said you can come in when I leave."

 

"You're leaving for the evening?" Regina asked, once again puzzled at the change of plans she was unaware of. 

 

"The weekend. Gramps and me and Michael and some other people are all going camping. I think all the guys in town are a little worried about the stuff they've been hearing about your party…" Henry said smiling. 

 

"I hope you haven't paid any attention to it. We're just having a nice night out with the girls. The party is starting at the movie theatre--how much trouble do people expect from us watching a movie?" Regina said more to herself than her son. 

 

"Tons, Mom. Tons." Henry said over his shoulder as he ran back inside for another vase.

 

Regina wasn't sure what else Emma had planned for tonight, but there was a small part of her that was glad Henry wouldn't be around to witness any of the fallout from the weekend. She made a conscious effort to relax herself and take a deep breath. She would be home soon enough to find out what exactly Emma had planned and where, if any where, she was going with all this. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 31**

 

As Regina pulled into her driveway her stomach fluttered with excitement. She found that the longer her and Emma were together the more she allowed herself to _feel._ In the beginning it was hard to enjoy the surprises and flowers and things that Emma had showered her with because deep down she still wondered when something was going to go wrong or when Emma was going to tire of this game. Neither had happened and as each day passed Regina found herself letting a little more of that girl who believed True Love was the most magical thing in the world bubble to the surface, no longer feeling the urge to guard her heart as tightly. She stayed sitting in her car just as Henry had instructed and waited for him to give her the go ahead. 

 

Soon enough she saw him headed down the sidewalk with a duffle bag. "Okay Mom, Emma said you can come in. She's in your study." He said as he made his way towards David's truck. 

 

"Excuse me young man. I think that you forgot something." Regina replied as she stepped out of her car. 

 

Dragging his feet, Henry turned and made his way back towards her. He set the bag on the ground and opened his arms up. "Come and get it. I'm just going camping for a few nights I'm not going off to college." 

 

"I will hug you whenever I like. And we don't say the C-word. Not yet anyway." Regina gathered him in a hug that, despite his bravado, was returned fully. "I love you and be careful. You have a special inherited knack for getting into trouble and I don't want any panicked phone calls from Charming this weekend."

 

"Don't worry so much. We'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow--you better get inside." Henry said, glad that for once she was actually just going along with one of Emma's plans. 

 

"Fine. BE CAREFUL." She said one last time before turning and making her way up the sidewalk. As she opened her front door she heard soft music playing and she made her way to the study. When she walked in the room the sight of all the flowers took her breath away, even though she expected them to be there. The lights were down low and they were arranged around the room sitting on every available surface. Her eyes swept over the room and then finally landed on Emma sitting on the couch by the fire. 

 

"I take it you like them?" Emma said, as she patted the spot next to her. "Come sit by me."

 

"I do like them, love them in fact. What's all this about?" Regina said taking a seat.

 

"Well, just give me a minute and we'll get to it. First, have some wine and close your eyes for a few minutes. I can tell you're still in work mode." Emma waited until Regina complied and then slid to the floor and knelt in front of the brunette. She slipped Regina's feet out of the black 3 inch heels she had on and gave each foot a little rub. 

 

"I've died and gone to heaven. That feels amazing. And if you ever tell anyone my feet hurt from these damn shoes at the end of the day I will kill you." Regina said, opening one eye to look down at the blonde.

 

"I would never."

 

"Good. Now are you going to tell me what this is about? If you're trying to seduce me it's already on the schedule for tomorrow night." 

 

"You really don't have any patience. Even when someone is rubbing your feet." Emma said, continuing her massage.

 

Regina didn't answer, she just opened both eyes and stared down at her, waiting.

 

Emma took the hint and stood back up. She walked over to the desk and picked up a vase with a single rose in it and made her way back over to the couch. She stayed standing and nervously wiped her hands on her jeans after she set the vase on the coffee table. "So I don't know if you counted or not but you got a total of 107 flowers from me today." 

 

"I didn't…" Regina hedged when Emma didn't continue.

 

"Well this single rose makes it 108. Do you know what giving someone 108 roses means?" Emma said quietly, staring into brown eyes.

 

"No…" Regina said as she leaned forward a little. She gasped out loud when Emma knelt down on one knee in front of her and she quickly covered her mouth in shock. 

 

Smiling a little at the reaction she got from just kneeling, Emma pulled a box out she had tucked just under the edge of the couch and slowly opened it. Holding it out to Regina she said, "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

 

"I….you…we're already engaged?" Regina said, at a loss for words.

 

"I know that, but I didn't get to ask you and that didn't seem fair. Plus I thought that you deserved a proposal from someone you actually love." Emma said, ducking her head a little at her words.

 

Regina knew there were tears running down her face, but she never imagined that she would find someone who would try so hard to right all the wrongs that had happened in her life so she didn't really care at the moment. "Yes, I'll marry Emma Swan." 

 

Emma took the ring out of the box and slid it on to the shaking hand in front of her. It was a platinum band with a sizable solitary diamond mounted on the top. It was very traditional, but the elegance of it seemed to match Regina. 

 

"Do you like it?" Emma asked hesitantly.

 

"It's beautiful. This is amazing Emma..." Regina couldn't continue and shook her head as more sobs escaped.

 

"Hey, it's ok. You can cry." Emma got up off the floor and gathered Regina in her arms. "I'm kind of a pro at this now." 

 

"I just agreed to marry you. I think you can be a little nicer." Regina said, smiling despite herself.

 

"See? I already got you to smile. Professional." Emma leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

 

"I love you too. This is all so beautiful. How did you even know 108 flowers meant that?"

 

"Google."

 

"Lovely." Regina said as she held her hand out inspecting the ring on her finger. "You really did a nice job at picking this out."

 

"Thanks. I've actually had it for a few months but when you beat me to the punch I wanted to hang on to it and spread our proposal's out." Emma said smiling.

 

"I still owe you a romantic proposal. I'm not sure I want you to hold the fact that I threw the ring at you over my head forever." Regina said wryly. 

 

"Well, I think it was perfect, totally you in fact. But I won't complain if you go all out and do it again. I don't think we should have a limit on how many times we ask each other. I don't think I would ever get tired of hearing you say yes." Emma leaned over and kissed Regina again. 

 

"I don't think I would ever get tired of saying yes. You're it for me Emma Swan."

 

"You're it for me too Regina Mills. You going to change your last name to mine or should we hyphenate?" Emma stood up from the couch and then turned to pull Regina up with her. 

 

"Neither. You'll obviously be changing your name to Mills. Take me upstairs."

 

"Yes ma'am." 

 

 

**Chapter 32**

 

As soon as the two women reached their bedroom and had the door shut firmly behind them Emma reached out for Regina and pulled her in close. She placed a trail of kisses over her forehead and down her temple and her cheek, moving across finding Regina's mouth half open, ready to be devoured. She slipped her tongue inside, groaning at the sensation, teasing hers around Regina's slowly, pushing further into the woman. When it wasn't enough Emma pulled back and looked into dark eyes, "Regina…more…I need more…"

 

Wordless, Regina simply turned and pulled Emma towards the bed. She made quick work of taking off her own clothes and when she chanced a glance at Emma she saw a hunger in the green eyes staring back at her that made her stomach flutter with anticipation. Finished with her task, Regina crawled up onto the bed and watched as Emma shook her head slightly and finished removing her clothes, piling them together on the floor. The blonde took a hesitant step towards the bed, taking in the beauty of the woman laid out for her. "Regina…" Emma started, words failing her again. 

 

Reaching out with one hand Regina pulled the blonde the last few steps and said, "Take it Emma, take what you need."

 

Emma climbed onto the bed and moved herself above Regina, who spread her legs and lifted her hips in welcome. She slid one arm behind Regina's head, holding her close, and used the other to brace herself, thrusting her hips gently. Staring down at the brunette she kissed her hard, her effort at holding back shattered when she saw the hunger and need she felt reflected back at her. Shifting slightly to the side Emma trailed her hand down capturing a nipple and tweaking it into a hard peek. She pulled it into her mouth, sucking and biting, her hand continuing its path down until it reached Regina's center. She immediately slid two fingers into the wetness and Regina arched her back, moaning in response to the intrusion. Emma moved up, burying her head in Regina's neck, moving her wet fingers in and out, teasing her hard clit with the pad of her thumb. Losing herself in the fluttering sensations around her fingers she felt with every thrust, she couldn't control her own hips pumping away on Regina's taunt thigh. She felt Regina's own hand snaking in between them and she rose up slightly on her knees, never slowing her own movements and gazed deeply into the brown eyes beneath her. And then Regina's fingers were inside her, stretching her open, expertly stroking her and Emma felt tears stinging her eyes. With a hoarse cry she tumbled over the edge, feeling the woman beneath her follow. 

 

Not able to hold back the tears, Emma pulled her hand away and wrapped both arms around Regina, burying her face in the crook of the older woman's neck. She let the tears flow, knowing that she had finally found her place in this world, that she had finally found her home.  

 

Regina just held her, rubbing her hands up and down her back until she sensed the blonde had calmed down. "I love you, Emma. Are you okay?" Regina asked as she wiped a few tears away from Emma's cheek. 

 

Emma shifted her position so that she could look at Regina while they talked. "Yeah, I…I just love you so much. It's like everything clicked tonight…I'm…I'm not making any sense. I mean it's not like anything changed we were already engaged." 

 

"You're making perfect sense. I felt it too. I think that you needed to hear me say yes, hear that I chose you. You're home now, darling." Regina looked at the woman that had been tossed aside so many times in her life and felt it in her own chest as some of the burden the blonde carried deep within her lifted. 

 

"Does this whole connection thing include mind reading?" Emma chuckled softly. "That's the exact word that sent me over the edge. I spent so long searching for a place to call home, but I found it with you. You're my home Regina." Emma leaned in and kissed the brunette softly. "I hope that didn't sound as cheeseball to you as I think it did…"

 

"It sounded like the truth, you're my home as well." 

 

Content, Emma simply pulled Regina closer, spooning her from behind. "Always." 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Regina…are you awake?" Emma said, whispering in the dark. She had woken up a few moments ago, something niggling the back of her brain and now she couldn't go back to sleep. 

 

"I am now. Why are you awake?" Regina mumbled into Emma's breast that was currently being used as her pillow. 

 

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…were we supposed to do something for the party?" 

 

"No." Regina lifted her head and looked at her. "I know what you forgot but if I tell you you're going to freak out and not go back to sleep."

 

"If you don't tell me I won't sleep either." 

 

With a sigh, Regina laid her head back on Emma's chest. "You forgot last night was a new moon. Magical birth control and all."

 

"Oh shit! Why didn't you stop me?"

 

"I didn't want to. It was a perfect and amazing evening and I wanted you to make love to me. Needed you to, actually."

 

"Well when you put it like that…are you okay with the fact that we might have…?"

 

"I am, but it's fairly unlikely at this point. We still don't even know if it's possibly here despite what the Blue Knat said and our chances would be much higher if your magic wasn't bound."

 

"Do you want to unbind it? I mean do you want to have a baby? I mean…"

 

"Are we really having this discussion in the middle of the night?" Regina said, cutting her off.

 

"Sure, why not?"

 

"I think that I would like to try, maybe we wait until after the wedding though to unbind it?" Regina answered, looking up at Emma with hopeful eyes.

 

"Okay. I want to try too, just so you don't think I'm doing it just for you. You'll help me with my magic though? I think that part scares me more than the baby part."

 

"Yes, I'll help you. Any other life altering discussions you'd like to have or can we get back to sleep? I think we are going to need our strength for tomorrow night." Regina said.

 

"Nope, I think I'm all life altering questioned out. I love you." Emma said as she kissed the top of Regina's head and shut her eyes for the second time that night. 

 

"I love you too."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"I'm pregnant!" Regina yelled in Emma's ear the next morning. She watched as the blonde sat straight up in bed and looked at her panicked.

 

"Just kidding. I've been trying to wake you up and you weren't budging. Good to know that works." Regina said laughing.

 

"You can't do that to me woman. Geez, you're going to kill me. Gimmee my coffee." Emma held her hands out and poked her lip out. 

 

Regina smiled and picked the cup up with her left hand making sure that her ring was noticeable when she handed it over to Emma. 

 

"I see what you did there. It's a very nice ring, looks good on you. Are you just practicing subtle ways to show it off today?" 

 

"Yes. I believe I will be handing your mother her first drink of the evening tonight." Regina said with a smirk. 

 

"You'll be glad to know that I made sure your diamond was bigger then the one Charming gave her. So you show that bad boy off as much as you want." Emma said pulling Regina down for a kiss. 

 

"I plan to. I let you sleep in so we only have a couple of hours before we need to be at the movie theatre."

 

"I still can't believe that we're starting our party there _and_ that you managed to get ahold of an old movie reel of Bridesmaids. Can we make out in the back of the theatre? I've always wanted to do that with someone." Emma said wiggling her eyebrows a little. 

 

"If you play your cards right I might even let you get to second base. Now drink your coffee and get moving. It's going to take you at least an hour to tame your sex hair." Regina said as she left the room, smiling over her shoulder. 

 

Regina went straight down to her study and when she heard the shower start up above her she grabbed the overnight bag she had packed and poofed herself to her lakeside cabin. She knew she had about a half an hour to get everything set up and get back to the house before Emma noticed she was gone so she set to work immediately. She had been planning to propose again tonight for weeks and it was just like Emma to go and beat her to the punch, but she decided that she was going to go through with her plan anyway. The blonde told her she didn't think they should have a limit on how many times they proposed and the wedding was quickly approaching. 

 

Once she was finished setting up she stepped back and took in the scene in front of her. With a nod of her head, satisfied with what she saw, she poofed herself back home into her study, Emma none the wiser. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 33**

 

"Is she…."

 

"Yes."

 

"In a sink?" Regina asked, not sure if she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing. 

 

"Yes." Emma replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

 

"Well, I'm going to go refill our drinks then. I can do without bathroom humor." Regina glanced at Emma and realized the blonde wasn't paying her any attention and instead was laughing hysterically at the woman running into the street in her wedding dress. With a shake of her head she got up and headed towards the lobby. When she pushed through the doors she had to blink several times until her eyes adjusted to the bright lights and when they did she realized she wasn't alone. 

 

"Snow." Regina said as a greeting. 

 

"Oh Regina! Are you having a good time? Can I get you something? I was just grabbing another one of these Hard Lemonade's. Ruby brought them for me they're great." Snow rambled.

 

"I was just refilling my wine and getting Emma another beer. As for a good time, I'll be glad when this movie is over and we can move on to the Rabbit Hole." 

 

"Yeah, I always had to leave the room for this part whenever Emma watched it at the apartment. I just didn't see why it was so funny to her." Snow said with a shake of her head. 

 

"I believe that we just found something we both agree on Snow. Perhaps Hell just froze over." Regina said, smiling a little to lessen the sting of her comment. 

 

"It probably did, but I think it was sweet of you to get this movie for her _and_ rent out the theatre for the afternoon just so she could watch it on the big screen."

 

"There was nothing sweet about it. It was a choice between this or belly dancing lessons--Ruby's suggestion of course. There was no way I was going to be subjected to that so a movie was the easier decision." Regina said with a sneer. She didn't want Snow thinking that she'd gone soft--even if it was because of her daughter.

 

"Sure. We'll go with that. It was still sweet of you." Snow said smiling back at her. Regina could bluff all she wanted, but she knew she turned into a mush ball where ever Emma was concerned. 

 

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" 

 

"No. Aren't you going back in?" 

 

"Not yet." 

 

"Well then I guess we're stuck out here talking to each other."

 

Regina made a growling noise and glanced at the doors leading back to the theatre trying to decide which was the lesser evil. She took a swig of her wine and decided that she could make small talk for a few more minutes with Snow if it meant missing out on the entire food poisoning scene. "I guess so." 

 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Snow broke first. "I invited Roger."

 

"Excuse me?" Regina turned fully towards Snow.

 

"Emma was talking the other day about how it wasn't fair that all of your friends have been mostly locked up or sent back to Fairytale Land and she felt bad that you weren't really going to have anyone that was just _your_ friend at the party. So I invited Roger." Snow said matter-of-factly.

 

"Always meddling aren't you Snow? You just can't help it can you? Did you stop and think that maybe I wouldn't want someone who was my servant when I was the Evil Queen at my bachelorette party?" Regina said, trying to muster up enough anger to make herself sound more terrifying. 

 

"Servant? Please. You may have earned the title Evil Queen with some of your deeds but we both know that you didn't treat anyone that worked in your castle with anything but the upmost respect. You even knew all of your guards names. And Roger? You were definitely friends with Roger."

 

"Roger was merely my dress designer." Regina said, wondering if she had always been so transparent to Snow or if this was a recent development because of her relationship with Emma.

 

"Ok, I can see that this is going no where. The fact that you kept him on for all those years _and_ the fact that he actually was "cursed" to a very nice cottage on the edge of town with his partner speak volumes though, Regina. He was very excited about the invite and can't wait to see you." Snow shook her head a little at Regina's stubbornness. She sometimes forgot that the way her former step-mother treated Emma and Henry was the exception and the Mayor was still incredibly difficult to deal with sometimes. 

 

"If he was so excited about seeing me than why haven't I heard from him since the curse broke?" Regina said, looking down at her glass. She wasn't sure what made her voice her insecurity but she knew she couldn't look forward to the man showing up tonight unless he did truly want to be there and wasn't coming out of guilt.  

 

"Actually he told me he hadn't been in contact with you because you never reached out to him and he wasn't sure what the protocol was in this sort of situation. He told me you always used to summon him and over the years he just kept half expecting you to do the same." Snow had asked him the exact question when she spoke to him. She may be a meddler but she didn't want to invite someone who may have been holding a grudge against Regina. 

 

Regina took a deep breath. The truth was that she had felt like Roger was a friend to her, but she never contacted him because she assumed he only tolerated her because she was Queen and when she never heard from him it solidified her theory. "Very well. I guess it won't be the worst thing to have him there tonight. I suppose I should warn Emma though…He can be quite…"

 

"Outrageous? Flamboyant? Loud?" Snow said with a laugh.

 

"I was going to say flirty. I wouldn't want her to take it the wrong way." Regina said, her frown causing worry lines to appear across her forehead.

 

"Please. He's so gay that even my husband could call it." 

 

"I'll tell him you said that. I suppose we should go back in now." Regina said, making no move towards the door. 

 

"Yes we should." Snow reached out and pulled on Regina's arm. "Come on. It's almost over." 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Thankfully for Regina the rest of the movie was much more tolerable for her and watching Emma have such a good time made it fly by. Before she knew it everyone was gathering in the lobby ready to head to the Rabbit Hole and continue the party. 

 

"What are we waiting on people? We have strippers to get to! Follow me." Ruby said as soon as everyone had made their way out of the theatre. 

 

Regina tugged on Emma's arm when she started to move with the crowd. "Could I have a quick word before we follow?" She asked when Emma turned to her with her brow furrowed.

 

"Sure, what's up? I already told Ruby that I couldn't have a lap dance. I didn't figure you'd like that very much." Emma said, concerned that she had already done something to upset Regina. 

 

"No, no. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I actually told Ruby to make sure you got one. That way you'll have no doubts about how much better I am at everything."  She said with a smirk. 

 

"Hey! You two have like the next 50 years to talk. Let's go!" Ruby yelled at them when she noticed they weren't following. 

 

"We'll be there shortly Miss Lucas. I'm sure you can start the body shots without us." Regina answered with a roll of her eyes. 

 

"Just don't be too long. I don't want to have to send someone looking for you two." Ruby said over her shoulder as she moved through the door. 

 

Regina waited until the door had fully closed and then turned back to Emma. 

 

"Hey, you okay? You're freaking me out a little." Emma asked, when Regina just stood there and didn't say anything.

 

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that you are about to meet someone who knew me when I was Queen." 

 

"I hate to break it to you but I meet people that knew you as Queen all the time. Hell, I meet people you tried to _kill_ when you were Queen. What's the big deal?"

 

"This is different. He was my dress designer then and we were quite friendly. He may bring up some things…well…I'm actually not sure what he's going to bring up. I didn't give it a second thought then, but now when I look back I realize he was very familiar with me." Regina said almost pleadingly. She wasn't sure exactly what she was worried about but having someone reappear that wasn't even afraid of her when she was the Evil Queen was a wildcard and she didn't do well with wildcards. 

 

"Okay--are you trying to tell me you slept with this guy or something? He's like an ex?" Emma was still trying to understand exactly what was going on. 

 

"No! He's very, very gay. Nothing like that ever happened."

 

"So you're worried that he might say something embarrassing?"

 

"I guess. I'm not sure. I just thought you should know about him before we got there."

 

"Well I know now so let's go. I'm sure everything will be fine--I will probably just love you more after hearing some stories about you that don't come from my mother." 

 

"I…"

 

"Regina, don't worry. It will be fine. If he says anything crazy I'll go all kinds of Saviour on his ass? Okay?" Emma said as she tugged Regina towards the door. 

 

"All right. I don't really know what's wrong with me." Regina said, puzzled at her own feelings.

 

"I think you're nervous. It's fine. It can't go any worse than that time we tried to have a family dinner with Neal."

 

"True. I don't think anything could compare to that train wreck of an evening. That wasn't one of your failed attempts at a date with me was it?" Regina asked.

 

"No comment." 

 

Regina just shook her head and smiled. She held onto Emma's hand as they made their way down the sidewalk, happy that she had finally found someone who stuck by her and understood her so well. Her life had been turned upside down by the blonde and she couldn't imagine being any happier about it. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

When they walked into the bar Ruby immediately waved them over and set down two shots of tequila for them. Then she jumped up onto the bar top and whistled to get everyone's attention. Once everyone quieted down and she said, "Since the two guests of honor have finally graced us with their presence we can officially get this party started! Does everyone have their shots?" The crowd responded with yell and Ruby continued, "Lick it, shoot it, suck it!" 

 

Emma didn't immediately take hers and watched as Regina once again downed it without so much as a blink. "How did you learn to do that? Wait, never mind. Maybe I don't want to know." She closed her eyes and threw hers back. When she opened them Regina was holding the lime between her teeth and Emma leaned in close to grab it. She heard several people shout out "get a room" but that only spurred her into making it more of a show. Once she felt the attention turn away from them she pulled back grinning ear to ear. 

 

"I hope you enjoyed that because it's all your getting." Regina said in a serious tone. Before Emma could say anything she held up her hand and continued, "I have some very special plans tonight and I don't want you out of your mind drunk. Just stick to beer and I promise it will be worth it." 

 

"You're killing me woman. Now all I want to do is skip out and let you have your way with me."

 

"I still will, but not until later. I won't be hearing about how I dragged you away from your bachelorette party for the next few decades. Now let's mingle." Regina smiled and pulled Emma towards the tables everyone was starting to gather around. As they got closer she spotted Roger with Snow in a bear hug. 

 

"Is that him?" Emma asked.

 

"Yes. However did you guess?" 

 

"Shut up. Let's go say hi." 

 

When they approached, Roger dropped Snow and after a moment's hesitation he lifted Regina into the same kind of hug. "Roger put me down right now!" She demanded. 

 

Smiling, he set her back down and held his hand out for Emma. "I'm Roger. Sorry for manhandling your fiancé but I've wanted to do that forever. She can't have me beheaded here." 

 

"You've got balls of steel man."

 

"Damn right I do. I worked for her for years, it's a requirement." 

 

"As if I would have ever beheaded you. I would have simply thrown you in the dungeon where you could continue to design my clothes for me." Regina said with a hint of a smile. She motioned them over to a table where the four of them took a seat. 

 

"It's good to see you again Regina. I was ecstatic when Snow came by and invited me. I couldn't wait to meet the woman who finally dragged you out of the that closet you were hiding in for so long." Roger said laughing.

 

"What? Please. There was no way you had any idea I might possibly find women attractive." Regina leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. 

 

"Women?" Emma sputtered.

 

"Sorry, there was no way you had any idea back then that I might possibly find one particular woman attractive in the future." 

 

"Better." Emma mumbled.

 

"Oh, honey…are you serious? You were so so soooo a lady lover even back then. Do you remember saying, and I quote, "Roger. I would like to have more of my cleavage showing. I find it rather appealing when I see other women's on display. Perhaps we could start making some of my things more low cut."

 

"I simply wanted to show off one of my better assets. I don't see why that would lead you to believe I liked women." 

 

"Mmmhhmm. What about the fact that you had me design more outfits that included leather pants rather then skirts. You know, because so many Queens wore pants." Roger said with one eye brow cocked. 

 

"Leather pants! How did I miss out on this? And why don't you wear them now?"

 

Regina ignored Emma's outburst and continued her debate. "Leather pants were a necessity. I couldn't very well ride a horse if I was wearing a dress." 

 

"Of course. Because Queen's don't have carriages to ride in…oh wait. Yes they do and you still wore leather pants. Admit it. You loved them--I gave you some great outfits."

 

"I did love them. That's why you kept your job. You only went overboard on the crazy a few times. Like when you made me where that ridiculous looking cowboy hat and weird half shoulder jacket. Not my favorite. I still don't know how all this makes me a closeted lesbian."

 

"Can I add something?" Snow interrupted.

 

"No!" Regina and Emma yelled at the same time. "I think maybe you just need to stay out of this one mom." Emma continued. "Besides, does it really matter Regina? We found each other, happily ever after, blah blah blah." Emma said, hoping she would just drop it.

 

"Of course it matters." Regina said with a huff.

 

Emma eyed Regina for a few moments. "Okay then. I'll just add my two cents and say that it was pretty obvious to me when I first got here that you were a lesbian. I mean I was here what? A few weeks? And that day at the mines I was pretty sure you were going to kiss me. You were like two inches from these lips." Emma pointed to her own mouth and then continued, "And Jefferson told me you actually said once "How do I get the Saviour to taste my forbidden fruit?" I mean come on. That's pretty gay." 

 

"That's pretty gay Regina." Snowed chimed in. 

 

"That's actually not the gayest thing I've ever heard her say." Roger added. 

 

Regina just glared at them. Roger started to laugh and when Emma joined him Regina couldn't help but crack a smile. "That's pretty gay isn't it? How in the world did I not see it? I mean I brought a beard over with me when I enacted the curse." She said, starting to laugh with the group. 

 

"I for one, am glad that you didn't figure it out babe. You would have had women lined up around the block wanting to play house with you and I had enough trouble getting your attention the way it was."

 

"That was your own fault dear. It had nothing to do with my proclivities."

 

"For what it's worth, I'm happy for you Regina. It's nice to see you've found someone to share your life with. Now let's talk about something _really_ important. Who's designing your wedding dress?" Roger asked.

 

"I actually don't know. I've been so busy planning everything else I haven't had time to shop around for one." Regina snuck a glance at Emma who was looking at her like she had three heads.

 

"You made me get mine like two months ago?! How can you not have yours yet?" Emma screeched.

 

"I said I was busy. Leave it alone." Regina snapped. "I don't suppose you would have time to whip something up would you Roger?" Regina batted her eyes at the man causing him to jump up from his chair and run over to the bar. He whispered something to the bartender and was handed small satchel. He sauntered back towards the table. 

 

"I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled out a tape measure and wiggled his eyebrows. "Care to join me in the ladies room? I want to get some measurements so I can get to work right away first thing tomorrow." 

 

Regina looked at Emma. "Hurry up and do what you need to. Ruby says we need to be ready for "the show" in just a little bit." Emma said smiling. 

 

After they had made their exit Snow reached over and patted her daughters hand. "You really do bring out the best in her honey. I'm so happy for you." Snow said, tearing up a little. 

 

"No crying at my party Snow. You promised." 

 

"I know, I know. I'm going to go grab us another round. I'll be right back." 

 

A few seconds later Emma felt warm hands cover her eyes from behind and then felt a decidedly female figure straddle her legs and sit. When her eyes were uncovered she found a petite brunette in her lap wearing ripped up jeans and a white wife beater, not unlike the outfit she always wore when she first got to town. The main difference was she always had a bra on. This girl did not. Emma couldn't help but stare at the breasts that were on display a few inches from her face. The girl just smiled and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck pulling her in close. "Surprise." She whispered. 

 

Emma tried to pull back and tell the girl to get off her, but her mind wasn't catching up fast enough with what was happening and all that ended up coming out of her mouth was a grunting noise. 

 

"Excuse me. What exactly is going on here?" Regina's voice sounded from behind them and Emma couldn't help but wince. 

 

"I…she…I..." Emma stuttered. 

 

The girl threaded her fingers into Emma's hair and cocked her head to one side. "Ah boo, you didn't tell your little Mayor girlfriend about us?" She smiled and turned pointedly towards Regina, brushing her breasts against Emma's arm in the process. 

 

"No, she didn't." Regina answered for Emma in a voice the blonde hadn't heard in a very long time. A voice that let her know she was in trouble. 

 


	8. Pt 8

**Chapter 34**

 

"I should have known you would have something trashy like this lurking in your past." The second that the barb left her mouth Regina knew it was the exact wrong thing to say. She saw the barely veiled hurt in Emma's eyes before they quickly slid shut. 

 

"Emma…" Regina started, but stopped when Emma opened her eyes again and looked at her. The gaze was a mixture of anger and hurt and was missing any of the openness it usually had when it was directed at her. 

 

"No. Just no." Emma said with a slight shake of her head, as she turned away from Regina and focused on the person still sitting in her lap. "That insult wasn't about you. I'm sure that you're a very nice non-trashy type of stripper. What's your name?"

 

"I go by Shelby here." The woman purred.

 

"Okay, Shelby, I'm going to ask you nicely to get off me. NOW." Emma said, her voice not masking the anger she felt. 

 

Stunned at the change in demeanor the brunette complied quickly and held her hands up in submission. "I wasn't trying to start anything. I was just trying to have a little fun. I've never actually met her before." Shelby said, directing the last part towards Regina.

 

"Well thank you for clearing that up dear." Regina stalked closer to the woman, her finger pointing at her as though she was scolding a small child. "Don't you ever touch what's mine again. Do I make myself clear?" She said, her lips curled back in a snarl. 

 

"Very." She answered, visibly shaken from the underlying threat. 

 

Satisfied that she'd made her point Regina turned, seeking out Emma, only to spot a flash of blonde hair disappearing through the front door and her stomach rolled. Slightly panicked she sought out Snow's gaze while she moved towards the door herself, her instinct to follow confirmed when Snow simply mouthed the word "Go."  

 

Stumbling a bit when she reached the street, Regina looked up and down the road trying to catch a glimpse of Emma. When she didn't see anything  she started off in the direction of their house at a jog, hoping that that's where the blonde would head. After a few blocks she started to worry that she'd chosen the wrong way and she was getting ready to turn around when she caught sight of her target ahead. 

 

"Emma! Emma wait please!" Regina called out hoping to stop the blonde's progress. The blonde did stop, but didn't turn to look at her. Approaching slowly, Regina placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and slid into view in front of her. "Emma I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I just…"

 

"I don't want to hear it right now Regina." Emma said, cutting her off. "Did you run in heels? You could have broken an ankle." She continued, noticing her footwear. Shaking her head in defeat, realizing how contradictory she was being, she pushed past the stunned woman and continued on down the street. 

 

Regina felt a little kernel of hope blossom at the statement and quickly stepped out of her heels. She took a few long strides and caught back up with the blonde again, this time grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. "You promised to always listen to me. It was in one of your notes. The one…the one with lemon blossoms. You promised." Regina began to openly sob when Emma didn't respond. "You promised." She repeated as she stepped forward and grabbed Emma in an embrace, holding her solidly against her as she disappeared them both in a cloud of purple smoke. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

When they re-appeared at the cabin Emma immediately pushed away from the embrace. "Damn it Regina! You can't just poof me away when I'm upset with you…" She trailed off when she started to take in her surroundings. There were dozens of vases filled with white flowers sitting on every available surface and as Emma turned in a circle to take it all in she noticed a tree about 4 feet tall sitting in the middle of the living room in an enormous pot. "What is all this?"

 

"Our special plans." Regina said wryly. She tried to compose herself, trusting that Emma would hear her out and forged on with her plan. "You promised to always listen to me and that's what I'd like you to do right now." She held her hand out, hoping the blonde had some of the anger knocked out of her by the sight surrounding her and when she felt a warm hand grasp her's she let out the breath she was holding and led them over to the sofa. 

 

They sat down side by side and Regina turned herself slightly, never dropping the hand that she was clinging to, so that she could look at the blonde. "I…well I'm not exactly sure where to start. This isn't how I imagined this going. Do you remember me telling you my favorite note from you was the one about lemon blossoms?" The blonde nodded in confirmation and so Regina continued. "Well, it was one of the notes that you brought to me after my little incident at the flower shop and you never actually gave me a lemon tree. So I bought one."

 

"That's a lemon tree?" Emma asked, pointing to the room's centerpiece. "No wait, never mind. I don't understand what's going on here. Don't you think we need to talk about what just happened at the bar?" 

 

"I do and we will. Just let me finish this please?" Regina looked at her, pleading silently for her to let her continue.

 

"Okay."

 

"I bought one so that I could make it bloom. For you." Regina moved from her spot on the couch to kneel down on both knees in front of the blonde. She took both of her hands in her own and continued. "I know that we've already proposed to each other so what I wanted to do tonight was to promise you a few things. In that note you told me you promised to take care of me, to try and always make me happy, and you promised to always be there for me. You promised to listen to me and to never take me for granted and I want to promise you those same things, Emma. I also want to promise to never make you feel unwanted or unworthy, to give you the stability you lacked for so long in your life and to make sure that every single day you know how loved you are by me. All of these flowers are a symbol of my promises to you." Regina could feel the tears stinging her eyes again, but she kept them at bay, needing the comfort she found in Emma's gaze unfettered by them. 

 

"Come back up here." Emma tugged on their joined hands and pulled Regina back up onto the couch next to her. "I…"

 

"You don't have to say anything Emma. I just wanted you to hear that." Regina interrupted. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings tonight."

 

"Do you even know why it hurt me?" Emma asked, her earlier anger gone, replaced by sad resignation. 

 

"No, but I'd like for you to tell me. I know I shouldn't have snapped like that. I…I didn't like seeing someone else touch you."

 

"But you told Ruby to make sure I got a lap dance?" Emma looked at her confused. 

 

"I did and I think if I had known that that's who she was I wouldn't have been as bothered. All I saw though, was someone sitting on your lap running their hands through your hair and to be honest my first instinct was to just shove her off of you. When she implied that there was something I should have known about the two of you I snapped. I don't want anyone to think that they have any right to touch you in any way, regardless of what you may have shared in the past. I've always been a little overly possessive with things I care about and I don't think that's ever going to change. What I said wasn't about you or my trust in you and the insult really was directed at her, not you." 

 

"I get that it looked bad Regina, but that's the thing. You have to trust me. I know we haven't talked a lot about my past, but I think that's why I got so upset. I've always known you had this idea of me being some sort of white trash, low rent type of person before I got here, but I thought that we'd moved past all that. When you said that tonight it cut me pretty deep." Emma paused and took a breath, her next words not something she had ever shared with anyone else, but she knew they were necessary for Regina to understand. "When I gave up Henry and got out of jail I wanted to make sure that I made something of myself so that maybe, just maybe in 18 years if that kid came looking for me he wouldn't be disappointed with what he found. I tried so hard for so long to make sure I didn't end up as trash and then to just have you still make assumptions regardless of all that, that's what hurt Regina." 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

 

"I know you didn't, but the assumption was still there." Emma "I'm sorry too though, for running away. I just didn't want to deal with it there. I knew part of the reason I was so upset was my own insecurity about my past flaring up."

 

"I can't promise that it will never happen again, but will you promise me that if I ever upset you like that again you won't run away?" Regina asked.

 

"Yeah, I can do that." 

 

"I'd like to hear more about your past, maybe not tonight, but someday? You can talk to me about it. I've gotten over the guilt since you continually remind me that Henry wouldn't be here and we wouldn't have met without the curse." 

 

"I'd like that. I'm sorry that I kind of screwed up your big plans for tonight." Emma looked at Regina with a hint of a smile playing at her lips. 

 

"If there is one thing that you have always done a fantastic job at since you came to town, Emma, it's screwing up my big plans. At this point I shouldn't expect anything less." Regina said, smiling fully back at the blonde. 

 

"I'll try not to screw up the wedding…" 

 

"I think you just jinxed yourself. As long as you show up, nothing else really matters." That earned her playful slap and she was glad that they had navigated through their first big fight in a long while unscathed. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."  

 

"Now, since you missed your lap dance tonight perhaps you'd like to follow me into the bedroom and I can figure out a way to make it up to you…" Regina said over her shoulder as she got up and made her way down the hallway. 

 

"Did you install a stripper pole in there? I mean I am feeling like I missed out on a major part of the bachelorette party experience…" Emma asked as she obediently followed behind her.

 

"No, but should you find my performance lacking we can discuss it." Regina waved her hand over her outfit and changed it to one more appropriate for her task.

 

"I don't find anything about you lacking." Emma said, taking in the scantily clad vision in front of her. 

 

"Good answer. Now sit." 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 35**

 

_Emma stared openly at the most perfect pair of breasts she'd ever seen as they bounced in front of her, moving to a beat that matched the sway of hips teasing her just an arm length away. She kept trying to reach up and pull Regina in closer, but each time she did her hands were slapped away._

 

_"Not yet Sheriff." Regina purred._

 

_Emma watched as Regina's hands moved up and down her bare stomach, each pass moving closer to breasts. Emma groaned, watching as Regina slid her hands higher, teasing her hardened nipples and squeezing them wantonly._

 

_"You like that don't you Emma? Seeing me touch myself?" Regina asked._

 

_All Emma could do in response was nod as Regina finally stepped closer and slid her hands into the blonde's hair. She tilted Emma's head back and leaned down to capture her soft lips in a bruising, rough kiss that didn't last long enough for either of them. Regina pulled back slightly and kissed a trail up to Emma's ear and nipped at the outer edges of it. "I like it too." She whispered softly, causing Emma to moan. Regina straightened back up and started moving to the beat of the music again, hips swaying slightly and Emma looked deep into brown eyes that were glistening with enjoyment and arousal. In a flash Emma felt the grip on her hair tighten and her head was suddenly jerked down where she found her face buried in between Regina's legs, the space covered only by a thin pair of black lace panties. Stunned by her boldness Emma just closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of Regina's arousal._

 

"I can tell…" Emma mumbled. 

 

"You can tell what?" Ruby asked from the door to the Sheriff's office. She had been standing there a few minutes debating whether or not to wake up the blonde, but when she heard moaning she couldn't seem to tear herself away. Ammo like this could fuel teasing for years to come. 

 

Emma's head shot up from the desk, already turning several shades of red. "Um, nothing. I must of dozed off or something and…"

 

"It sounded like you were having a sex dream. You were moaning a little too."

 

"I hate you."

 

"No you don't. I won't tease you _as_ much if you at least tell me what Regina was doing to you in that dream?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows a little. 

 

"Absolutely not. What happens up here, stays up here." Emma said tapping her head for emphasis. "Besides that it's all I have right now…" She mumbled under her breath. 

 

"Oh no! Tell Auntie Ruby everything honey." Ruby cooed as she took a seat across from Emma.

 

"You know it creeps me out when you call yourself that. Ugh. Besides there's nothing to tell. Regina and I just haven't…well…we haven't had time to connect in the past few weeks. I'm getting a little…"

 

"You aren't getting laid so you're frustrated? How can you not have time? You live with a real life wet dream--you make time! And if you ever tell Belle I said that I will hunt you down the next full moon."

 

"I've had to pick up David's shifts since him and Snow went on vacation and Regina's been pretty tied up with stuff…so it just hasn't happened."

 

"Stuff?" Ruby asked, knowing exactly what Emma meant. She just wanted to hear the blonde say it.

 

"She's driving me insane okay? She's completely obsessed with this wedding planning and it's taking up every waking moment of every freaking day! I mean I get it--the wedding is in like 2 weeks but I just feel like I'm gonna come out of my skin!" Emma was pacing around the room now that she had let the words slip past her lips. She thought she'd been keeping everything under wraps pretty good but now that damn lap dance was haunting her at work too. She wasn't sure if it was her brain's way of trying to cope or if it was just having fun teasing her by replaying the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed repeatedly throughout the day. 

 

"Whoa there killer…I was just teasing you a little…I can clearly see now that this isn't the time for that. So Regina's being a little difficult?" Ruby asked, hoping that maybe talking about it would help calm her friend down.

 

"No not really--just maybe a little short with me? I don't know. I haven't been much better. I can't seem to help it." Emma said, her hands running through her hair, tugging frustratingly at her roots. 

 

"Take a deep breath Emma. Deep breaths. So maybe she's a little frustrated too? I mean you guys can like feel each other or whatever right? Maybe you're both just making each other worse." 

 

Emma stopped pacing and just stared open mouthed at Ruby. "Ruby you're a genius! How did we not see what was going on?" She finally blurted out. 

 

"You guys kind of have a lot going on right now…" Ruby's statement was cut short by the shrill ringing of Emma's office phone. 

 

"Hang on Rubes. Don't lose your train of thought." Emma said as she picked up the phone. "Sheriff's office. Your problem is my job security."

 

"You know I hate when you answer the phone like that." Regina's voice cut through the line.

 

"Um, sorry about that. Won't happen again." Emma said, as she turned her back to Ruby trying to gain a little more privacy. 

 

"See that it doesn't. I need you to bring me the seating chart. Something occurred to me this morning and I need to look it over one more time." 

 

"Why can't you just wait until tonight? Or go get it yourself?" Emma asked.

 

"Just bring it to me. Now." Click. The dial tone buzzed in Emma's ear. She turned back around slowly and looked at Ruby's smiling face. 

 

"Yeah, I think somebody needs to get laid." 

 

"I'm fixing this. I am fixing this right now." Emma said with confidence and she stalked out of the room without even a glance in Ruby's direction. 

 

"I'll just lock up for you. Good luck!" Ruby yelled after her.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Some of Emma's confidence had disappeared by the time she got to their house. She was staring down into their nightstand drawer debating whether or not she could do this. She knew it was what she wanted and she had this feeling it was what Regina needed, but it wasn't something she'd actually got to try out yet. The sound of her phone chiming interrupted her internal debate and she pulled it out to check it. 

 

**_Where are you? You should have been here by now._ **

 

Well that settled it, this was definitely going to happen. She pulled the item in question out of the drawer and headed to the closet to find some jeans that were a little more loose fitting. It took a few tries to find a pair that the appendage would fit in and still allow her to walk somewhat normally. She checked herself out in the mirror and was satisfied that it wasn't too noticeable. She grabbed the seating chart, pulled an extra one of Regina's suits out of the closet, and she headed out the door. Once she got everything loaded she sent a quick text back to Regina. 

 

**Coming.**

 

SQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 36**

 

When Emma got to Regina's office she was relieved to see that Peter's desk was unoccupied and his computer shut down. She didn't really care where he was that day, she was just glad she wouldn't have to make small talk with him or explain why she was using some of Regina's clothes as a shield. With out bothering to knock she pushed Regina's inner door open and marched in. 

 

Regina looked up from her paperwork and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Why did you bring me an extra suit?" Regina asked as she laid her pen down carefully before standing and making her way towards the blonde. There was a dangerous glint in the blonde's eye but she continued to poke at her despite recognizing it. "Is that what took you so long to get here?"

 

"Trust me it's not going to take me very long to get there…" Emma mumbled under her breath as she turned away from the brunette and carefully laid the suit down on the back of the couch. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then rounded on the woman. 

 

"Excuse me?" Regina was still standing in front of her desk, not sure what to make of Emma's odd behavior.

 

"I said trust me it's not going to take me very long to get there." Emma said with confidence as she closed the gap between them. She used her entire body to press the Mayor against her desk, making her intent clear. Green eyes stared into brown, waiting for permission before continuing their game. 

 

Regina gasped when she felt something hard connect with her center. She'd be lying if she said she'd never thought about having Emma take her this way at her office. She felt hips moving against her ever so slightly, as if on their own accord, as Emma waited for something to spur her on. It had been a few weeks since they'd had time to be together and Regina knew that the blonde could feel her frustration just as she could feel the other woman's. It seemed that Emma had found the perfect way to help them both out. 

 

With a slight nod of her head, one that would have been missed if Emma hadn't been staring so intently at her, Regina acknowledged her need and granted permission for them to continue. Not missing a beat she said, "I see someone finally grew a pair." 

 

Emma made a low growling noise and nipped at Regina's exposed neck. "Shut up." 

 

"Make me." Regina's closed her eyes and tilted her neck further to the right to give Emma more room to suck and bite and nip. 

 

"No, actually I think I'd much prefer to make you scream." Emma said boldly. She couldn't believe that Regina was actually going along with this. The soft moans coming from the brunette told her she wanted this to happen as much as she did. Emma kissed her way back up her neck and along her jaw line before capturing her mouth. Tongues battled for dominance, lashing together in desperation. Emma pulled back again and grinned. "Someone's eager." 

 

Regina scowled at the blonde and attempted to push her away. She didn't budge and instead slid her hands down taunt thighs and grasped the bottom of the black skirt Regina was wearing and pulled it up roughly, causing it to bunch around her waist. She moved her hands back down over a perfect ass and moaned loudly when she realized there was nothing covering it. Her hands greedily kneaded at it and then she lifted slightly, Regina easily taking the hint and she wrapped her legs around Emma's waist. Stiletto heels dug into Emma's back as she settled the woman on the edge of her desk. 

 

Emma reached up and unhooked Regina's arms from around her neck and pushed her down on her back. She started grinding her hips slightly, desperate for some friction, but not enough to rush things. Seeing Regina's lust filled eyes staring up at her, Emma was blown away by how amazingly beautiful she was. "I love you." Emma groaned out. "God, I love you so much." Her hips began to move more frantically, the heels in her back digging into her skin a little deeper as Regina tried to pull her in closer. 

 

"Are you just going to continue to dry hump me like some high school freshman or are you actually going to fuck me?" Regina wasn't exactly sure what made her continue to swipe at the blonde, but when her shirt was ripped open and Emma thrust forward with more force she figured it out. It was a complete turn on for her girlfriend when she did. 

 

"I'll do this at whatever speed I feel like. Besides, you can't tell me you aren't enjoying every second of it." Emma used one hand to unbutton her jeans and lower her zipper while the other undid the clasp holding Regina's bra together. Emma leaned down and sucked a hard nipple into her mouth when it spilled into view. She gave the other one the same attention before straightening back up. 

 

"I'm not sure these even count as underwear Madam Mayor." Emma said as she started to slide the black g-string down smooth legs. She took a step back and untangled the legs from around her waist so that she could pull them all the way off. Dropping them on the floor, Emma picked up one of Regina's feet and brought it up to her face. She kissed her ankle and continued a path all the way up to her core. With one leg hanging off the desk and the other thrown over Emma's shoulder the brunette was left wide open, the evidence of her arousal glistening. 

 

Emma made a single swipe of her tongue up the opening and flicked the hard nub causing Regina to arch her back up off the desk. 

 

"Emma please…" Regina moaned out, not sure how much more teasing she could take. 

 

"Are you ready?" Emma asked. Regina just nodded her head and watched as Emma pulled the dildo out of her jeans. She rubbed the tip over Regina's clit and teased her opening. "I'm going to need your help." Emma continued the teasing, smiling a little at Regina's confused look. "Remember that night when you did your little strip tease for me? And you said you liked to touch yourself?" 

 

Regina moaned, remembering the look in Emma's eyes when she had teased her own nipples and rubbed at her breasts the night of the bachelorette party a month before. Knowing how much it had turned her girlfriend on she complied and slid her hands up her stomach, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, rolling them between her finger tips. "Like this?" Regina asked, arching her back and trying to pull Emma closer. 

 

"That's good, but I think I need you here too." Emma took one of Regina's hands and pulled it down, letting go when the brunette realized what she wanted her to do. "Just like that, you look so good doing that babe." Emma said as Regina started to rub her own clit. She guided the tip of the dildo to Regina's opening and then moved her hands to grasp Regina's hips. Watching Regina's face as she continued rubbing herself, she thrust her hips forward, filling her up completely in one motion. Surprised at the moan that escaped her own lips, she clamped her jaw shut trying to stay focused on Regina. The brunette's movements were getting more frantic and Emma started to move her hips faster giving her what she was silently asking for. 

 

Emma felt her own orgasm building and with every thrust of her hips the base of the dildo pressed against her clit pushing her closer and closer to the edge. When she felt Regina stiffen beneath her and watched as she tumbled over the edge screaming her name out Emma couldn't hold back anymore. Regina reached out blindly, pulling Emma down on top of her, needing to feel the weight of her. Keeping the dildo buried inside her Emma just ground herself down onto Regina's center, using the pressure to push herself over the edge. 

 

After giving herself a few moments to recover, Emma gently lifted herself off of Regina and pulled out slowly. She reached down and helped pull the brunette up into a sitting position. Regina's shirt was hanging open, her skirt was still up around her waist, and Emma thought she'd never looked more relaxed. 

 

"Emma…that…" Regina started, only to shake her head a little and drop it onto Emma's shoulder. 

 

"I know." Emma turned her head a little and placed a kiss in her hair, pulling her into a hug. "I know."

 

"Iloveyou." Regina mumbled into the blonde's neck. 

 

"I love you too." Emma said. When she thought her girlfriend was a little more recovered she pulled back a little. "I'm going to go take this off. And I brought the extra suit because of all this." Emma gestured towards the Mayor. 

 

"So you knew you were going to ruin my outfit?" Regina replied with a smile.

 

"Damn right I did. At least I planned ahead." 

 

Regina sobered a little. "I'm sorry I've been a little hard to live with the last few weeks." 

 

"It's ok. I think we found the cure for it, though, what do you think?" Emma said as she smoothed the hair back from Regina's forehead. 

 

"I would say that's a definite yes."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 37**

 

Emma took a moment to study the brunette fast asleep in their bed. In her sleep she had unconsciously pulled Emma's pillow towards her, spooning it as a replacement for the real live blonde standing a few feet away. She smiled to herself, happy that she was the only one who ever got to see Regina this way. She quietly set the cup of coffee down and leaned in close, brushed away a few strands of hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

"It's not going to work..." A mumbled voice sounded, startling Emma from her reverie. 

 

"What's not going to work?" She asked.

 

"This wonderful, gentle approach at bribery." Regina opened her eyes fully and gazed at the blonde. She continued to snuggle the pillow, no longer embarrassed about showing her softer side to the woman staring back at her.

 

"I'm not trying to bribe you…exactly…" Emma pouted a little and then slid herself back under the covers, pulling Regina towards her. "I just love you and I have no idea why you are making me stay at my parents tonight…"

 

"As I explained yesterday, I don't want you to see my dress until I'm walking down the aisle. And tomorrow morning Roger and Katherine are going to be here first thing to help me get ready. You'll be in the way." Regina smiled up at her before shifting herself down a little so she could lay her head on Emma's stomach. 

 

Emma started to run her hands through Regina's hair, something she'd only recently realized was a favorite of her girlfriend's. "I could just get up early and leave. I wouldn't be in the way then."

 

Regina frowned, but didn't look up at the blonde. The hands running through her hair and the nails scraping her scalp felt to good to move. "What's this really about Emma?" She sensed something more than just being apart for one night was bothering the blonde. 

 

"I…I really think that I'm gonna do something to mess this up. I just feel like if I stayed glued to your side until the ceremony is over you won't let that happen. I mean seriously--I haven't had a head injury in months, neither of our lives have been threatened recently, and I haven't been regulated to the couch for the night in over 3 weeks…I'm due…"

 

"Emma, look at me." Regina did finally sit up, knowing that Emma needed to be reassured by her. "This wedding will be perfect because I'm marrying you. I told your father when we first started dating that I would have to get used to things not going exactly like I planned if you were going to continue to be in my life. I meant it and I've done just that. As long as you're there tomorrow morning nothing else matters."

 

Regina felt the blonde relax against her. "You're sure?"

 

"Completely. I know you're trying to give me the perfect fairytale wedding and it will be. Stop worrying so much. I've got everything planned out anyway. I don't really see how you can screw up just getting there. Wait forget I said that…I just jinxed us didn't I?" 

 

Emma started to laugh at the look of horror on her girlfriend's face and she realized that she was being a little crazy. Regina was right, it was going to be perfect because it was the two of them, not because of anything else. "Yep, you sure did. It's okay though. I promise I will be there and you know I never break a promise to you." Emma tilted Regina's face up towards hers and kissed her lightly. 

 

"Alright. I'll except that. Now let's get up so I can make you breakfast. I know you probably won't get much more than bird food tomorrow morning at your Mother's." 

 

"Is that a crack about her cooking skills or her love of all things with wings?" 

 

"Both." Regina said as she made her way to the bathroom. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Wait a second! How come you get to make the grand entrance? Why do I have to be the one standing up by the front waiting?" Emma was becoming increasingly frustrated with the rehearsal and she just wanted to be done with it. 

 

"One, because you can't even walk in heels normally--let alone with all these people watching you. Two--I'm a Queen. Three--you don't even want to walk up the aisle! You told me last week that you'd just rather sneak in from the side!" Regina and Emma were squaring off while the rest of the crowd at the rehearsal watched with anticipation.

 

"Oh yeah. Okay. So I go stand up there, you make your grand entrance, we say our vows blah blah blah…and then we kiss. Got it. Why do we have to rehearse this?"

 

Regina clenched and unclenched her fists and actually stomped her foot when Emma changed her tune so drastically. "This is why! Because you are completely unable to remember a conversation we had a week ago, let alone remember a few simple instructions about when and where you start walking!" 

 

"Geez, calm down. I got this." Emma stepped forward and started rubbing up and down Regina's arms, hoping to release some of the tension from them. "We've got this." Emma said looking into Regina's eyes. 

 

"You are the most…." Regina started.

 

"Wonderful woman in the world and you can't wait to be my wife. I know. Now, let's get this rehearsal over with so we can get to the dinner part!" She pecked Regina quickly on the lips and made her way up the aisle. "Start the music Ruby!"

 

Regina debated whether or not it was worth tackling the blonde from behind, but after a few deep breaths she decided that since the ceremony was outside in her backyard the grass stains her clothes would suffer didn't outweigh the how wonderful it would feel to take the woman down. 

 

When Emma reached the front of the aisle and turned back to look at her she suddenly sobered. Emma was looking at her smiling fully, the love shining in her eyes and she couldn't believe that this was her happy ending. She would be walking up the aisle and marrying her True Love, surrounded by people that had every reason to hate her but didn't. Henry stepped up beside her and slipped his arm through hers. "Are you ready Mom?" He asked.

 

Choking back a sob she responded, "More than you'll ever know Henry." She turned back towards the front, towards her happy ending, determined now more than ever to get this right and they took a step forward, together. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"I am so glad that's over. Why am I so tired from just the rehearsal part?" Emma asked as she and Regina sat together at one of the tables set up in their backyard. 

 

"I don't think it's just from rehearsing. I think it's all the planning and work that's gone into this up until this point. It's finally here." Regina said, reaching out to grasp Emma's hands in hers. "We're finally here."

 

"I love you. I think you're right. It has been a long road to get here huh? I wouldn't change any of it though. It all lead to this." Emma said, pulling Regina in for a kiss. 

 

"It did." Regain said smiling. "I'm going to make my rounds and then head inside and up to bed. You need to get to your parents and get some rest too. Big day tomorrow." 

 

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you in the morning than, yeah?" 

 

"Yes you will." Regina slid her hands out of Emma's and reluctantly walked away. Ever the politician she smiled and shook hands and thanked those around her for coming and being a part of the ceremony. Emma watched her working the crowd for a few minutes, but she finally tore herself away, knowing that watching her much longer was going to make it even harder to leave. 

 

She found her parents and said a quick goodbye to them before she headed to their house for some much need shut eye.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Thump. Thump, thump. "Ooohhh…oh god right there!" Thump. "Yes Charming! Find it! Find it!"

 

Emma sat up not quite believing her ears. Were her parents really going at it in the room right next to hers on her wedding night? She'd only been asleep less than an hour and now there was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. She heard more thumps and groans, and what she hoped was Snow giggling--though she wasn't quite sure--and she knew she needed to go find somewhere else to sleep. She got up and pulled her jeans on, found a t-shirt, grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door. 

 

She knew she couldn't go home since Regina had been so adamant about her not sleeping there that night so she headed to the Sheriff's office. She sighed in relief when she walked in and found the single cell empty, glad that Leroy was no longer a nightly problem. It wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world but she wasn't a stranger to sleeping on it either. She was just happy it was far, far away from whatever was going on in her parent's bedroom. 

 

Exhausted and half asleep she stumbled towards the cot, not noticing that she had pulled the cell door shut behind her, the click of the lock echoing in the empty room. 

 

 

**Chapter 38**

 

"Charming! Charming wake up!" Snow screamed as she shook his shoulder.

 

"What's going on? What are you doing?" He said, rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

 

"We're late. We woke up late on the day of our daughter's wedding." Snow replied. She felt the panic sweep over when she rolled over and saw the clock this morning, the only relief coming when she went to wake up Emma and thankfully she found her room empty. 

 

"Okay what time is it?" David asked with a glance at the clock. "It's 10:00 which means we still have an hour. That's plenty of time. Did you wake up Emma?" 

 

"I went to but she's already gone. I don't know why she didn't wake us up though…"

 

"Maybe she heard us last night and didn't want to barge in here. We weren't exactly quiet, I kind of forgot she was in the guest room." 

 

"We are going down in history as the worst parents in the world aren't we?" Snow said, on the verge of tears.

 

"Not yet. We aren't late yet so let's hurry up and get ready." David said as he pulled his wife in for a hug. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma stretched out and smiled to herself. She had gotten a good night's sleep and she woke up feeling rested despite having to move beds in the middle of the night. She sat up and her calm demeanor quickly evaporated when she noticed the clock on the wall. She only had an hour to get back to her parent's and get ready before the wedding started so she grabbed her jacket off the floor and realized a second to late that the cell door had locked behind her the night before. She smacked into it and bounced off when it didn't push open. Grabbing the bars with both hands she jerked a little and with a sinking feeling in her stomach she looked around, hoping that she had remembered to grab her cell phone when she'd fled. There was no sign of it and she let her head fall against the bars. 

 

"Okay Swan don't panic. You can fix this." She said aloud to the empty office. She knew she needed to make sure Regina couldn't feel her panic because she didn't want the woman to get the wrong idea about where it was coming from so she closed her eyes and tried to send several waves of loving, excited feelings out into the universe. She continued to take deep calming breaths while she tried to figure out why no one had come to look for her yet. "They won't you idiot because you walked over here last night. Oh my god, oh my god…" 

 

The fact that no one had come in yet with only an hour to go told her she was on her own with this issue. They either weren't looking for her yet, they didn't know where to look, or they assumed she ran away and she didn't like any of those options. She shook at the bars again, feeling frustrated and stupid. 

 

"I knew I was going to screw this up…" Emma mumbled to herself as she began to pace the cell. "If I still had my magic I could just…"

 

That was it--she _did_ still have her magic. At least that's what Regina had told her, it was just "bound up." Bound up sounded a lot like tied up and maybe that was something she could work with. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Roger! That dress is amazing! You've out done yourself!" Katherine exclaimed when he pulled the dress out of the garment bag. 

 

"Why thank you darling--I think the bride is going to look fabulous in it." Roger said as he made eye contact with Regina. 

 

"Are you two girls done squealing at that thing yet? I'd like to put it on now." Regina said as she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was perfectly coiffed and her makeup was already in place. She was wearing an all white corset but the traditional garter was black and purple and stood out on her sculpted thigh. 

 

"You can't put it on just yet because once you do you won't be able to sit down. The train is too long." Roger told her sternly. The dress was white with ornate stitching and a high collar. The train stretched out over 8 ft behind her and was going to make quite the statement. 

 

Regina suddenly reached out to steady herself against the wall as a wave of something hit her. 

 

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked.

 

Shaking her head a little Regina tried to figure out what she was feeling. At first it seemed like overwhelming panic but now it felt good and happy and excited--the same feelings she herself was carrying with her. "Yes, I'm fine. I just…it's nothing. Never mind." She finished with a weak wave of her hand. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay? You looked a little pale for a second." Roger asked again.

 

"Yes, I think I just got a wave of Emma's feelings and with mine being so heightened today it was a little overwhelming. Let's get me into that dress. I have no doubt that Snow and Charming are going to be here soon to check in and I would rather not still be in my underwear." 

 

"You're the boss." Roger said with a flourish and a bow. "You're also the one who won't be able to sit down for hours…"

 

Regina just glared at him in response.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"CHARMING!! GET DOWN HERE!" Snow screamed.

 

"What? What now!?" He answered as he came running down the stairs.

 

"Emma's car is still here. And her cell phone is sitting on the counter." Snow said, clearly panicked.

 

"Oh shit."

 

"That's all you have to say?" Snow said glaring at him. After several beats of silence she screamed at him again. "What do we do!!!"

 

"It's 10:35. We go to Regina's house and see if she's there. If not, we find Ruby and have her track her. Then one of us is going to have to tell Regina." Daivd winced at the last part.

 

"She's going to hate me all over again." 

 

"Probably."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma popped one eye open to look at the clock again. She had been sitting on the floor trying to focus on getting out of the cell and she was getting no where fast. With 20 minutes left she was really starting to think she wasn't getting out in time. Picturing her ball of magic tied up and trying to untie it wasn't working. 

 

"Okay let's talk this out. You can talk to yourself and not have it be crazy when it's your wedding day and your locked in a jail cell…focus…Regina bound your magic. She actually used the word bound…Magic is based on emotion and True Love is the strongest magic of all. You love Regina…you couldn't untie your magic…maybe it's chained up…ugh…" Then it hit her. She needed to use her True Love to break through the binding spell, picturing it coming undone wasn't going to be enough. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

"Hi Ruby." Snow said as she scanned the crowd.

 

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked immediately on alert.

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"You've got crazy eyes even though you have a smile plastered on your face and your husband smells funny. Something is up." 

 

Snow grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her away from the seating area. "We can't find Emma. I was hoping she was already here or that she had you help her get ready or something…"

 

"YOU WHAT?!" Ruby yelled, not able to contain her shock.

 

Regina heard the commotion from her bedroom and immediately went to her window and threw it open. She looked down at Snow and Charming and Ruby gathered next to the house and judging from the look on Snow's face nothing good was happening. "Excuse me, could you three please get up here. Now." Not waiting for an acknowledgement from them she shut the window and turned to her two friends. "I need to have a word with the parents of the bride. You two can head on down and take a seat. Thank you for all your help this morning." Katherine and Roger both gave her a hug and left the room quickly. They didn't know what was going on but they were both smart enough to take an out when it was offered.

 

They met the trio on the stairs but neither party said a word. Snow paused just outside Regina's bedroom door and with a not so gentle shove Ruby pushed her into the room first.

 

Regina was waiting for them, standing in the middle of her room. She looked every bit as intimidating as she used to when she was Queen and Snow wasn't sure if it was the look on her face or the dress she was wearing. After several beats of silence Regina asked, "What's going on?"

 

"I…well…We…We can't find Emma." Snow stuttered out.

 

"What do you mean you can't _find her."_ Regina sneered at the term.

 

"I mean we woke up late this morning and I thought she was already here but she's not. I think we need to postpone the ceremony." Snow said, she gathered up enough courage to start approaching the woman, knowing that she was going to be in need of comfort. 

 

"Interesting." Regina narrowed her eyes at her former step-daughter and halted her progress by holding up her hand.

 

"What?" Snow asked, not sure about what Regina was referring to.

 

"I find it interesting that your first instinct is to postpone the ceremony. If you were in this situation would you assume David wasn't going to show up?"

 

"Well, no of course not, but this is different…We all know that Emma runs when things get difficult." 

 

"And marrying me is difficult? Is that what you're saying?" Regina didn't wait for Snow to answer. "Emma _used_ to run. Can you remember the last time she tried to run away from anything? That's right you can't because that is no longer who she is. Unfortunately for her she has very short sighted parents who have a tendency to not be able to see the change in others and who hold onto outdated judgements. She'll be here." Regina continued to stare Snow down, ignoring the other two occupants in the room.

 

"Regina, the ceremony is supposed to start in 10 minutes. At least let us send Ruby out to try and track her. I don't want to see you get embarrassed if she doesn't show up. I know she loves you, but…" 

 

Regina cut her off before she could continue. "No one is tracking her, no one needs to _find_ her, she'll be here. Now get out of my room and go take your seats at the front. If you so much as utter a word about her not being here yet to anyone I will find out and I will make sure you pay."

 

"Regina this is crazy…" Snow tried again.

 

"Enough! What's crazy is that you had enough faith in your daughter to place her in a magic wardrobe as a baby but you don't have enough faith in her as an adult to show up to her own wedding! I don't care if you say you're only trying to spare my feeling--you don't think she's going to show up and I know she is. In exactly 8 minutes we'll see who's embarrassed. Now--Get. Out." Regina raised one arm and just pointed at the doorway, not allowing Snow another word. When the group started to make it's way out the door she spoke again, this time with a much different tone. "Actually Ruby could you be a dear and stay to help me get my train down the stairs? I had to send my helpers away prematurely." 

 

"Sure thing. I'll see you later Snow, David." Ruby said with a smile as she quickly shut the door in their faces when they turned back to glance at her. She spun around towards Regina and started laughing. "Oh God Regina! I wish I would have recorded that. It would have been just as good as the video from her at the restaurant!"

 

Regina only hummed in response. She was certain that Emma would be there, she had to be. 

 

"Now what in the hell kind of trouble do you think Emma got herself in to this time?" Ruby asked with a laugh.

 

"God only knows Ruby." Regina said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Eight minutes left--which was very little time to get herself out of this mess. She'd tried everything from picturing saving Regina, to their first kiss, to their second kiss, to the first time they made love and nothing was helping her. She took another deep breath and tried to clear her head. She didn't want to picture the look on Regina's face when she looked down the aisle and she wasn't standing there. Yesterday in rehearsal when Regina looked at her it was as though everything fell into place and she wanted that moment to be a reality today. She wanted to see Henry in his tuxedo standing beside his mother…

 

Emma's thoughts trailed off and she figured it out. She needed to focus on what she wanted and the feeling she got yesterday when Regina looked at her while she made her way towards her with Henry by her side. Closing her eyes one last time she pictured it all and focused all those feelings towards her magic. There was a burst of white light behind her eyes and then she felt it, a tingling, buzzing feeling rushing through her. 

 

"I did it! Holy shit! I did it!!" She got up quickly and grabbed at the bars. Still locked. "Open Sesame!" Nothing. She placed her hand on the lock and pictured herself picking it like she used to in the old days. After what felt like an eternity she finally heard that beautiful click and she pushed the bars open and started off in a sprint. 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

**Chapter 39**

 

"Are you sure about this Regina?" Ruby asked one last time before they stepped outside. 

 

Regina turned her head slowly and glared at her. Ruby stepped back a little and put her hands up in surrender. 

 

"Okay, Okay. I just wanted to make sure. Do you at least want me to see if she's out there?" 

 

"No. She's out there. Now get outside and get up the aisle so we can start this wedding." Regina ground out, trying to hold back her anger. 

 

"How can you be so sure Regina? I just don't want to see you get embarrassed." 

 

Regina's anger immediately dissipated. Unlike Snow, she could tell the woman in front of her was genuinely concerned about her and she couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, how the wolf and Snow were ever friends in the first place. Surprised that she actually wanted to calm the brunette's fear, she stepped forward and grasped her by the shoulders. "I have to be Ruby. Don't you see? If I didn't have complete faith in Emma, if I'd believed that she ran away from her own wedding, what would that say about us as a couple? I've waited my whole life to find someone I could trust in, believe in, and I finally have. She won't let me down. I think you know that too. Now, we are going to walk out this back door and get this wedding started." She smiled softly and waited for her words to soak in. 

 

"You guys kind of rock as a couple. You know that? She's totally going to be out there isn't she?" Ruby said, the tension easing out of her posture. 

 

"Yes."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma was cursing herself for letting her workout routine slide the last few months as she sprinted towards the mansion. She briefly considered trying to poof herself there, but decided it wasn't worth the risk of something else going wrong. The words "just be there" were on repeat in her head, a mantra to keep up her pace. She wasn't about to let Regina down today of all days. When the white house finally came into view it gave her enough of an adrenaline rush to push just a little bit harder and when she rounded the corner and hopped the white picket fence she heard the Wedding March start to play. Maybe she was going to get a grand entrance after all. 

 

She sprinted through the side garden towards the backyard where everything was set up. She bypassed running up the aisle, instead just sneaking up the side and she paused just a few feet from the small stage they had set up to catch her breath. Granny was in place already as well as Katherine and Ruby was making her way up the aisle. She took a few deep, calming breaths, smoothed down her hair a little, and then stepped into view. Ruby was the first to notice her presence and she grinned wildly at her. Emma glanced over to her parents when she heard Snow gasp loudly and she gave them a small wave. Her mother tried to get up and approach her but she saw her father gently pull her back down into her seat. The crowd was murmuring a little about her state of dress and questions about where she'd been were floating up towards her but then suddenly a hush fell over the area. 

 

Regina was standing at the back of the aisle with Henry on her arm and Emma was sure it was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed in her life. The woman looked amazing in her white gown, but more importantly she looked completely happy. Emma made a promise to herself in that moment to make sure Regina always looked that way. When the brunette finally made eye contact with her she just smiled and winked, earning her an epic eye roll from her soon-to-be wife. Their eyes never left each other as Henry led his mother down the aisle, except briefly when Regina paused just long enough to smirk triumphantly at Snow as she passed by her. 

 

They reached the front after what felt like an eternity to the blonde and Henry let go of his mother's arm, stepping back and taking his place beside Katherine. 

 

"Glad you could join us." Regina said smiling. "Are you dead set on getting married in that red leather jacket or can I make an improvement?"

 

"Do what you must. And for the record I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Emma answered, laughing at the disdain Regina still held for her favorite article of clothing. 

 

Regina waved a hand over the blonde and a swirl of purple smoke covered her. When it disappeared Emma was in her wedding dress, hair perfectly curled, and she realized quickly that she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

 

Leaning in closer to Regina so that no one could overhear her she whispered, "I think you forgot something…"

 

"No I didn't." Regina smirked and turned to Granny. "I think we're ready now Eugenia." 

 

"About time." The older woman grumbled. "We are here today to celebrate the love, happiness, loyalty, and faithfulness between these two woman. Emma told my granddaughter once that when the time is right you can't screw it up. I dare say that's more true today than ever." 

 

The crowd chuckled and Emma's face turned beet red. She was fairly certain she was never going to live down almost missing her own wedding--especially if it ever got out as to why she almost did. 

 

"Emma and Regina will recite their own vows and then we'll be doing the traditional binding from the Enchanted Forest. Emma if you would?" Granny said.

 

Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes and smiled at the emotion she saw swirling in them. "I take you Regina, to be my wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, and in good moods and terrible." Regina's eyes narrowed at the last part but she continued to smile. "With this ring I commit myself fully to always putting you first, to always being there when you need me, and to always making you happy." She slid the wedding band onto Regina's outstretched finger and was surprised to feel a tell-tale burning in her eyes. Sniffling a little she watched as the same hand she had just slid a ring on slowly made its way to her face and wiped away a few of the treacherous tears that had fallen. 

 

Regina waited a beat for Emma's eyes to dry up and then she started, "I choose you Emma, to be my wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, and in spite of your talent for being such an idiot sometimes." 

 

"I'm not sure you can say that in wedding vows Regina." Emma interrupted. 

 

"Yes she can." Granny answered. "Please continue Regina." 

 

Emma rolled her eyes at the clear favoritism Granny was showing and held her hand out for Regina. 

 

"With this ring I commit myself to always putting you first, always protecting you, always making you happy, and always striving to be a better person for you." Regina slid the wedding band on her finger and found a few tears escaping her eyes as well. Shaking her head a little, she leaned in and kissed Emma solidly, soaking in the feeling of the other woman's lips on hers. She only pulled back when she heard Granny loudly clear her throat. 

 

"Regina, Emma could you please take each other's hands." Granny instructed. 

 

They linked their right hands together and their left hands together so that their wrists were crossed. Granny took a purple ribbon and weaved it around their wrists and up and over their joined hands, quite literally binding them together. "With this ribbon I bind you together eternally and with the power invested in me by the state of Maine and the Kingdom I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss, again." 

 

This time Emma took the lead and drew out the kiss much longer than necessary, but she couldn't seem to pull away. Finally, she pulled back just a little and rested her head on Regina's. "We're married." She whispered, her voice full of wonder. 

 

"Yes we are, my love." Regina answered. Smiling one last time at her wife she turned to the crowd. "Emma and I invite you all to stay here for the reception. I have a few things to discuss with my wife and then we will have the traditional First Dance." 

 

There were a few chuckles and a couple of good natured digs about Emma already being in the dog house as they made their way down the aisle. When they reached the end Regina waved a hand at the train of her dress, shortening it considerably, making it much easier to move around with. She took Emma's arm and pulled her towards the back patio glancing around to make sure no one was following them. 

 

"Alright. Explain." Regina said, her arms crossed, looking every bit the part of Madam Mayor. 

 

Emma smiled sheepishly at Regina. "We just got married…can't we skip this little chat for now?" She batted her eyes, going all in with the innocent act.

 

"No."

 

Emma sighed loudly. "Well…it was too noisy last night at my parents to sleep so I left to go find somewhere else to crash." 

 

"Too noisy?" 

 

"Um…I could hear them…you know…doing that thing you're never supposed to hear your parents doing?" 

 

"They drove you out of the house because Charming couldn't keep it in his pants?!? That's it. I am going to kill your mother. If I _ever_ had a good reason, this is it." Regina was seething with anger, her hands clenched into fists. 

 

"Whoa! Calm down--it's fine." Emma tugged at Regina's hands, silently begging for her to release her them and when she did she held their hands together. "I just didn't want to hear it so I left and went to the station to sleep. I figured I'd slept on that cot before and I knew it would be quite there."

 

"You locked yourself in the cell didn't you?" Regina said laughing, thoughts of murdering Snow leaving as quickly as they came. 

 

"Yes, shut up. It was the middle of the night when I got there and I didn't even realize it until this morning…" Emma mock glared at the brunette. "Anyway I had to unbind my magic to get out and make a mad dash over here. I think the important thing to remember is that I made it and that's all you asked for yesterday."

 

"You unbound your magic? How?" 

 

"I just focused on you and how much I loved you and how there was no way I was letting you down. Then bam! My magic's back."

 

"It takes a tremendous amount of effort to break someone else's spell, especially one of mine. I have to say I'm quite flattered you did it for me. You must really love me or something…" Regina pulled Emma fully into her arms and held her close. 

 

"Or something is right…I'm crazy over the moon in love with you Regina Swan. Ugh, that doesn't sound right. How about we just do the hyphenated thing? Swan-Mills?"

 

"That doesn't sound to bad. How about I agree to let you try and persuade me…"

 

"Do you hear that?" Emma asked suddenly.

 

"Hear what dear?" Regina asked puzzled.

 

"The song playing. It's the one we danced to on our first date. It's like it's meant to be." Emma grinned cheekily. 

 

"Exactly like it's meant to be. May I have this dance?" Regina asked, already swaying to the music not making any effort to move away from their secluded spot on the patio. 

 

"Always." 

 


End file.
